Voluntary Manslaughter
by Rescue45
Summary: The officers in the squad room saw the two IA agents walk into the Captain's office. When the office door was closed, all eyes were staring at it. Everyone knew that the IA team was there to arrest Starsky. They could hear Hutch yell, "Captain, are you really going to allow this! You and I both know Starsky didn't do anything wrong!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was setting over Bay City and Starsky was sitting in a soft brown leather chair in Captain Dobey's office holding a cup of coffee wearing his trademark blue tennis shoes with white stripes, blue jeans, a solid dark blue t-shirt and his black windbreaker. Hutch was sitting on the arm of the same chair wearing tan pants, a solid green shirt and his brown tennis shoes. Hutch reached for the coffee and Starsky automatically handed it to him. It was as if he didn't even think about the action. Hutch took a sip and handed it back to Starsky.

Captain Dobey was standing by the window looking out. "You know, Starsky…"

The door opened and two men entered. Starsky and Hutch recognized them as working for Internal Affairs. These men were not like Dryden and Simonetti; Starsky and Hutch actually respected them and liked them. It was Charles Spade and his partner Andrew Brumley. Starsky stood up and looked at Hutch, "It's time."

Brumley took his cuffs out of his back pocket and said, "I'm afraid so, Starsky."

Starsky handed Hutch his badge and his gun. He turned toward the wall and put his hands against it. Then he spread his legs apart so Spade could frisk him. "Starsky, that's not necessary. Just give Hutch your keys your wallet and anything else you have in your pockets."

"Oh, okay," Starsky said as he reached into his left front pocket. He pulled out a rock and handed it to Hutch.

"Starsk, I thought you got rid of this stupid rock a long time ago," Hutch said as he took the rock from Starsky and started to put it in his own pocket.

"Hey, is that the rock he threw in the alley when he was undercover as a vigilante?" Captain Dobey asked.

Hutch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, this is the one. Starsky bought it off Huggy." He handed the rock to his captain who turned it over a couple of times and handed it back to Hutch.

Brumley chuckled, "He did what?"

"It's no laughing matter. His name is Stoney and he happened to save my life and that of that no good lawyer. Ya see…"

Hutch cut him off, "Starsk, save it for another time, will ya?"

Starsky sighed and slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get this over with." He reached in pockets one at a time and handed Hutch his keys, wallet, some loose change and a piece of lint.

Hutch looked at the lint and asked, "And what's his name?"

"Actually…"

"Okay, that's enough, boys. These men have more important things to do than play with the two of you," Captain Dobey said. Starsky and Hutch glanced at each other and Starsky nodded. He gave Hutch a half grin to let him know that he was all right.

The officers in the squad room saw the two IA agents walk into the Captain's office. When the office door was closed, all eyes were staring at it. Everyone knew that the IA team was there to arrest Starsky. They could hear Hutch yell, "Captain, are you really going to allow this! You and I both know Starsky didn't do anything wrong!"

Captain Dobey's reply was a bit softer than Hutch's but could still be heard by the men in the office, "Hutch, you know I tried. Starsky will have his day in court. Don't do anything you'll both regret later."

The door opened and Starsky was led out in cuffs with Brumley holding onto his left arm. Hutch was right behind him, "Starsk, I'll see you as soon as you're booked." Starsky nodded as he hung his head down.

"No you won't, Hutch. Judge Moon ordered us to take to him to another station," Brumley said as he opened the door leading into the hallway.

"Now wait a minute! What do you mean another station? Where and why?" The volume of Hutch's voice was rising with each syllable. It was obvious that he was very agitated and becoming more so by the minute.

Captain Dobey was right behind Hutch and grabbed the detective's right upper arm stopping him and said, "Hutch, the judge is afraid…well he's afraid you'll try to break Starsky out of jail if he's here."

Hutch took his eyes off Starsky as he turned around and said, "You knew about this? Why in the hell didn't you tell me!?" Everyone noticed Hutch's face turning red as his breathing increased increased. He stared at Captain Dobey with a look of pure anger.

"Hutch, I couldn't tell you. I was ordered not to. I'm sorry," Captain Dobey said as he released the grip he had on Hutch's arm.

Hutch noticed everyone's stares and lowered his voice to almost a whisper and told Starsky, "I'll find you. Don't worry."

"Hutch, don't. It will only make matters worse. Like the good Captain said, 'don't do anything that we will both regret,' okay?" Starsky raised his eyebrows and gave Hutch one of his half grins. He nodded and walked out of the door with Brumley and Spade.

Hutch just stood in utter silence for a moment. Captain Dobey patted his shoulder and guided him back to his office. The officers were watching, saw Hutch take his badge out of his pocket and hand it to the captain as he walked into the office. A minute later, Hutch slammed the door to Captain Dobey's office and left the station in a huff.

Starsky was taken to a station on the north side of town where Spade and Brumley handed him over to Sgt. Booker. The Sergeant obtained Starsky's fingerprints even though they were already on file because that was standard procedure. Starsky stood against the wall for his mug shot.

Lt. Booker took his photograph and said, "Detective Starsky, I need you face the front now."

Starsky faced the front and held the small sign that had his name printed on it. He glanced down at his name. He never thought in a million years that he would see David Michael Starsky printed on a mug shot. But there it was. His name and his picture would be on a mug shot.

"Please, just look straight ahead."

Starsky mumbled as he looked straight into the camera. After he was finished being booked, Starsky was 'handed off' to Officer Wilson who put him in a cell. Starsky looked at the small cell and noticed that he was all alone. "What, no roommate?"

"We're a small station here. We had three in here earlier but they were released a little while ago. It looks like you're it for the night. I'm on duty all night so do me a favor and behave."

Sergeant Wilson opened the cell and Starsky stepped inside, "I've had too long a day to give anyone any problems, my friend."

"Good. I'll be in the other room. I'll bring you something to drink in a little while if you'd like."

Starsky just nodded and walked over to the bunk bed. He noticed neither bed had sheets or pillows. He put his feet up on the bed and stretched out folding his hands behind him. He cringed a little when he heard the cold sound of the cell door as it was being locked. It had been a long day and he was very tired. Starsky folded his hands across his chest and dozed off.

It wasn't long before he could hear his very agitated partner yelling at Sergeant Wilson. "I don't care what your orders are! I want to talk to my partner and I want to talk to him now."

Starsky sat up and stretched his arms in front of him as he yawned. "That's my buddy," he said as he chuckled to himself. He stood up and put his hands through the bars of his cell and waited for Hutch to come busting in.

"Just give me five minutes to talk to him, please," Starsky heard Hutch pleading with the sergeant. His voice had changed to a much softer tone. Starsky could visualize Hutch in his mind standing in front of the sergeant pleading with him to let him come back and check on him. Saying he just wanted to see him for a minute.

"I have my orders, Detective and I am not allowed to let anyone back there. I'm sorry." Sergeant Wilson sighed and said, "I know you want to see your partner. I get it. I heard about what happened and I'd want to see him too if I were you, but if I let you go back there, my captain will have my job. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Please, don't get me in trouble." Starsky heard Sergeant Wilson tell Hutch. He actually felt sorry for the sergeant. Hutch could be pretty demanding when he wanted to be and from the sounds of it, he wanted to be.

The next thing Starsky could hear was Hutch telling Sergeant Wilson, "I'll be back in the morning." Starsky could picture Hutch shaking his index finger in the poor sergeant's face, "And I will see him one way or another." There was silence after that and Starsky went back to his rickety old bed. He wished he was in his own house sleeping in his own bed.

Starsky had been asleep about an hour when he heard someone approaching. He sat up and said, "Now what? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

"I'm sorry, Detective, these gentlemen are here to take you to another location," Sergeant Wilson said. "Please, step back."

Starsky stared at the two men that accompanied Wilson as he stepped backward toward the wall. He didn't know these to two men. One was tall and slender with jet-black hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. The other was heavier and had dirty-blonde hair. "What do you mean another location? Where are you taking me now? And for that matter, why am I being moved in the middle of the night anyway? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are."

"You, sir, are being moved because Judge Moon does not trust your partner. Showing up here earlier proved his point," the taller of the two men said. "I'm Lieutenant Mason and this," he said pointing at the man standing beside him, "is Lieutenant Tinker. Like we said, we're here to take you to another location."

Starsky looked at Sergeant Wilson, "Did you check this out?"

"Yes, Detective. I called my captain and he said they are here to transfer you. I don't know where. It's being kept a secret so Hutchinson doesn't find out where you are."

"How can Judge Moon allow that! I want a lawyer."

"Come on, Starsky, you waived your rights to a lawyer, remember?" Lieutenant Mason asked.

Starsky shook his head, "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" He allowed himself to be handcuffed by Tinker. "Well, in the morning I want a lawyer."

"Fair enough. Just please don't cause us any problems tonight. We don't like this anymore than you do," Tinker said.

As Starsky passed Sergeant Wilson, he said, "If anything happens to me, you'll have to answer to Hutch. And trust me, it won't be pretty."

Starsky was taken to the state penitentiary. Starsky sat quietly in the back of the patrol car as they passed through the gates. He stared at the guards as they drove by. He sat in silence as he was driven to the back of the prison. He was 'handed off,' so to say, to another guard who had the name Dan Marshall on his name tag. "Follow me and don't say a word," Marshall said as he started leading Starsky down a hallway. There were a few lights on the wall up high but they were not very bright and barely lit the hallway. Marshall told Starsky to shut up when he asked if he could stop at the water cooler. Starsky frowned and kept walking down the hall. Starsky had been to the prison before when he had interrogated inmates but never saw this part of it. He wondered just where it was he was being taken. Marshall actually pushed Starsky when he slowed down. "Move it. I ain't got all day."

"You don't have to shove me, I'm goin'" Starsky replied as he stumbled to keep from falling down.

Starsky looked up and down the hall and did not see anything except for a cell at the end it. He thought it was strange that there was only one cell and that maybe he was going to be taken out of the general population because he was an officer himself. As he got closer the noticed the cell was empty. He felt relieved that he was not being thrown into a cellfull of people he had put there but he also knew it meant that he would be totally alone. Marshall unlocked the door and pushed Starsky inside. Starsky stuck his cuffed hands through the bars and said, "How 'bout taking these off? I won't cause any trouble locked up in here."

"Yeah, okay," Marshall said sounding annoyed by the request. He pulled the key out of his pocket and removed the cuffs.

"Thanks," Starsky said as he rubbed his wrists. He looked at the bunk bed and noticed it wasn't much different than the one in the last jail. He flopped on it and put his feet up crossing his left foot over his right. "I sure hope you fellas leave me alone the rest of the night. I'm tired and could really use some shut eye," he said as he folded his hands on top of his chest and closed his eyes.

"You'll be left alone all right."

That was the last thing Starsky heard Marshall say as he opened his eyes and watched him walk back down the hall and out of sight. "Good, 'cause I'm tired," Starsky mumbled and he went back to sleep.

Chapter 2

Starsky had no idea what time it was when he woke up. He had given Hutch his watch yesterday when he was arrested. He rubbed his hair with his hands, stood up and stretched. He let out a loud groan as he yawned. He saw the sink mounted on the wall and turned on the hot water. "Figures," he said when only the cold water came out. He jumped as he splashed the cold water on his face. "That was colder than I thought," he said and he shook his head from the shock of it. He dried his face on his shirt because there were no towels. He put his hands through the cold steel bars and looked down the hall and wondered when someone would come with his breakfast. He waited about ten minutes and then he yelled, "Hey, is anyone there? Hello?" He tilted his head slightly to the left to listen for a reply. There was none. He rubbed his right upper arm with his left hand then he rubbed his left arm with his right hand as he realized he was cold. "Hey, it's cold in here," he shouted as loud as he could. It wasn't long before he heard the door at the far end of the hall open. Starsky watched anxiously as he watched a shadowy figure approach. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"It's about time you woke up, Mr. Starsky," the guard said as he came into full view.

"That's Detective Starsky," Starsky corrected the guard.

"Not anymore," was the guard's reply.

Starsky looked at the guard and he was a little taller than he was and outweighed him by about thirty pounds. He had light brown curly hair. "Whataya mean, not anymore? I may have been arrested on some trumped up charge but I haven't been found guilty of anything or relieved of my duties. I'm still Detective Sergeant Starsky."

"While you're in my prison, you are an inmate same as anyone else. Now, the warden requests your presence. Seems he's got a few things he wants to tell you."

"Yeah, I got a few things to say to him too, starting with my right to a lawyer."

"Put your hands through the bars and let me put these cuffs on. No funny business either, there are cameras all over the place and they'll be hell to pay if you try anything stupid."

Starsky put both arms through the same bar and said, "I won't do anything stupid." Then he mumbled, "Not just yet anyway."

Marshall grabbed Starsky by his arm so tight that Starsky knew there would be bruises. He led Starsky down the hall and into an elevator. Starsky noticed the cameras on the walls. Marshall was right; the cameras were all over the place. He even noticed one in the elevator. Marshall opened the door to the warden's office and followed Starsky inside. "Mr. Starsky, please have a seat." The warden said. Marshall removed the handcuffs. Starsky rubbed his fingers over the words on the warden's nameplate. It was made out of wood and Warden James Jefferson was embossed on it in gold lettering.

"That's Detective Starsky, or to be more precise Detective Sergeant Starsky," Starsky said as he remained standing. "And I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself. Now, Mr. Starsky, while you are in my prison you will be treated just like any other inmate. I'm well aware that you have not been found guilty as you pointed out to my guard on the way to my office."

"And as I pointed out, I am still a Detective on the Bay City police department."

"Let's not quarrel over such minor details. I only called you here to let you know that you are here at the request of Judge Moon."

"So I was told," Starsky's tone was even and monotone.

"You can blame that partner of yours for that. I can assure you that he will not be able to break you out of here."

"Hutch wasn't going to break me out of the last jail. He just wanted to…"

"I don't care why you are here. Just that you are."

"Do I have to stay in that cell I was in last night? I mean it's dark and cold down there."

"No. After your visitors leave you will be moved to another cell. Although, you may wish you were back in the one you just left."

"Visitors? What visitors?"

"Your Captain Dobey has seen fit to get you a lawyer."

Starsky's face lit up and he smiled, "Where are they?"

"My guard Marshall will take you to the visiting room in a minute. After you see them, you will be escorted back here and we will finish our little chat."

Starsky turned around, "Let's go."

Starsky was taken to the visitor's room. Marshall opened the door and Starsky stepped inside. The room was small and had nothing more than a table and four chairs. He smiled when he sat down next to Captain Dobey. He recognized the other man in the room as a lawyer, Josh Corbin. Marshall said, "You got ten minutes," as he closed the door behind Starsky.

"I'm glad you found out where I am." Starsky noticed the camera hanging on the wall next to the small air vent by the ceiling.

"Judge Moon called me this morning and told me all about Hutchinson's antics last night," Captain Dobey said in a gruff voice. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Cap'n. Last night I was taken here and put in a cell by myself. I think it was in the basement."

"You're being moved into the general population now," Josh said. "I'm fighting to get you out of here and out on bail until your trial but the judge is set on having you here. He's convinced that Hutchinson will find a way to break you out of anyplace else."

"Just move the trial date up as soon as you can."

"I can move it up to next week if you think that won't be too soon. I mean we have a lot to do in order to make sure you're cleared of all charges," Josh said.

"Starting the trial on Monday should give you enough time. I mean, I didn't beat Jake Collins to death."

"Captain Dobey and your partner filled me in on it. I'd like to hear your version."

"Hutch and I were called to a 'shots fired' call. When we arrived, we heard shots from inside the house. Hutch called for backup and I ran around to the back of the house. Hutch went in the front door at the same time I went in the back door and…"

"Hold it. You went through the back door at the same time he went through the front? How'd you know when he would go through the front?"

"Practice, years of it. Hutch and I work well together. What you need to know about me and Hutch is that he's not just my partner. He's my best friend and yeah, we work that well together. Anyway, Hutch was shot at and knocked down by one of the suspects. I saw Hutch follow him out the front door. I was fighting with the other one in the kitchen. Sometime during the fight he fell and his head hit the counter. I thought he was knocked out cold. Hutch came back and said the other one got away. We called for an ambulance. The next thing I knew I was being arrested in Captain Dobey's office."

"The coroner's report is not complete but it states…"

"I know what it states," Starsky said. He glanced at the camera again. "I hate being watched all the time. It creeps me out. I sure hope Hutch can visit me and soon."

"Judge Moon said he'll allow Hutch to come see you, now that you're in here. He can't come until the day after tomorrow though. That's the next time you're allowed any visitors," Captain Dobey said. "He handed Starsky a few books and said, "These might help you pass the time."

Starsky nodded, "The day after tomorrow, uh. I guess I can hold out until then."

"I'll tell the judge we'll be ready to start the trial on Monday," Josh said.

Captain Dobey handed Starsky three paperback books. "The warden said you can have these. Inmates are allowed books."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Starsky said as he looked at the titles. "Hey, the Star Wars books. I've wanted to read these since Hutch and I saw the first movie. Just never had the chance," Starsky said as he looked at each of the books.

"Hutch said you'd like them."

Starsky smiled. It was just like Hutch to make him feel better even if he couldn't be there in person. "Tell him, thanks."

Marshall and another guard had been watching Starsky and listening to the conversation Starsky had with Captain Dobey and his lawyer. "So, what do you think, Strickland? You know what having a cop on our block will do for us?"

"Yeah, we'd make a fortune off him. But can we convince him? And don't forget he hasn't been convicted yet so he could leave anytime. We can't rush this."

"We can get him that won't be a problem. He may not have a family like the others, but did you hear him talk about his partner? They're closer than most families. He'll do it; we just found the right incentive. Let's get Ron Perry to egg him on a bit and see how he handles himself. We won't approach him until were sure he's going to be found guilty," Marshall said. He stood up and said, "Their times up. I have to take the detective to see the warden. Talk to Ron and tell him he's getting a new cellmate."

"I'll tell him to set the stage but not to start a fight until we give him the word," Strickland said.

The door to the visitor room opened and the guard, Marshall, informed Starsky that his time was up. Captain Dobey looked at Starsky. He wished he could read the detective's face as well as Hutch could. Starsky nodded slightly and Dobey took that as a good sign.

Marshall brought Starsky to the warden's office. Again he had such a tight grip on Starsky that it was actually hurting Starsky. Warden Jefferson told Marshall to leave them alone about twenty minutes. Marshall left and said he'd return. Starsky set the books on the warden's desk and sat down in the soft brown leather chair when Marshall left the room. It wasn't unusual for Warden Jefferson to talk to inmates. Sometimes he had them in his office for a couple of hours. He talked to the warden about twenty minutes before the warden allowed Marshall to take Starsky to his new cell.

Starsky was led down a long hallway with cells. He observed that each cell had a set of bunk beds, a sink mounted on a wall and a toilet. There was nothing else in the rooms. He was not looking forward to his time here. Inmates yelled and hollered at him as Marshall took him to his cell. Some of the inmates reached out their hands and tried to grab him. Starsky, unconsciously, moved his shoulders closer toward his torso in an attempt to avoid contact. Marshall stopped when they reached the cell Starsky would be calling home. Starsky looked at his cell mate who was sitting on the bottom bunk. Starsky looked at the man's face first and noticed he appeared to be in his early twenties with light brown hair. He had some bruises on his cheek and a black right eye. Starsky glanced at the man's arms. He couldn't help but notice how big they were. He mumbled, "Are those arms for real."

Marshall reached in his pocket and unlocked the door and shoved Starsky inside, "Detective Starsky, meet Ron Perry." Starsky's mouth gaped open. Starsky closed his mouth as soon as he realized he had opened it. Marshall leaned close the cell and whispered in Starsky's ear, "And yes, those cannons are for real. Have fun." He locked the door once Starsky was inside and walked away.

The young man had been watching Starsky as soon as he saw him walking down the hall. He was waiting for him and never took his eyes off of Starsky. When Marshall was out of sight, Ron stood up and took a step toward Starsky.

Starsky took a step back, dropped the books on the floor, held up his hand and said, "Whoa, I don't want any trouble here."

"Too bad, 'cause you found it." Ron took another step toward Starsky who didn't budge this time. Ron saw Starsky ball up his fists and knew he wasn't about to back down from a fight. Ron flopped on the bottom bunk and said, "This one's mine."

"That's fine with me," Starsky said through clenched teeth. He collected the books he had dropped on the floor and climbed on the top bunk and opened the first book.

Starsky was ushered into the main dining hall with Ron for dinner. He felt as if everyone was watching him. The guards and the inmates seem to be staring at the 'new guy' and he wondered if would live long enough to make it to his trial. He went through the serving line and almost cringed when he saw what he would have to eat. It looked worse than any hospital food he'd ever had. He was holding his tray and walking toward an empty table when the man behind him pushed him into the man in front of him forcing him to drop his tray which landed on another inmates head. The inmate who was now wearing Starsky's dinner stood up and Starsky's legs almost buckled out from under him when he saw how big the man was. Starsky looked up at the man who was, in Starsky's best estimation, a foot taller and weight about fifty more pounds, "Uh, umm, I'm sorry about that. See I was," Starsky looked behind him at the inmate who pushed him and realized he was about to get into some serious trouble. "I mean I tripped."

"Yeah, into me," the inmate that Starsky bumped into said.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, fellas."

"Sorry ain't going to cut it," the big inmate said. He took swing at Starsky and connected with his left jaw. Starsky was not known to back down from a fight and swung back and hit the big man in the stomach. The big man took another swing and Starsky ducked just in time. He kicked the man's shins and hit him in the chin with an upper cut so hard the man took a couple of steps backwards. Starsky was praying the guards would come in and break it up before he was killed. The man came at Starsky again and the right cross hit Starsky square in the left eye.

Just then Starsky felt a pair of hands very roughly grab the shoulder area of his shirt, followed by a blow across the back from what felt like a billy club. His knees started to buckle but he forced himself to remain upright. Starsky turned around to see the hands belonged to Marshall and another guard holding the billy club. Starsky stopped fighting and found enough strength left to put his hands in the air, "I give up."

"Damn right you do," Marshall said. He pushed Starsky so hard he almost fell. "It's the hole for you."

Starsky heard a roar of laughter from the other inmates and wondered what 'the hole' was. The second guard put Starsky's hands behind him and used zip ties to bind them. Starsky was feeling very uncomfortable about the whole thing. When he was led out of the dining hall he asked, "What's the hole?" This guard also held onto Starsky's arm very tightly.

"Do you remember where you spent last night?" Marshall asked.

"Vividly."

"That's the hole," the second guard replied.

"You mean I gotta spend another night down there?"

"Yep. If you don't like it, don't get in any more fights," Marshall said.

"I didn't start it. Yeah, I bumped the one guy and my tray fell on the refrigerator but it…okay, maybe it was my fault, but it was an accident. I was pushed from behind."

"Starsk, you are…" the other guard said.

Starsky stopped walking. He looked at the guard straight in the eye and said, "Get this straight my partner Hutch is the only one who calls me that. It's Detective or Officer Starsky to you." He noticed the name on the guards name badge, "Strickland."

Strickland was about to hit Starsky when Marshall stopped him. He shook his head no, blocked the hit and said, "Not now," as he glanced at one of the cameras. Starsky continued to walk down the hall to the elevator.

"You'll get yours, Starsky, don't worry," Strickland said. Starsky ignored the remark.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"One of the other guards will get you in the morning," Marshall said as they got on the elevator and descended to the basement cell.

"I don't suppose I could at least have my books tonight?"

"You don't suppose quite correctly," Strickland said.

Marshall removed the zip ties from Starsky's wrists before pushing him in the cell. Starsky rubbed his sore wrists and watched the two guards until they were out of sight. He went to the sink and splashed some water on it. This time the water felt cool and refreshing. He let it drip from his face for a few seconds before he wiped it off with his shirt. "Shit," he said as he looked at the wall above the sink as if he had seen his reflection in an imaginary mirror. "Hutch isn't going to like those bruises." He rubbed his left jaw. He noticed that his vision in his left eye was getting blurry. He put his hand up to his eye and could feel the swelling. He huffed, "Nope. Hutch isn't going to like this one single bit." He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. He pretended he was holding his guitar and playing it. Being left-handed he was strumming the imaginary guitar with his left hand and making chords with his right hand. He didn't play the guitar very often and he wasn't as nearly as good at it as Hutch was, but he wasn't too bad. Right now playing the air guitar was easing his tension and relaxing him. In his mind he was working on a difficult part of a song Hutch had been trying to teach him for a while. He hit just the right notes and jumped for joy, almost hitting his head on the top bunk. "I did it Hutch. I hit the right notes! You can put me in a hole all you want, my friends, but you'll never take away my spirit," he said loudly. He knew he was always being watched.

He was right. Strickland and Marshall were watching and listening to everything Starsky did and said. "Oh, he'll do just fine, Marshall. Did you see the way he was going after…did he call him the refrigerator?"

Marshall chuckled, "Yeah, he did. I like that name it fits him. I think you're right. I just hope he's found guilty. Then he'll be ours."

"I think I'll find out as much as I can about his partner while I'm off tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea. The more ammunition we have to use against Starsky, the better. I'll nose around a little and see what evidence there is against him. If it looks solid enough, I think we can start to work on him after his partner's visit the day after tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starsky was released from 'the hole' early the next morning. At least he thought it was early because the guard woke him up by clanging some keys on the bars. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the guard. It wasn't Marshall or Strickland. This guard was a few inches taller than Starsky and had dark brown hair that appeared to be turning gray in spots. He appeared to be in his early sixties, had a moustache and brown eyes. Starsky noticed the wrinkles on the guards face and he saw a scar below his right eye. He also noticed the name on his name plate was Chris Harvey. "Let's go, boy. I ain't got all day."

"Where are you taking me?" Starsky asked as he rubbed his hands through his hair in an attempt to comb it.

"Back to your cell."

"What about breakfast? I'm hungry."

"When you're in 'the hole' you don't get breakfast. Be good and maybe you'll get out for lunch."

"Okay, let's go," Starsky said as he stood by the cell door.

"Turn around. I have to put these on you," Harvey said as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Of course you do," Starsky started to turn around and stopped. He stuck his hands in front of him through the bars. "Be a sport and cuff me in the front. I promise I won't give you any trouble. It's just…well my nose itches."

The guard stood in silence a minute not sure what to do. He sighed and said, "I'll give you this one chance. Don't blow it or you'll regret it."

"Thanks, I promise, I won't do anything." The guard handcuffed Starsky with his hands in front of him. Starsky scratched his nose.

Harvey saw the bruises on Starsky's face and said, "They said you were a real fighter. Looks like you lost."

"Naw. I was holdin' my own," Starsky touched the painful left side of his jaw and said, "You should see the other guy." He walked out of the cell after Harvey unlocked it. The guard took hold of Starsky's arm. "I've seen a few fights in my day, and it looks like you lost this one."

Starsky was glad to see his books were lying on the bed when he entered the cell he shared with Ron Perry. "Miss me?" He asked as he climbed onto the top bunk.

"Should I have?"

Starsky chuckled and didn't say anything else and picked up one of the books and opened it. Harvey came to get Starsky and Ron for lunch. Starsky was glad there was no trouble at lunch. The food tasted as bad as it looked but he was hungry so he ate it. When he was finished with lunch he was allowed to go to the prison's library. He still had the Star Wars books Hutch sent with Dobey but he didn't have any place else to go. He was glad to get out of that cell. He needed to walk around and stretch his legs in more than a small box that he shared with someone else. The library did not have a big selection but he stayed until it was time for dinner. He was relieved that dinner went smoothly with no problems. Starsky, Ron and the others on their cell block were led back by Harvey. "Hey, Harvey, when will I get to take a shower? I'm getting pretty ripe here"

"You sure are," was the reply Starsky received as Harvey unlocked the cell door. He turned and walked away without giving Starsky an answer.

Starsky asked Ron, "When do we get showers?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

"Hey I…" Ron pushed Starsky against the wall and took a swing at him. Starsky ducked and said, "You want me to leave you alone. I get it." Starsky walked past Ron and climbed on his bunk. He picked up the second Star Wars book and read it until he fell asleep.

Strickland spent the day finding out what he could about Hutch. He found out where he lived. Strickland knew a lot of people on the streets and some of them were scared to death of him. Strickland found out some pretty valuable information that he could use against Starsky.

Marshall did some digging into the case against Starsky and found out the coroner's report would show that the man Starsky swears hit his head on a counter had a lot more injuries. According to the report, Starsky beat the man to death. It appeared that it was going to be an open and shut case. He knew Starsky didn't stand a chance in court. That report proved that Starsky beat Jake Collins to death. It also meant that he would be everything they thought he would be. With that much evidence against Starsky he was sure they could go to work on him in the as soon as Hutch made his visit.

Starsky was on edge wondering what was going to happen from one minute to the next. When he was in his cell he was bored out of his mind and when he was around the other inmates he didn't know what to expect. He was looking forward to the next day. At least he would get to see Hutch even if the visit would only be for fifteen minutes. He knew Hutch wouldn't like the bruises on his face. He saw his reflection briefly in one of the guard's glasses and thought he looked awful. The bruise on his eye was such a deep purple that it was almost black and the one on his jaw was almost as bad. They hurt as bad as they looked too but Starsky knew better than to complain about the pain. Starsky noticed that Harvey, the guard, was watching him more than the other guards. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

It was Strickland who took Starsky to the visitation room the following day. Starsky had been allowed to take a shower that morning for which he was grateful. Starsky didn't want Hutch to see the bruises on his face and he tucked his head down and turned sideways when he picked up the phone to talk to him. Hutch picked up his phone and said, "Starsk, how you holding up, Buddy?"

"I'm doin' fine, Hutch. Thanks for the books."

"Starsky, look at me."

"I'd rather not."

"Starsk," Hutch used that firm voice of his and Starsky lifted his head up and faced him.

Starsky had to admit it felt good to see his partner again and Hutch didn't look too surprised. "I, uh, fell. Really, I'm okay, Partner."

"I don't like it, Starsk."

"I don't either but it's not like I can just waltz out of here."

Hutch told Starsky that he brought him some more books. He also told him that one of the guards would put them on his bed. He reminded him that the trial would begin in two days and he would be there every day sitting right behind him. They talked a few more minutes, always aware their conversation and actions were being monitored.

After fifteen minutes, Marshall tapped Starsky on the shoulder and told them their time was up. Starsky winked at Hutch before getting up. That was his way of letting Hutch know he was okay.

Starsky thought he was going to be taken back to his cell. He was wrong. Instead Marshall took him to the elevator. "Why am I being put in 'the hole' this time? I haven't done anything."

"You're going someplace special," Marshall said as he pushed Starsky into the elevator when the door opened. Strickland was already in the elevator and pushed a red button that didn't have anything on it. Starsky stood in silence and looked at the floor.

When the elevator door opened, Strickland pushed Starsky out into the hall. Starsky looked to his left and saw nothing except for a door with a chain on it. He looked to his right and saw short hall with a single cell at the end of it. What he didn't see were cameras. He looked all around as nonchalantly as he could. "There are no cameras down here. They removed them all for our…"

"Not yet," Marshall interrupted him. Starsky saw Ron in the cell. He also noticed this cell was different. There was nothing in it. No bunk beds, no sink, the only thing in the cell was Ron.

"What's all this about?" Starsky asked as he stopped.

Strickland unlocked the cell and Marshall threw Starsky in. "We just wanna see if you can handle yourself as well as we think you can," Marshall said.

Starsky didn't have time to protest before Ron took a swing at him. He ducked under the young man's massive arms and quickly took a couple of steps back.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you?" Starsky said as he positioned himself for another strike by firmly planting his feet and raising both fists in front of him.

"Maybe I like fighting and I don't like pigs. I've been wanting a piece of you since I first laid eyes on you."

Starsky stood up straight and put his arms down at his side. "I don't fight and I'm not a cop so you can just quit this."

Ron threw a right cross that connected with Starsky's already black left eye before he had the chance to block it. Starsky was knocked back against the wall. He pushed himself off the wall and resumed the stance he had moments ago, "It's gonna' be like this, is it?"

"Yep," Ron said as he moved toward Starsky and tried to hit him again. This time he missed and Starsky hit him in the stomach so hard he doubled over.

Starsky didn't have time to think about his next move because Ron came back at him. This time, punching Starsky in the gut so hard he doubled over. Starsky took a couple of breaths and lunged at Ron hitting the right side of his head he knocked him out. Ron fell face down on the cold cement floor. Starsky bent down beside the young man he just knocked out and felt for a pulse. "He's alive. He'll be okay but he needs a doctor." he said as he glared at the two guards who were grinning.

Marshall unlocked the door and said, "Okay, that's enough. We've seen enough."

Marshall reached in the cell and jerked Starsky by his arm and pulled him out without saying another word. Starsky looked back at the man lying on the floor. "Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

Strickland locked the door leaving Ron lying unconscious inside and said, "You'll see soon enough. Nice job. You can handle yourself pretty well in a fight."

"I can hold my own," he said. He realized that he had some blood dripping from his mouth and he wiped it with his shirt sleeve. "What of it?"

"You'll see. We're taking you to someone who will answer all of your questions," Marshall said. Starsky walked with Strickland and Marshall to the Assistant Warden's office.

The assistant was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt. He had on gold colored, wire-framed glasses. He had salt and pepper short hair that was neatly combed. Starsky saw his name plate sitting on the desk that said his name was Benjamin Hopkins. He was holding a file that Starsky presumed was his own. Hopkins looked up and said, "Mr. Starsky. David Michael Starsky to be exact."

"That's me, the one and only. Unless you want to count my brother Nicholas who looks…"

"Can the antics. They will serve no purpose," Benjamin Hopkins said. He sat down in the light brown leather chair and gestured by extending his right hand outward and pointing at a chair on the right side for Starsky to have a seat.

"All right. I'll play this little game," Starsky said as he took a seat. The truth was he was exhausted and in a lot of pain from the fight he had with Ron. He tried not to show it.

"I'm going to make this short and simple. You are going to fight for me."

"Fight for you. I don't understand?"

"I watched you fight Ron and the big guy in the dining hall. Ron's one of our best. I like the way you handled yourself."

Starsky looked at Marshall and then Strickland, "I thought you said there were no cameras there."

"There aren't any in the hall. Just the cell," Strickland said.

Starsky shook his head and rubbed his hands on his thighs. "What if I refuse?" Strickland and Marshall chuckled.

"Nobody refuses… ever," Strickland said.

"Let's just say that accidents can happen. Even to a cop's partner," the assistant warden said.

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that if I don't fight, you're going to arrange for something to happen to Hutch?"

"And they told me you were a dumb cop."

"I'm not fighting anyone."

The Assistant Warden nodded and Strickland opened door. Starsky jumped up as he saw three more guards enter the room that he had never seen before. Starsky took a step back and took a swing at the first guard that came near him. His fist connected with the guards jaw. It took four guards to pin Starsky against the wall. One guard had his forearm against Starsky's throat. Starsky could feel both arms being held tightly held in position against the wall by the other guards. He kicked his feet straight out and hollered, "I'm not going to fight."

Marshall and another guard each held one of Starsky's legs and kept him from kicking while Strickland took out his billy club and jabbed Starsky in the stomach and then hit him in the shins. "You'll fight or we'll bring your partner in here and beat him right in front of you so bad his own mother won't recognize him."

Starsky glanced around the room and realized the predicament he was in and nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll fight." The guards let go of Starsky and he crumpled to the ground grabbing his shins.

"That's better, Mr. Starsky," Hopkins said. He looked at the four guards and said, "You may leave now. I'm sure that Mr. Starsky here is going to cooperate, aren't you?"

Starsky was doing his best to stand up and said, "That's Detective Starsky." He crawled over to the chair and put his hands on it to helpself him up.

"There's something I found out about your partner. And if you don't want to disgrace him by having the whole department, you'll keep this little game of ours to yourself," Strickland said.

"Hutch has nothing to hide from the department. His record is clean."

"This isn't in any record," Strickland looked at Hopkins. "Seems his partner is a junkie."

Starsky jumped up and took a swing at Strickland. Of course he was too weak and in too much pain to do anything more than fall on the floor again. Hopkins, Strickland and Marshall laughed at him. "He's not… junkie. Never… was," Starsky managed to say feebly before passing out.

Marshall and Strickland each took hold of one of Starsky's arms and dragged him back to the cell he shared with Ron. Strickland picked Starsky up from under his arms and Marshall grabbed his legs and they tossed Starsky on the bottom bunk.

"You rest tonight. Tomorrow the fun really begins," Starsky heard Strickland say as he heard the door being locked. He lay in the bed until they were gone and he tried to sit up. He grabbed his throbbing head and flopped back down on the bed. "So it finally begins," Starsky mumbled as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starsky heard someone clanging what sounded like a billy club on the bars of his cell. "Whataya want?"

"It's time for dinner. Ain't ya gonna eat?" The voice said. Starsky recognized it as Harvey the one guard that he didn't mind.

Starsky sat up and rubbed his sore shin. "Yeah, I'm comin'." He stood up and waited outside the cell for Harvey to unlock it. Starsky noticed that there were certain cells that were unlocked one at a time, yet others were unlocked when a buzzer went off. He wondered why that was. He thought maybe it had something to do with the fights the guards were organizing. Harvey unlocked his door and lightly touched Starsky's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Starsky looked into the guard's eyes and stared at him just for a moment. He saw the guard's right eye twitch. Starsky turned the corner of his mouth upward just slightly and very briefly. He knew everything he did or said was being recorded. It made him feel much better to know that Hutch was on the inside now. He couldn't believe that he didn't recognize his partner and best friend the other day. But Hutch was good at disguising himself; very good. He had even put in contacts to change the color of his eyes and disguised his voice. He was waiting for Hutch to get on the inside but wasn't sure when that was going to happen. After dinner, Harvey escorted Starsky back to his cell. Starsky asked, "What happened to Ron? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know."

Starsky stepped inside the cell and said, "Wait a minute." He reached on the top bunk and grabbed the first three Star Wars books that Captain Dobey gave him. "Here take these. I'm finished with them."

Harvey took the books and said, "Thanks for the books my grandkids will like these."

"More like your great-grandkids," Starsky chuckled. He still hurt all over but things were going exactly as planned. He sat on the bottom bunk and looked at Harvey. He closed both eyes and nodded his head. He laid his head on the bed then he put his feet up and folded his arms across his chest. He mumbled to himself, "Be careful, Buddy," before he drifted off to sleep.

Starsky woke up when Strickland returned to his cell the next morning. "Stand up and come with me," he ordered.

Starsky's legs hurt and he really didn't feel much like moving. He didn't feel like taking another beating again or worse, watching Hutch being beat in front of him or the whole heroin addiction being exposed. He knew his partner well enough to know that he was one step away from pulling the plug on the whole operation as it was. He groaned as he rolled over and sat up. He leaned over and put the shoe on that fell off sometime during the night and tied them both.

"If you don't want to see your partner get the same treatment you received yesterday you won't do anything stupid. Do we understand each other?"

"Clearly," Starsky answered. Strickland held up hand cuffs and Starsky turned around so they could be placed on him.

Starsky was taken to Hopkins's office. He was pushed into a seat. His hands were still cuffed behind him and his shins, stomach and jaw were still sore from the fight with Ron and the beating from the guards. His vision was worse in his left eye because of the blow it received yesterday from Ron. Strickland left the room.

Hopkins was sitting in the leather chair behind his desk. He leaned forward, put his elbows on the desk, laced his finger together and rested his chin on them. "Mr. Starsky, I'm sorry about last night."

"I keep telling you it's Detective Starsky."

"It's my prison and I'll call you whatever I wish to." Starsky ignored the comment. He needed to save what strength he had. "I'll explain how things are run here."

"I'm listenin'."

"I'll get straight to the point. I know you haven't been convicted of anything yet. But let's face it you will be and you know it. Now, you're time here can be pretty good or it can be made a living hell. The choice is really up to you. I'm pretty sure you figured out by now that we hold fights here from time to time between the inmates."

"Well, I am a detective ya know."

"Were a detective. You were a detective, Mr. Starsky. I meant what I said last night about wanting you to fight for me."

"And if I refuse you'll beat up my partner and ruin his career, right?"

"I see we do understand each other."

"Tell me, how do you get others to fight? Do threaten their friends and family?"

"Everyone has a weak spot. A breaking point so to speak. But don't worry about that right now."

"What happened to Ron?"

"Ron slipped and fell. He's in the infirmary. Don't worry he won't be in your cell anymore."

"But he is okay?"

"How touching that your care. You'd be better off if you learn not to."

"My trial starts soon. You're going to send to me court all bruised up. That won't look good, ya know?"

"I can't do anything about the bruises you already have. How you explain them to your partner is up to you."

"If I fight and win what do I get? I mean, what's in this for me? I don't want to see my partner get beat up or his career go down the drain, but I gotta get somthin' out of this too."

"For starters, our top fighters are treated very well. They eat the best foods, have their choice of jobs, are allowed more phone time, get more visitations and best of all they receive good remarks in their records."

"So they get reduced sentences. What if they get out and then blab?"

"You're a detective, have you ever heard about it?"

Starsky shook his head no, "Good point. You keep them, or us, in line by threatening our families and friends or find some other way to keep you dirty little secret."

"You got it. If for some reason you are found innocent of the manslaughter charge and are released, I expect you to remember that little fact. I have eyes and ears everywhere and so does everyone else involved."

"What if I lose a fight?"

"It depends on how much money is lost on the fight. You helped me win a hundred dollars last night."

Starsky snickered, "Glad I could help. I repeat, what happens if I lose?"

"I said our top fighters get special treatment. I suggest you don't lose. There are a lot of accidents in this place."

"So I win, I get special treatment, I lose I get more of this," Starsky said as he pointed to his black eye. "Or worse."

"You do learn quick."

"How often do I have to fight? I gotta tell ya if I have to fight tonight, I wouldn't bet on me."

"You won't be fighting anymore until your trial is over. Instead, you'll be in training."

"Training?"

"You'll learn how to develop a technique and build your muscles."

"My technique is to keep Hutch and me alive."

"Just make sure you keep that in mind if you want to stay that way. To show you my appreciation for winning last night, I'm going to see to it that you're well rewarded today. You look like you could some rest so you will be taken back to your cell and no one will bother you. What would you like for lunch and dinner?"

Starsky looked interested and sat up a little, "Really? I can have whatever I want."

"Within reason."

"Okay." Starsky grinned. He thought for a minute and said, "For lunch I want what's called a Starsky's special from 'The Pits'. And I want something from 'The Pits' for dinner too."

"There's a place called 'The Pits'?"

"Yeah, it's in the book."

"As a gesture of good faith, I'll have your lunch delivered by noon."

"There's one more thing I'd really, and I mean really, really like."

"What's that?"

"A shower."

"I'll arrange it."

"I'd like one after every fight."

"Okay."

"I'd like be addressed as Detective Starsky too, except in front of other prisoners."

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Starsky."

"I had to try one more time."

"I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't." Assistant Warden Hopkins pushed a button on his phone and told the secretary to have Strickland come in.

Within moments, Strickland came in, "Yes, sir?"

"Take Mr. Starsky here back to the showers and then to his cell and see to it that he's not bothered the rest of the day. He won us a lot of money last night and he needs to rest up."

"Yes, sir." Strickland took Starsky to the inmate's showers. He handed Starsky a bar of soap, wash cloth and a towel. Strickland waited outside while Starsky took his shower. The cool water felt good as it ran over his beaten and bruised body. He would have stayed longer if he thought he could. He dried himself off and put his clothes back on. He left the bar of soap in the shower and put the towel and wash cloth in the hamper. He emerged feeling somewhat human again. He was led back to his cell. He had to admit that being left alone sounded pretty good to him and he really needed the rest. His body needed time to heal too. Starsky picked up the Star Wars that had been laid on the bed. He opened it and started to read it. He watched as Strickland as he walked away. Starsky hurt from head to toe. He didn't think he had a spot on him that didn't hurt and he hurt in places he didn't know he had. He put the book down and sat up in the bed. He swung his feet over so they were now on the floor. He rolled up his left pant leg to see the bruise from the hit it took from the billy club. He tried to see it in the shower but he hurt too much to bend down. The bruise was different colors ranging from dark blue to a hint of green and yellow. It covered Starsky's leg from a few inches from his knee to just above his ankle. He rubbed his hand over it and said, "Yeah, that hurts." He lifted up the other pant leg and that bruise was not quite as large but hurt just the same.

As promised, Starsky was given the Starsky's special he'd asked for from 'The Pits.' Strickland delivered the large bag. The bag was so big that it wouldn't fit through the bars. "That's some big lunch you ordered," Strickland said.

"Well, Huggys a friend of mine. He knows what I like." Starsky took the bag and sat on the bed. Strickland was still standing in the doorway of the cell. "You can go now. I'll let you know if I need anything else." He raised his eyebrows.

"Enjoy this why you can. You won't win every fight and I'll be there when you lose." Strickland locked the door and walked away.

The guard who picked up Starsky's lunch and dinner had no way of knowing that the 'Starsky's Special' was not on the menu. It was something Huggy made just for Starsky. Huggy knew all about Starsky being in prison undercover. He also knew how bad prison food was from the stories he heard and decided to give Starsky a nice feast with the works. The Starsky's special was a big hamburger loaded with all the fixings including bacon. Starsky had a special way he liked his special. He liked the burger, cheese, two strips of bacon, onions, jalapenos thinly sliced, tomato and then the lettuce. Starsky smelled the aroma coming from the bag and his mouth began to water. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together with a big grin on his face. He opened the bag and took out the red and white checkered table cloth Huggy put in the bag. It had been balled up and tossed on top. Starsky knew one of the guards had gone through the bag but everything was intact. As long as the food was all there he didn't care. He spread the table cloth on his bed and took out the Starsky's special. He licked his lips as he set the two large hamburgers, loaded with everything, on the paper plate Huggy put in the bag. Next, he took out the extra large order of fries. Huggy also had placed some homemade chocolate chip cookies in the bag. Starsky tucked one of the large napkins that was also in the bag in his shirt and picked up the first hamburger. He smelled it, savoring the aroma for just a few seconds. Starsky thought that first bite of the juicy burger with all the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, ketchup and jalapenos was the best thing he had ever tasted. He slowly chewed that first bite. He moaned as the flavors caressed his palate. Huggy had put some special spices in his burgers which made them especially flavorful. He never would tell Starsky or Hutch what he put in them. He opened the small container of ketchup and dipped a couple of fries in them. Starsky wanted to save the second burger for later but he was so hungry and it was calling his name so he devoured it. He licked the salt off his fingers from the last of his fries and put all the trash in the bag and set it on the floor. He folded the table cloth and put it at the head of his bed. He laid his head on the table cloth. Starsky was still hurting but he felt a lot better with some decent food in his stomach.

Starsky slept another two hours. When he woke up he realized that he was getting stiff from lying around so much. He sat up and stretched his arms in front of him and then he swung them from side to side slowly at first. He increased his speed as the stiffness left. He stood up and lifted one leg up as high as he could then the other. He bent over and touched his toes next. His body was responding to the exercises and he was feeling better. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He continued to move around the small cell to work out the rest of stiffness. He knew if he slept all day he would be awake all night. He needed some rest tonight because his trial started tomorrow. He was looking forward to the next day. He would get out of this prison for most of the day and best of all he would get to talk to Hutch and Captain Dobey about the case. Starsky spent the rest of the day alternating between reading while munching on the cookies Huggy sent, and moving around.

It was Marshall who brought Starsky his dinner. Starsky thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw Huggy made his favorite meatloaf meal. "Love ya, Hug," he said as he rubbed his hands together and dug in. Starsky looked at the camera and said, "If I get treatment like this every day, I'll fight as much as you want. And don't worry about me winning. With this too look forward to, I won't lose." He finished his dinner and put the trash in the bag. He looked into the camera and said, "I could use a trash bag in here." Starsky took a couple of deep breaths and began to move around again. He wanted the guards who were watching him to think he wanted to fight so he moved around the cell as if he were in a boxing ring. He shadow boxed for at least an hour. His body was screaming at him the entire time. It wanted rest; Starsky wanted to show the guards he meant business. Pain finally won over and he stopped. He splashed more cold water on his face and sat on the bed. He picked up the book he had started earlier and laid on his stomach and started reading. At some point, the book fell out of his hands and on the bed, followed by his head.

"Look at that, will ya?" Strickland said as he watched Starsky.

"He's a real fighter, all right. He'll make us a fortune," the assistant warden said as he leaned forward to get a closer look in the monitor. "He knows he's going to be found guilty and he's trying to secure a decent stay with us. It's pure determination that drives him."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Starsky woke up to the sound of Strickland yelling, "Get up. We got to get you ready for court."

Starsky was excited and started to jump up. He was feeling much better today. He still had some vision problems in his left eye and his shins still hurt but not nearly as bad. His muscles were not as stiff as they were yesterday. He was glad he exercised and moved around as much as he had the day before. "I'm up let's go," he said as he moved toward the door.

Strickland took Starsky to take a shower. Starsky was expecting to have to wear an orange jumpsuit that inmates wore when they had court appearances. He was surprised when he saw a suit waiting for him. Strickland explained that because he had not been convicted yet he could wear a suit if his lawyer requested it. "This is the suit your partner brought over yesterday."

"Thanks," Starsky said as he happily put it on. He didn't care much for suits, but it was much better than wearing the prison issued orange jumpsuit. He never thought just being able to wear his own clothes would mean so much to him. He took his time with each button.

Strickland and Marshall accompanied him to court. Before they left the prison, Starsky was handcuffed with his hands behind his back. Starsky was taken to a secure part of the courthouse before the cuffs were removed.

Hutch and Captain Dobey were already seated behind the defendants table when Starsky entered the courtroom. He took a deep breath and smiled when he saw them. Hutch gave him a half grin and sat up straight. Captain Dobey frowned when he saw just how bad Starsky's eye looked. Hutch had told him about it, but seeing it was something else. Strickland and Marshall stood against the wall near Starsky. It was their job to make sure he didn't escape.

Everyone stood up when the bailiff announced Judge Moon's entrance. After the judge sat down, everyone else did. During the opening arguments, Josh Corbin, Starsky's lawyer, argued that he would prove that the deceased had hit his head during a fight which he started. He went on to list some of Starsky's astonishing achievements and commendations. He stated that Starsky was one of the best police officers in Bay City. He stated the proof would clear Starsky of all wrong doing and that his client was not a violent, out-of-control vigilante. The prosecuting attorney, Don Hall, argued that the coroner's report would show that Jake Collins died as a result of a severe beating he received from Detective Starsky. He continued to state that Starsky was known to be violent at times and that the Detective beat Collins to death when he thought his partner Hutchinson had been shot.

Hutch was called to the stand first. He placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand as he was sworn in by the bailiff. After Hutch stated his name for the court, Josh, said, "Please, tell the court exactly what happened on the night in question, Detective Hutchinson."

"We were called to a shots fired call at an old abandoned house on Park Avenue. When we pulled up we heard shots being fired from inside the house. I called for backup while Starsky ran to the back of the house. After I called, I went to the front door at the same time Starsky went in the back."

Josh interrupted, "Explain to the court how you knew when your partner would go through the back door."

"Practice. Starsky and I work that well together. Anyway, when I entered I was shot at and knocked down. The suspect took off and I ran after him."

"Did you catch him?"

"No. No, I didn't. I chased him for two blocks and he got away. When I made it back to the house Starsky was at the decedent's side feeling for a pulse."

"Was there one? A pulse I mean."

"No. We called for an ambulance and started CPR."

"Did you at anytime see your partner fighting with the suspect?"

Hutch looked at Starsky then the jury, "No."

"Am I correct in stating that this was an empty house?"

"Yes, sir. We found out it's been abandoned for months"

"What were they shooting at when the call came out?"

"Starsky and I found some empty beer bottles lined up against a wall in the living room. There were bullet holes in the wall. We're guessing they were shooting at the bottles."

Josh didn't have any more questions for Hutch but the prosecuting attorney, Don Hall, did. He asked Hutch if they announced themselves before entering the premises. Hutch stated they had. Hall asked why Hutch thought the suspects fired at them and tried to get away. The building had been abandoned and what they were doing wasn't worth shooting a cop over. Hutch stated that he really didn't know. He didn't know the identity of the one who got away and Jack Collins had a clean record. Hall continued and asked Hutch a lot of questions about his friendship with Starsky and how close they were. He asked if they spent a lot of time together when they were off duty and Hutch said they did. Hutch said that he and Starsky were very close friends. Hall asked Hutch if he had ever covered or lied to a superior for Starsky. Hutch had to admit that he did cover for Starsky when he said he was sick to take care of an ex-model that he had gone to school with. There had been a couple of other times when he had covered for Starsky. Don Hall also asked Hutch if he had ever seen Starsky hit or show violence toward a suspect. Hutch admitted that he kept Starsky from hitting a suspect whom they thought knew where George Prudholm was. After that testimony, neither side had any more questions for Hutch but they both reserved the right to call him back to the stand.

As soon as Hutch took the stand, Marshall and Strickland took a seat behind Starsky. While Hutch was explaining to the court that Starsky was the best friend he had and he knew there was no way he would beat anyone, Marshall leaned toward Strickland and whispered, "He's killing Starsky with that testimony. The prosecutor will just say he's covering for his friend."

Strickland just smiled and crossed his arms, "He didn't really see anything anyway. It's going to be Starsky's word against the coroner's report."

After Hutch's testimony, the judge called a break for lunch. Starsky was locked in a room by himself. Marshall and Strickland were sitting in chairs outside the door when two uniformed officers approached them. One of them said, "We were sent by the department to guard the prisoner while you two go to lunch." Strickland and Marshall looked at each other. They knew Starsky or Hutch wouldn't dare try to an escape. The thought of a nice lunch sounded good to them. They thanked the guards and said they'd be back in an hour. The two officers sat down in the chairs. As soon as Strickland and Marshall left the building, the two officers entered the room. "Hi, Simmons. Hi, Babcock."

"Hey, Starsky," Babcock said. "Man, you look like hell," he added as he saw the bruises on Starsky's face.

Starsky put his hand up to his eye, "You should have seen it yesterday. And I won that fight."

"We'd better hurry," Simmons said. Starsky stood up and followed them down a corridor to a room next to Judge Moon's chambers. The room was small but had a table big enough for everyone to sit. Captain Dobey, Hutch, Josh, Don Hall and Judge Moon were all there to talk to Starsky. Simmons and Babcock left the room to keep a look out for Marshall and Strickland and take Starsky back to the holding room when they came back. Hutch stood up when Starsky entered the room and looked at Starsky's eye close up. He held up two fingers and asked, "How many?"

"Six," was Starsky's reply. He sat down and waved Hutch away, "I'm okay." Starsky started to eat the pizza that was brought in. He was even allowed to have a beer. Captain Dobey figured he'd earned one.

"Detective Starsky, tell us what you've found out so far," Judge Moon said.

There was a knock at the door before Starsky could answer. Juge Moon was expecting Warden Jefferson and he nodded for Captain Dobey to open it. The Warden stepped in and looked at Starsky before he even sat down. "Detective Starsky, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. If you want to pull out and just go after Hopkins, Strickland and Marshall, I'll understand."

Starsky shook his head, "No way. No way I'm pulling out now. I know there are more guards involved. I know the guards on each block have prisoners fighting for them. I'm not sure which of those guards are involved," Starsky took a deep breath and glanced at Hutch then Warden Jefferson, "And I'm not so sure it's contained to just your prison."

Judge Moon gasped, "There's more."

Starsky nodded, "I think there's going to be. I heard Marshall saying something about getting in on some action up north. I don't know where."

"How are they getting the inmates to fight?" Warden Jefferson asked.

"Threats and lots of them." Starsky looked at Captain Dobey then at Hutch. "When I said I wouldn't fight, Hopkins had some of his muscle men hold me down while I was…" He paused but not because he didn't want to remember the incident, but because he wasn't sure he wanted Hutch to know what happened.

"Go on, Starsk," Hutch said.

"I was hit with a billy club." Starsky lifted up his shirt and pointed to the bruise that was still there then he bent down and pulled up his pant legs to reveal the bruises there.

"Who hit you?" Judge Moon asked.

Starsky sighed, "Strickland hit me while Hopkins had five of his guards, including Marshall, hold me down. But that doesn't matter what really…"

"Hold on. Hold on, Starsk. He had five guards hold you down. That does matter!" Hutch said his increasing agitation growing by the minute.

"Okay, it matters. But Hutch, I want these guys, I really do."

"I know you do, Buddy."

"I won a fight and they practically gave me anything I wanted. I need to lose one now and see what happens."

"I don't like…"

"I know you don't like it, Hutch. But we both knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Oh, the threats, Hutch you gotta know you're in danger too. They said if I didn't fight they would come after you. Not only that but they said they would ruin your career."

"How are they intending to do that? Hutch's record is as clean as they come?" Captain Dobey said. He was becoming less than thrilled about letting Starsky and Hutch continue with the case.

Starsky looked at the table and mumbled, "It's not in the records." His voice was so low nobody heard him except Hutch.

"Starsk, it's okay. I don't care about that, it's been long enough. Heck, I think half the department knows about it anyway thanks to good ole Mickey."

"What are they talking about?" Judge Moon asked Captain Dobey.

Hutch raised his eyebrows at Starsky, opened his eyes wide then nodded. Starsky asked, "You sure, Pal?" Hutch nodded again. Starsky looked at Captain Dobey who also nodded. "Years ago Hutch was kidnapped by a drug dealer who got him addicted to heroin. It's not on any record anywhere. Somehow Strickland found out. He threatened to beat Hutch and ruin his career."

"His career is not and has never been in danger because of that," Captain Dobey stated.

Hutch grinned, "Thanks, Captain."

"How's Ron?" Starsky asked.

"He's fine. He spent a day in the infirmary. Marshall told me he started a fight in the dining hall."

"Where'd he go?"

"He was transferred to another block."

"At least I know he's okay."

Judge Moon looked around the room, "Captain Dobey, they're your men, how do you want to proceed?"

"Speed the trial up. As soon as I'm found guilty, I'll be fair game. Then I'll be able to learn more. Hopkins already said I won't be fighting much while the trial is going on," Starsky said.

"Are you sure you want to continue, Detective?" Warden Jefferson said.

"Absolutely. I was told this was bigger than I thought and I want to see who's all involved and how far this spreads."

"Where and when are they holding these fights?" Warden Jefferson asked.

"It's below ground and I'm guessing different times. Probably when they know you're not going to be there. We had to get there by pushing a red button on the elevator. There is a single cell with nothing in it. At least that's where I was when I fought Ron. The only camera there is the one in the cell."

"I completely forgot about that place. We never use it. There's only one access elevator to it."

"I saw a door just to the left of the elevator."

"That's just an empty room. They used it years ago for storage."

Judge Moon looked at the two attorneys and said, "We can certainly speed the trial up, Detective. Mr. Corbin, who's your next witness?"

"After Hutchinson I was going to call Captain Dobey to the stand."

"I can ask him more about Starsky and Hutch's friendship. Build on that angle for the guilty verdict," Hall stated.

"I can wrap up the defense pretty quickly. Let's skip the rest of Starsky's character witnesses. Then the prosecutor can enter the coroner's report. That along with Hutch's testimony should be enough to convict you," Corbin said. He took a deep breath, "It seems weird. Trying to get a client convicted."

Starsky grinned, "Just don't make it too easy on Hall here." Starsky noticed that Hutch was gritting his teeth, something he only did when something was really upsetting him. "Hutch, what is it?"

Hutch waved his hand and shook his head, "It's nothing." He turned to the warden, "Right now, I'm only there a couple days a week. Can you put me in full time?"

"No!" Starsky said quickly. "If you're not on the streets, they'll suspect something, Hutch."

"No they won't. As far as everyone's concerned I'm on a leave of absence. I haven't been to the station since your arrest. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make a couple of appearances at The Pits."

"Warden, what can you tell us about Strickland and Marshall?" Starsky asked.

"They've worked at the prison for years now. They were there before I even came and I've been there seven years now," the warden answered.

Captain Dobey stood up and said, "Gentlemen, let's let Starsky and Hutch work some things out alone." He walked toward the door. "Starsk, I'm coming to visit you next time." Starsky nodded.

Everyone left the room except for Starsky and Hutch. "Okay, what's buggin' ya? And don't tell me nothing," Starsky said to Hutch.

"I'm okay. I just don't like seeing you all beat up like this. I'll be glad when it's over."

"Me too, but I don't think it's going to be over for a while, Buddy." Starsky patted Hutch's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Simmons and Babcock came to take Starsky back to the holding room. Hutch stood up and put his hand on Starsky's shoulder, "I won't be too far away, Pal. Be careful please, Starsk."

Starsky nodded and stood up, "You too."

The trial resumed with Captain Dobey taking the stand. He answered all the questions Starsky's lawyer asked him as planned. The prosecutor would begin his cross examination the next morning. Judge Moon convened the trial until nine the next morning.

Starsky was taken back to his cell and left alone for the night. He was taken to court early the next morning. Captain Dobey took the stand and, as planned, the prosecutor asked him questions about the special bond between the two detectives. He asked Captain Dobey about the times Hutch had said that he covered for Starsky. Hall also asked if there had been anytime that Starsky covered for Hutch. Captain Dobey couldn't remember any specific time but he made up a couple but said that Starsky and Hutch had covered for each other a number of times.

During the lunch break, Starsky suggested that they not hold proceedings for a couple of days. He knew they needed to speed the trial up, but at the same time, he couldn't find out anything if he was in court all day. Captain Dobey resumed his testimony after lunch and when he was done Judge Moon said the trial would resume on Friday. When the courtroom was dismissed, Hutch patted Starsky's shoulder and whispered, "I won't be far away. Say the word and we'll pull the plug on this whole thing." Starsky nodded.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening, after Starsky returned from court and changed into his prison blues, he was lying on the bed and could hear Strickland approaching. He knew it was Strickland by the way he walked and the sound of his keys dangling on his side. Starsky learned a lot about listening and using his other senses when Hutch was temporarily blind because of Simonetti and Dryden. He didn't move. He pretended he didn't notice him and kept reading the latest book in the Star Wars saga he had been reading. "You'd better rest up tonight, 'cause you've got a long day tomorrow, Slugger."

Starsky sat up and put the book down on the bed beside him, "Whataya mean I got a long day tomorrow? Don't tell me I gotta fight again. I thought I was done until the trial was over."

"You call that little scrap you had with Ron a fight?" Strickland laughed. "That was just to see what you could do. Let's face it; you know you're going to be found guilty. I've been in court, I've seen the testimony. That so called partner of yours is killing any chance you might have had. We all know that the coroner's report is going to say you beat that man. Heck, Hutchinson admitted he's had to pull you off one suspect. Like I said, get some rest, you'll need it. Tomorrow's the real thing and Hopkins has a lot riding on you, so I suggest you win."

"So how much is he betting on me?"

"If you win he'll make five-hundred."

Starsky opened his eyes as wide as they would go and his lower jaw dropped. He closed his jaw after a few moments and said, "You mean to tell me, if I fight tomorrow and win, Hopkins will make five-hundred dollars?" He whistled in amazement. "Just how many people will be betting on this little fight?"

"Quite a few. Seems you're a hot commodity and everyone wants to take a crack at the cop."

"Lucky me. What if I lose? I got court again on Friday and you're going to send me there even more busted up?"

"Yeah, well there are a lot of fights in prison." Strickland grinned, "That will only help to prove that you're a hot-head who's out of control. I think you're going to be with us a long, long time, Starsky, so get used to it."

"Thanks for the warning." Strickland started to leave, "Hey, Strickland?" Strickland turned around and looked at Starsky, "Who you bettin' on?"

"Why you, of course."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's not that I think you will win. Personally, I hope you get your ass handed to you, but I don't ever bet against anyone on my block."

"Whom am I fighting?"

"Don't know. We never know who the other blocks are sending until they step into the ring."

"Oh," Starsky picked his book back up and continued to read.

Strickland was still standing at the door and Starsky's eyes left the book and turned toward him. "Starsky, you're not gonna be fightin' anyone tomorrow."

"Make up your mind, will ya?"

"You will be training for your first real fight which won't be until after you're found guilty. Make no mistake it won't be easy, even for a hot shot like you."

Starsky put the book back down and walked to the cell door. "And just what goes into this training?"

"You do know all the right questions, don't you?"

"I am a detective, comes with the territory."

"You'll see tomorrow. Oh and by the way, you won't be allowed any visitors tomorrow so don't count on seeing that ex-partner or ex-captain of yours."

"No visitors! Why?"

"Hopkins wants to keep you in line. Show you who's really the boss." Strickland walked away while Starsky was loudly protesting. After Strickland was out of sight, Starsky went back to reading his book. He would see Hutch tomorrow but as the guard Chris Harvey. He took Strickland's advice and went to sleep early.

Early the next morning, Strickland and Marshall entered Starsky's cell and Strickland shook him roughly. Starsky woke up swinging out of nothing more than pure reflex. Just as he was about to hit Marshall, Strickland grabbed his arm and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Starsky opened his eyes and realized that it was Strickland holding him down. He took a deep breath and forced his body to relax. "You oughta know better than to sneak up on a fella while he's sleeping like that, for cryin' out loud." Starsky yawned, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 0500 and you're already late," Marshall said.

"Late. Late for what? How can I be late; it's the middle of the night?" Starsky mumbled.

"I told you yesterday it was time to start training."

"Oh yeah, you did." Starsky stood and went with Strickland and Marshall to the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, Starsky turned to the right and was headed to the cell where he had the fight with Ron. Strickland grabbed Starsky's arm and pulled him to the left. They stopped at the door that led to the room Warden Jefferson told Starsky was empty. "What's in there?" Starsky asked. He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

"You'll see," Marshall said.

Strickland unlocked the door and went inside followed by Starsky then Marshall. Starsky saw a large room with men doing various things as other guards watched them. He saw two men boxing, one man was lifting weights, another was doing pull ups and he saw the man he once called the refrigerator lifting about a hundred pounds with each arm. Starsky guessed there were about ten inmates all together. Starsky's eyes got big as the large man stared at him. "What you lookin' at cop?"

"Nothin'."

Strickland led Starsky to a mat on the floor and said, "Let's see how many pushups you can do." He pointed to the mat, "Down."

Starsky noticed that everyone was staring at him and slowly got on the mat face down. He put his hands in front of him and stretched his legs out until his toes were touching the mat. He took a deep breath, bent his elbows and eased his body down until his nose was touching the mat. Strickland said, "That's one. Keep it up until you do fifty."

"Fifty!" Starsky said. He smiled, "No problem." He continued doing pushups as Strickland counted. When he finished he laid his head on the floor, "I did it."

Strickland kicked him in the ribs. Starsky curled up in a ball from the pain of the blow. "Yeah, so what. Let me know when you can do a hundred."

Starsky stood up and asked, "What's next, Tiddly Winks?"

"You wish," Strickland said. He took Starsky to the barbell next.

Starsky looked at the barbell and saw fifty pounds on each side. He knew he could lift that easy enough and went to work. He bent his knees and gripped the bar underhanded and lifted the weight waist high in one easy smooth movement. He perfectly executed the lift and after he completed ten of those, Marshall added ten pounds to each side. Starsky was beginning to reach his limit after twenty of those. In fact, he dropped the bar on the last one. He could feel the muscles in his arms burning and twitching. His energy was waning but his determination to do whatever they threw at him wasn't. Starsky tried to see which inmates were in the room as well as which guards were there. He recognized a couple of guards as the ones who held him down in Hopkins's office the other day and was able to get most of their names. Starsky was kept working out all morning going from one thing to another. His resolve never faded. He silently thanked Hutch for every time he made him go running and the time he taught him how to properly lift weights. Starsky was kept busy all day going from one thing to another. He was made to run in place for thirty minutes, lift more weights and then run in place again. He was in the training room until 1700 and was never fed. When he was finally allowed to go back to his cell, he felt every part of his body retaliating. His black eye was hurting again even though it was healing nicely, all four of his limbs were aching and felt so heavy he could hardly move them and his back was screaming at him. His stomach was growling and he felt so weak all over he didn't think he could move another muscle.

He entered his cell and saw a tray of food had been left on the bed for him. His food was malodorous and tasted as bad as he expected but he ate it anyway. Today was Wednesday and he knew he wouldn't get a decent meal until Friday when he went back to court. After he finished whatever that stuff was that they called dinner, he made his way to the sink and washed up a bit. He knew that his muscles were going to cramp from the workout but he also knew that if he drank a lot of water it would help. Hutch had told him that before and after a workout drinking water would keep him from dehydrating and that was the main cause of muscle cramps. Starsky silently thanked Hutch for that little tidbit of information. He made a cup using his hands and drank as much water as he could.

He returned to his bed and flopped down with his legs hanging over the side. He fell asleep almost instantly even though it was only 1900. Starsky didn't even hear the cell door open when Harvey unlocked it to remove his dinner tray. He knew he was being watched so he quickly glanced at Starsky and noticed he didn't seem to have any new bruises on his face and for that he was grateful. He didn't know where Starsky had been all day or what he'd gone through but he did know his partner was worn out. He instinctively reached his hand out to put his buddy's feet all the way on the bed but drew his hand back out of fear of being seen and blowing his cover and Starsky's. Starsky let out a loud snore and Harvey grinned slightly. He picked up the tray and noticed the foul odor. He silently promised Starsky a good meal on Friday. He left the cell without Starsky even knowing he was there.

Hutch was tired, more emotionally than physically, when he left the prison at 2300 that night. He thought about his long day as he pulled into his driveway. He drove the thirty minutes to the prison to see Starsky as himself with Captain Dobey to visit at 0900 and was told that Starsky had lost his visitor privileges for the day. He had nothing else to do so he went to The Pits and talked to Huggy a while. Talking to Huggy always made him feel better. Hutch was expected to work at the prison as Chris Harvey at noon until 2000, he was sure he could check on Starsky when he got there at noon even if he couldn't talk to him. When he arrived at noon the assistant warden asked him to work over until 2300 because one of the other guards was out sick. Hutch agreed. He was eager to spend as much time at the prison as he could without drawing suspicion. Hutch hurried to get through his rounds. Starsky's cell was one of the last ones on the block and as he approached he noticed the cell was empty. Hutch, who was usually the calmer one of the pair, almost panicked. His mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened. Was Starsky's cover blown? If it was, what happened to him? Had his own cover been blown and what would happen to Starsky if it had been? Was his partner, his best friend, lying dead or dying someplace? Had he been beaten to death by the guards and or other inmates involved in the fights? He felt his heart pounding and his breathing increased. He knew he had to calm his nerves before he did blow his cover. He finished the rounds and asked another guard where Starsky was. Hutch was told that prisoner had started a fight and was put in the hole for the day. Hutch felt a little better. The hole, as it was referred to, was a lonely place in the basement but no one would bother Starsky there. He would be hungry because the other guards wouldn't bring him anything but he would at least be safe. Hutch was ordered by Hopkins to work in the library from 1500 until 1900 then he had to collect the dinner trays from the prisoners that didn't eat in the dining hall. He felt relieved to see Starsky lying in his bed. He wished he had been awake but just seeing his partner was okay would have to do until he could talk to him Friday. Tomorrow was Thursday and he wouldn't be working in the prison. He thought about making the drive to see if he would be allowed to see him, but he knew it wasn't a visitation day so that would be out of the question.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hutch sighed as he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. He took his holster off and hung it on his closet door. He unbuttoned his guard's uniform shirt and tossed it on the bed. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He finished getting undressed and emerged from the bathroom wearing his favorite red robe. Hutch opened a bottle of beer and sat on the couch. He started reminiscing about the day Captain Dobey called them into his office and they were introduced to Warden Jefferson. Captain Dobey told them to have a seat and the warden proceeded to explain that he had a feeling some of the guards were organizing fights between the prisoners. He had noticed more unexplained injuries among the inmates and there were behavioral changes in some of them too. Most of the concerns involved long-term inmates serving ten years or more. They asked him more details about the injuries and he explained that there were cameras almost everywhere and when he noticed an inmate with facial bruises he asked the guards that were on duty and was told the inmate was involved in a fight in the dining area, the library or some other common area. Starsky said, "So. I mean what's so unusual about that? Prisoners fight all the time, don't they?"

The warden replied by saying, "Yes, you're right detective Hutchinson…"

"I'm Starsky," Starsky pointed at himself, "he's Hutch," Starsky said pointing at Hutch.

"Sorry. Detective Starsky, you're right prisoners do fight, but there is nothing on the tapes and I've looked at them a hundred times. I've heard whispers about fights. I've done as much snooping as I think I can without drawing too much suspicion. I don't want the guards to know I suspect anything."

Starsky looked at Hutch and took a deep breath, "I call bait."

"No. Let it be me." Starsky shook his head no. "Starsk."

"Not this time. I'll do it. You be the fishin' pole and save my ass when the time comes."

"Captain, what are they talking about?" Warden Jefferson asked as he looked at Starsky then Hutch. Hutch chuckled at the memory and took another sip of his beer.

"Let's see, what did Captain Dobey say?" He leaned back and said, "Oh yeah. Dobey asked us to interpret what Starsk and I were talking about." He grinned. He liked how he could hold an entire conversation with Starsky without anyone else knowing what they were saying. Hutch wanted to be the one on the inside. Truth be told, neither of them wanted to see the other one be 'the bait' as Starsky put it. It was going to be one of the most dangerous undercover operations they had ever accepted. A cop going undercover in a prison was not only dangerous, it was suicidal. Hutch remembered Starsky looking at him with that stubborn look on his face as he said, "Look, Hutch, you know I have more of a reputation of being a hot-head than you. It will be easier for me to get on the inside and you know it." Hutch said aloud, "I knew you were right, Starsk. I just hope we can pull the plug on this before it's too late," as he picked up the beer and took a sip. He was scared for his partner and best friend. His mind drifted back to how Starsky laid out his plan of the false voluntary manslaughter charge. He stated that would give more credibility to his ability to fight. Captain Dobey frowned. He didn't like the idea of Starsky going to prison. Deep down he had to admit it was a pretty good plan and he too gave in to his detective's plans. Warden Jefferson explained that he would watch Starsky as much as he could but he couldn't alter his own work schedule or the whole operation would be in jeopardy. He also couldn't show Starsky any favoritism. Starsky acknowledged the sticky situation he would be putting the warden in.

They spent the following week working out most of the details and setting up the case. Normally, an undercover operation worked best if very few people knew about it. But this time there would need to be quite a few in on the operation. Starsky and Hutch had been burned more than once by people they thought could be trusted and finding the right people to trust was the scariest part. Even a female prosecutor once turned on them and had everyone believing they were on the take for her own personal gain. Controlling the trial was an essential part of the whole plan.

Captain Dobey started with a list of judges he knew well and they decided that Judge Moon would be most likely to allow them to hold the mock trial. Captain Dobey had known Judge Moon for years and he was agreeable to participate. They also had to let the District Attorney in on their team. He had to arrange for the arrest and bring the charges against Starsky. He wasn't in favor of the whole idea but Starsky managed to get him on board. They would also need a well-known, respected coroner to falsify a report. Coroner, Michelle Young, joined the team. Starsky and Hutch had worked with her before and knew she could be trusted. Her job was to make a report that would refute everything Starsky would say about the way poor old Jake Collins died. She said she would create a very convincing detailed report for the court. A lawyer for Starsky was also needed. That was probably the hardest person for them to decide on. Neither Starsky nor Hutch cared much for lawyers. They had met Josh Corbin in court before and he seemed to fit the bill of what they needed. Josh agreed to be a part of the team before Starsky told him all the details of the case.

Starsky and Hutch went to The Pits and asked if Huggy had heard anything on the streets about the organized fights. He said he would keep his eyes and ears open, as always. Starsky and Hutch voiced their concerns to Huggy about having so many people involved and Huggy said he would keep an ear out for news on any of them too.

Once all the players were in place, the stage was set. Huggy anonymously called in a shots fired call. Starsky and Hutch were in the area just as it had been prearranged. They wanted to hurry and get Starsky on the inside of the prison because they knew it would be a few days at least before he could find anything about the fights. Hutch prepared him a large steak dinner on his last night as a free man. It wasn't until the day after Starsky was arrested that Warden Jefferson let Hutch know that he had found a place for him as a part-time guard. He arranged for him to work on the same block that Starsky was taken to. The warden said that he would work Hutch in the prison as much as he could without drawing suspicion. Hutch laughed as he remembered that he managed to disguise himself so well that Starsky didn't recognize him. He picked up his beer bottle and raised it in the air, "Starsk, I hope you know what you're doing, Buddy." He drank the last of the beer and set the empty bottle back on the table. Hutch knew Starsky would be on his own tomorrow. He wasn't allowed visitors and Chris Harvey was not scheduled to work. He wouldn't see Starsky until he saw him in the courtroom on Friday. He was worried about his partner and it was with a heavy heart that he went to bed.

Starsky groaned as he started to move Thursday morning. He thought he was in pain the night before; that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He had gone through boot camp years ago but this was brutal. He wanted to work out some of the stiffness before he was taken back to the training room. He sat on the side of the bed and attempted to move his arms in front of him. He winced as every muscle in his arms screamed for him to stop. Starsky needed to prove to Hopkins that he would be a good fighter so he gritted his teeth and fought through the pain and forced his arms to cooperate. He stood up so he could have more room and his legs almost buckled. He rubbed his thighs and bent his left knee raising his leg as high as he could then he did the same to his right leg. He walked very slowly to the sink and cupped his hands so he could drink some water hoping that Hutch was right and drinking water before he was forced to work out would help his aching muscles.

It wasn't long before Strickland came and took him to the workout room. The workout was just as atrocious as it had been the previous day. He was at least given a fifteen-minute lunch, which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and water. He was grateful for the protein. No matter how much his body retaliated against his every movement, Starsky performed much better than Strickland or Marshall thought he would.

Hopkins was watching as Starsky was made to lift weights. He saw nothing but pure determination on his face. He knew Starsky was a real fighter and would stop at nothing once his mind was made up. He was anxious to put Starsky in the cell for a real fight, but realized that would be a foolish move until the trial was over. He couldn't send his newest prize fighter to court looking more beaten than he already was. He knew Starsky was driven by rewards as much as he was by the threats made against his partner. He remembered Starsky asking, "What's in it for me?" Hopkins was sure he found the right combination of rewards and threats to keep Starsky in line for a long time. He paid attention to how much Starsky enjoyed being allowed food to be brought in from the outside. Sure Starsky didn't want to see anything to happen to his partner, but he also liked the comforts, like a shower, that came from winning. Hopkins decided that Starsky had enough for the day and had Marshall bring him back to his cell early.

Starsky wasn't sure why he was taken back to his cell but he was grateful for it. He drank more water as soon as he could. He decided the best thing for him to do was to lie down and rest a little while then he planned to exercise a little to work out some of the stiffness. His head hit the bed and he was out within a minute. He woke up at 1700 when Strickland brought him his dinner tray. Starsky didn't want to be mixed with the general population because he didn't want to run into anyone he had put there so he was just fine with staying in his cell. He was too sore and tired to be bored. He ate the abysmal stuff they called his dinner and put the tray on the floor. He was hoping Hutch would arrange for something more to his liking for lunch tomorrow. He was looking forward to getting out for the day. He didn't really know much more than he did the other day, but he was making progress. If they could rush the trial and hurry with the guilty verdict, he knew he would find himself in a fight soon. He wasn't looking forward to fighting, but it was the only way they were going to find out who all the players were. He moved around as much as he thought his aching muscles would allow him to. He walked around the small cell and moved his throbbing arms briskly back and forth as he walked. He took short deep breaths and expelled the oxygen out of his pursed lips. He finally stopped. He drank more water and sat back on the bed. He picked up one of the books and leaned against the wall as he continued to read.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Starsky had fallen asleep by 2000 and he slept until 0600 the next morning. He was excited about going to court and seeing Hutch again. He really missed him and almost wished they were both in the prison. _Almost-_he was relieved to know that Hutch was safe. That would give him one less thing to worry about. He knew Hutch was plenty worried about him, though. It showed on his face every time he saw him. A guard Starsky had not seen before came to the door. This guard was huge. His arms were bigger around than the refrigerator's. He stood at least six feet five inches tall, had no hair and Starsky noticed he looked like he just ate a sour lemon or a box of nails. Starsky couldn't decide which. He stood up and pushed back the grunts and groans his body was screaming at him. Starsky looked up at the guard and stood in front of the door never taking his eyes off the big man. The guard looked down at Starsky and said, "You think Strickland and Marshall were tough on you? Wait until tomorrow."

Starsky swallowed hard as he tried not to show the fear that was building inside him. "What's the big deal about tomorrow?"

"You're mine the whole weekend."

"Define _mine _for me, will ya?"

"You'll see. I'm here to take you to the shower so give me your hands." Starsky stuck his hands through the bars. "Turn around." Starsky turned around so his hands were cuffed behind him. That was a move that caused him extreme pain. He gritted his teeth to keep from making a sound. He turned back around and Starsky noticed the man's name plate said Andrew Blanks. A name he would have to remember to ask Hutch to run down. Starsky took his shower and changed into his suit.

Starsky almost hit his head in the process of being shoved into the back of the car. He managed to duck just enough at the last second. He looked at the guard in the mirror. The guard stared back at Starsky without saying anything. Starsky huffed and turned his head to look out of the window. The scenery was a nice change. He was getting tired of looking at the stone walls of the prison. It had only been two days since his last court appearance but it seemed like a lot longer.

He entered the courtroom and couldn't help but grin a little when he saw Hutch sitting in the seat right behind his chair and beside him was Captain Dobey. Hutch grinned back and nodded. Hutch was relieved to see Starsky too. This was only day three of the trial and Josh started off by stating the defense rests. If this had been an actually trial Josh would have paraded a whole slew of officers and friends attesting to Starsky's fine character and morals.

The prosecutor, Don Hall's, first witness was the coroner, Michelle Young. He handed her the report on Jake Collins. She glanced at it and said yes, it was the report that she had written. He asked her what her conclusions were. She testified that she found that the deceased had been knocked out and then he had been kicked and hit in the head again. It was the second blow to the head that killed the victim. She was on the stand for two hours before Judge Moon called for the lunch break.

Starsky stood as the judge exited the room. Blanks escorted Starsky to a room and locked Starsky in. Just as they had done the previous days of the trial, Babcock and Simmons showed up to relieve Starsky's guard for lunch. Simmons told Blanks the location of a place just down the street he could go for a great lunch. Blanks pondered the idea for a while but decided Starsky wasn't going anywhere. He thanked Simmons and left. Babcock watched him as he left the courthouse and signaled to Simmons that he was gone.

Starsky was all smiles when he entered the room next to the Judge's chambers. He sat down next to Hutch, who looked him over from heat-to-foot. Starsky said, "I'm okay. No new bruises, Mom," and chuckled.

"Just making sure, Pal." Hutch grinned. He was happy to Starsky in one piece.

Hutch had brought all of Starsky's favorite Mexican foods for lunch. The muscles in Starsky's arms were still very sore from the workout they had been subjected to the past two days and he reached slowly for the overstuffed burrito that was calling his name. This slow movement did not go unnoticed by his 'mother-hen' partner. Starsky saw Hutch watching him and said, "I promise I'm okay. Look, they had me working out the past two days. I'm a little sore, that's all. According to Strickland, I'll be in training until the trial is over. Once I'm found guilty," Starsky sighed as he took a bite of the burrito, "I'll be in a real fight."

Hutch looked at the prosecutor, "How soon can we realistically end the trial?"

"I think I should enter more evidence than just the coroner's report. With Starsky's good record that might not be enough to convince the jury. I need to have a witness to his short temper. Build him up as a hot head." He took a bite of the taco he was devouring. "Come to think of it, do you know who we can get to testify against Starsky? Another officer would be ideal."

Starsky took a big gulp of his soda and said, "Simmons and Babcock. They already know this whole thing is a farce anyway. They'll say anything you want them too. Do you think you can drag out the coroner's testimony another day then have Simmons and Babcock take a whole day each. That should do it."

"I can do that," the prosecutor said. "I'll go over their testimony with them tonight."

"I think we definitely should continue on Monday. Do you think we could drag it out another week if we skipped proceedings on Tuesday and maybe Thursday?" Starsky asked. Hutch kept looking at Starsky. He was sure there was something he wasn't telling him, something he was didn't want Hutch to know. Starsky noticed the looks he was getting from his partner and shook his head, "Hutch, quit looking at me like that. I told ya, I'm okay. I'm sore, tired and really hungry." He reached for a taco, "But we knew what we were getting into. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I knew it would be dangerous. Just let me finish it."

Hutch nodded, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Besides, they won't let anything happen to me until the trial's over." Starsky finished the taco and picked up his drink. "I know a couple of weeks is a little short for a voluntary manslaughter trial but I don't want to keep it going much longer."

"I think we can put your fate in the hands of the jury by next Friday," Judge Moon said. "I just hope they find you guilty."

"With the evidence from the coroner and the other officer's testimony I'm pretty confident I'll win this case," prosecutor Hall stated.

"Have you found out anything, Detective?" Warden Jefferson asked.

"Not really. I've been taken to a room and have been lifting weights, doing pushups, running in place and a bunch of other physical stuff I can't remember right now. I was only given dinner on Wednesday but yesterday I had lunch and dinner. The other prisoners don't really talk much. I think that's because they're always guarded. By the way, the food in your prison is pretty abysmal."

"I really can't do anything about that. Prison food has always been awful and probably always will be."

Starsky nodded. "Hey, what can you tell us about that behemoth, Andrew Blanks?" Hutch chuckled at Starsky's descriptive name for the rather large guard.

"He's been working for me about a year now. Moved here from up north," Warden Jefferson said.

"He moved here from up north?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah. It was…you think he has something to do with the fights too?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Starsky said. He looked around the room and mumbled, "He sort of made a threat this morning."

"I knew there was something you weren't telling us, damn it, Starsk!" Hutch jumped up, his voice was louder than he intended.

"Shhh. Sit down and calm down will ya, Partner," Starsky said.

"What exactly did he say to you? And don't lie or leave anything out. I'll know if you do," Hutch said as he sat back down.

"All's he said was that I was going to be his for the entire weekend," Starsky said as he picked up his soda.

"And?" Hutch asked.

Starsky frowned, "And he suggested that Marshall and Strickland were a couple of girl scouts compared to him. Hutch, I'm sure he just means my training is going to be rough. I can handle it. I'm tougher than they think."

"Warden, I'm not scheduled until Tuesday. Is there any way to put me on the schedule tomorrow or Sunday?"

"No. I can't. The guards all work regular shifts. I can't change that without someone becoming suspicious. But I am coming in on Sunday to do some paperwork. I'll arrange to have a little chat with Detective Starsky then, okay?"

Hutch wasn't happy and looked at Starsky who nodded. He turned his gaze back to the warden, "I guess it will have to do. But I want you to call me as soon as you see him. In the meantime, I'll do some digging of my own."

"I promise I will call you."

"Thanks."

The small group talked another half hour going over the details of the trail yet to take place. Michelle Young, the coroner, was asked to come in and asked to make her testimony as detailed as possible and to take as long as she could in doing so. They needed the trial to last for another week. Josh Corbin explained that they wanted a speedy trial, but they were on the verge of making it too short. It needed to last until next Friday. She said she understood and said she could get so technical they wouldn't understand a word she was saying.

The trial resumed with the coroner going into details of the injuries that the deceased suffered. She showed a very graphic photograph of the man's skull and pointed out where the fracture was that caused his death. She went into explicit details as she explained how the initial blow caused intracranial bleeding that eventually caused his death. But she could tell by the pooling pattern of the blood that the deceased had been kicked and hit even after that fatal blow. The next pictures she showed were different views of the decedent's face. Those picture showed a man dead lying on the floor. Some members of the jury gasped at the pictures. They looked at Starsky like he was some kind of animal. Starsky hung his head as if he was ashamed of what he had done. The man was lying on his right side but had blood and bruising on the left side of his face. The way the blood was already pooling in the photograph proved that he was struck several times after he was already lying on the floor and before death occurred. There were also rib fractures that were caused by being kicked as he was lying on the floor. She showed those photos as well. The prosecutor asked about defensive marks on the deceased. The coroner stated that there were no sign of any defensive marks on the deceased. There were no bruised knuckles or hands. She could not find any skin under his nails or signs that he fought at all.

Starsky's attorney asked if any of those injuries could have been caused before Starsky entered the house. She reiterated that there were no defensive wounds and the facial injuries occurred after the blow to the head. Josh had no further questions.

Judge Moon stated that court would resume on Monday at 0900. He hit his gavel and everyone in the courtroom stood up as he retired to his chambers.

Hutch patted Starsky on the shoulder just as he was being led away by the guard, Andrew Blanks. Starsky winked at Hutch slightly before leaving.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blanks was right when he told Starsky that what Strickland and Marshall put him through was nothing compared to the weekend he had planned for him. Starsky was rudely awakened at 0600 on Saturday by a bucket of cold water being tossed on him. He jumped so fast he hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He sat for a minute rubbing the top of his head while the cold water dripped down his face. "Hey, that wasn't necessary!" He screamed.

"Get up, we got things to do." Starsky heard Blanks deep, gruff voice say.

Starsky slowly got up and walked to the cell door. Blanks handcuffed Starsky's hands behind his back. Starsky knew he was in for a rough day and wasn't looking forward to it. The guard led Starsky to the parking garage. Starsky stopped before Blanks opened the door. "I'm not stepping one foot outside this prison so you can shoot me for trying to escape. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm certainly not that stupid either."

"I'm not dumb enough to pull that stunt. Your partner would come after me before your body got cold. Besides, we have bigger and better plans for you. You have no idea how much of a hot commodity a cop is worth on the inside."

"I'm beginning to find out." Starsky was ushered to the waiting car. Blanks put his hand on Starsky's head and roughly bent it down before pushing him in the back seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"To run."

"Run? More training?" Starsky asked as he stared out the window.

"Yeah. From the looks of the way your trial going, you'll be fighting in a couple of weeks. We wanna make sure you're good and ready. Don't want you getting too beat up on your first fight."

"Nice of you to care about my beautiful face."

Blanks laughed, "I couldn't give a rat's ass about you or your face. I have a lot of money on this and I'm going to see to it that you don't make me lose a dime of it."

"You mean you guys are already betting on me? My trial's not even over yet."

"Your trial's over, all right. You were there. You heard that lady coroner bury you." Blanks looked in the rearview mirror. "Just between us, what really happened?"

Starsky stared at the eyes he saw in the mirror a minute before taking a deep breath and answering, "Just between us?" Blanks nodded. Starsky didn't really have anything to lose by admitting he had beaten Jake Collins to death. If anything, it would help with the case. "Okay. When we entered the house Hutch was shot at and knocked down. I saw him running out of the house. Collins came at me. That parts true. I banged his head on the counter and he fell. I thought of how close they came to killing Hutch and I lost it. I mean, I completely lost it. Before I knew it, I was on top beating the shit out of him. I stopped when I heard Hutch open the front door. Hutch still thinks I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm glad you were honest with me."

"You're right about the trial. I don't see how I'm going to walk out a free man and I figure I need to make my next few years as comfortable as I can."

"That's the best way to look at this. You and I can go pretty far in this little venture, Partner."

Starsky wanted to cringe at being called partner by anyone other than Hutch, especially this low-life. But he didn't cringe, grit his teeth or even bite his lip. Instead he relaxed a little and said, "You set up the fights and I'll do everything I can to win 'em as long as I'm treated right and you guys leave Hutch alone."

"You have yourself a deal," Blanks said. He pulled over on the side of the road and put a blindfold on Starsky. "Don't want you to see where we're going."

"Terrific," Starsky replied. He allowed Blanks to put the blindfold on without a fight.

Blanks drove another twenty minutes then pull the car into a grassy area. He removed the blindfold. "What's this place?" Starsky asked as he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Just an old school. We can do what we want here." Blanks looked around, "No cameras."

"You can't hurt me until after the trial and I can't fight until then either so what am I here for?" Starsky asked. He looked around and noticed the brick sign in front of the school. The name of the school was Henderson High. He whispered the name in hopes he would remember it. The old school appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. He saw a road and trees nearby but there were no other building. He shut his eyes briefly and didn't hear anything except for the wind in the trees and a couple of birds. No other vehicles on the road and no voices.

"See the track," Blanks pointed to the track next to them that went around the football field. Starsky nodded. "Run." Starsky looked at the track and back at Blanks. "And don't get any ideas. I'm pretty sure the bullets in this gun can outrun you."

"I see your point. Ya, ain't gotta worry about me. I told you as long as you don't lay a hand on Hutch and I get treated right, I'll fight for you. You got a timer?"

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"It's not like I have a choice now, do I? Once I commit to something, I'm all in."

Blanks grabbed Starsky and pulled him in close to him, "Damn right you don't have a choice." He pulled a timer out of his pocket and said, "Go." He pushed the button on the timer.

As Starsky started to run he remembered all the times he went running with Hutch. He was grateful Hutch kept after him to stay in shape. He promised himself he would never complain again. Then he laughed and said, "Yes, you will and you know it." He wanted a good time so he ran as fast as he could. He started to slow down when he made it back to the starting point but Blanks yelled at him to keep going. He ran around the track twice before Blanks allowed him to stop. Starsky leaned forward, put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. "I don't suppose…" He took a couple of breaths, "you brought…" another breath, "any water with you, did ya?" He took a few more deep breaths and his breathing returned to normal.

Blanks opened the front door of the car and pulled out a canteen. "Sure did." He took a few swallows of the cool refreshing water. Starsky's mouth was watering and he licked his lips. His throat was parched from running. He watched every swallow Blanks took anticipating the moments until his own thirst would be quenched. Blanks put the top back on the canteen, "For me." He tossed the canteen back in the front seat of the car.

Starsky stared at him, "That's just cold. We're not starting this partnership on a good foot, ya know?"

Blanks stared at Starsky for a minute then said, "I'll tell you what. That track is about 400 meters. You just ran 800 meters in three minutes and forty seconds. Take a minute to catch your breath and if you can run it in less time, I'll give you all the water you want."

Starsky looked at the car, the track and Blanks. "You want me to run it again in less time." Starsky didn't wait for a reply he made sure his shoes were tied tight and got into position. He was determined to beat his previous time. "You can do it, Starsk. You have to," he said aloud as he started running. He forced himself to run faster than he ever had before. He wasn't doing it just for the water. He was doing it to show Blanks that he could and a little bit for himself too. Starsky had to admit that he kind of enjoyed the challenge of it. He ran past Blanks on the first lap and lowered his head and ran even faster. When he came back around and stopped, Blanks was all smiles, "You did it. You ran it in three minutes thirty seconds." He reached in the car as Starsky was taking long deep breaths and pulled out the canteen. He handed it to Starsky, "See, you do what you're told and you get rewards."

Starsky nodded and grabbed the canteen. He held it a minute as he took a few more deep breaths. He opened it and tilted the canteen so that the water ran down his throat quenching his thirst. "Thanks," he said as he put the top back on.

Blanks put the blindfold and handcuffs back on Starsky and forced him into the backseat of the car. Starsky was hoping that he would be taken back to his cell. His hopes were dashed when he was taken to what the guards called the training room. Blanks and Starsky were the only ones in the room and Blanks put Starsky through a very vigorous routine. Starsky had to lift more weights, do more pushups, and Blanks had him doing pull-ups on a new bar that had been installed. Starsky pushed himself more than he ever had. He pushed himself more than he thought he ever could. Blanks kept him going from one exercise to another. He allowed Starsky to get a few drinks of water during the grueling workout. Starsky blocked out all the pain he felt throughout his entire body. It was as if his mind had shut down. He did everything exactly as he was told without questioning it. Finally, Starsky reached his physical limit. He was doing pull-ups when he closed his eyes and fell on the floor. Blanks kicked him and said, "Get up." Starsky only moaned. Blanks looked at his watched and realized he had kept Starsky moving for a full twelve hours. As Starsky lay on the ground, Blanks mumbled, "I gotta hand it to you, you're one tough son-of-a-bitch." He shook his head, bent down and woke Starsky up. "Come on, get up and I'll take you back to your cell."

Starsky moaned as he forced an eye to open. He forced his body to cooperate and slowly got up. It took every bit of strength in him to make the walk back to his cell. Blanks shoved him inside and said, "Same time tomorrow." He slammed the door shut so loud it made Starsky shudder. Starsky made his way to the sink and splashed some cool water on his face. He made a cup using his hands and drank some of the cool liquid. He couldn't remember ever being this tired. He dried his face, stumbled to his bed and noticed a tray waiting for him. He was so hungry he didn't notice if the food was edible or not but he was grateful for every bite of it.

Sunday morning Warden Jefferson arrived at his office at 0800 and the first thing he did was to request to see Detective Starsky. Blanks had taken Starsky down to the training room at 0700. He made Starsky wash up a bit in his cell before taking him to see the warden. After Starsky wiped his face, Blanks handcuffed him and led him down the hall to see the warden. As he held tightly onto Starsky's arm he whispered, "I don't think I need to remind you to keep that trap of yours shut. You know what I'll to do that partner of yours?"

"Yeah, I know," Starsky replied as he gritted his teeth. "I know what you're capable of doing."

"No. I don't think you are, but if you squeal or lose a fight…" he pointed a finger in Starsky's face, "then you will know. I'll tie him to a chair and make him feel pain like he's never felt before and I'll make you watch. You'll watch and know it's entirely your fault."

"We have a deal and I'm not about to break it."

"Don't you forget it."

Blanks opened the door to the warden's office and tossed Starsky into a chair. "You can remove the cuffs. I'm sure Mr. Starsky here isn't stupid enough to try anything right now."

"That's Detective Starsky," Starsky mumbled. The warden ignored Starsky's remark and dismissed Blanks. He told Blanks he would call for him when he was ready. As soon as Blanks left the room, Warden Jefferson handed Starsky a large paper bag. Starsky opened the bag and his mouth began to water. Inside the bag was a breakfast fit for a king. "Aw, man, you're my new best friend," he said as he took out the Styrofoam plate. He could smell the eggs, sausage, and toast. Starsky removed the napkin and tucked it under his shirt and pulled out the fork and started on the eggs.

"Who do you think told me what to bring you," Warden Jefferson said smiling.

"Hutch. He told you to bring this?"

The warden nodded, came by my house with it before I left. Starsky grinned. Words could not express how much that meant to him. Hutch was a great partner and buddy. "How was yesterday?"

Starsky swallowed the bite of sausage he had in his mouth and said, "It was brutal. Worse than boot camp. Blanks had me running at Henderson High for hours then I worked out in that blasted training room until I literally passed out. I don't even know what time that was. I didn't eat until dinner last night." He took another bite of the scrambled eggs, "Thanks by the way."

"I don't know what to say, Detective. I'm sorry for what you're going through."

"It's okay. Right now I'm workin' out. I suppose it's not hurting me to get in better shape. After the guilty verdict is when the real fun begins. When you see that mother-hen partner of mine you can…"

Warden Jefferson cut him off, "You can call him if you'd like. It's a secured line." He picked up the phone and dialed for an outside line.

"Sure. Thanks," Starsky said as he his face lit up. He swallowed the last bite of eggs and took a bite of his toast. He pushed the numbers to Hutch's. When Hutch answered, he told him all about how Blanks put him through his paces yesterday. He swore he would never complain about running with Hutch again. Hutch laughed and said he would remind him of that the next time he did complain. He also told Starsky that he would check out the school. Hutch told Starsky that he did some looking into Blanks' background. He found out that Blanks had worked at another prison for three years. He quit about a year ago and moved here and took the guards job. Hutch continued to tell Starsky that Blanks had no criminal record. Starsky assured Hutch that he was okay and he'd see him in court tomorrow.

Warden Jefferson asked, "How long do you want me to keep you here?"

Starsky noticed the time on the wall and said, "I think two hours is long enough. If I stay much longer he'll only wonder why."

The warden handed Starsky a couple of candy bars and said, "Hide these. You might want them later."

Starsky put the Snickers bars in his pocket. "Thanks." He noticed the worried look the warden had on his face and said, "Don't worry, Warden. We'll catch 'em. I'll find out everyone who's involved. It may take a little time and I might get beat up a bit, but we'll get 'em."

"I just worry that I'm putting you and your partner in too much danger."

"There's no such thing as too much danger," Starsky said as he smiled. "It will go quicker once the trial's over. Don't worry and Hutch and me, or rather Hutch and I, can take care of ourselves and each other."

Starsky left with Blanks when he returned. With the warden in his office, Blanks didn't want to take Starsky off prison grounds so he took him back to the training room. He put Starsky through his paces all morning. Blanks was a little surprised how well Starsky was doing. He knew as an officer, Starsky was probably in pretty good shape, but Starsky was stronger and more determined than he had expected. He smiled as he watched him workout. 'I can make a lot of money off this one,' Blanks thought. At 1500 he said, "Okay, that's enough workout for today."

"I was just gettin' started," Starsky replied as he put the barbell down.

"I want you to go to the library and check out some books about fighting. You got brawn and determination for sure, I wanna make sure you got the brains for a real fight."

Starsky threw his hands up in the air, "Whatever you say." He put his hands at his side and added, "A nice meal would be appreciated." He sniffed his armpits, "A shower would be great too." He shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

"All right. I'll take you to shower then the library. You'll get dinner tonight with everyone else."

"Thanks."

After a quick shower, Starsky was taken to the main dining hall. He wasn't sure if he was going to like that idea or not. He was nervous around the other inmates. Everyone knew he was a cop and they were likely to snap at any time and he would be the focus of their anger. He received his dinner tray and looked for a nice quiet empty spot. He didn't want a repeat of dumping his tray all over the refrigerator again. Starsky spotted an almost empty table and made a bee-line for it. He sat quietly and ate what he called 'slop.' Blanks had not left Starsky's sight all weekend. He figured he was being watched more now because he was in training now and would be fighting soon.

After dinner, he was taken back to his cell. He was totally exhausted again and again he was in pain from the vigorous workout. He sat on the bed and picked up a book on boxing. He remembered the Snickers bar he had in his pocket. He leaned against the metal frame of the bed and took his shirt off. He laid his shirt across the pockets of his pants then he reached under his shirt and took the candy bar out. He unwrapped it and broke a small piece of it off. He pretended to sneeze and when he covered his mouth he put the broken piece in his mouth. He continued to read his book and eat his candy. It was possibly the best candy bar he had ever tasted.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Starsky and every muscle in his body were elated to be in court and out of the training room. He was escorted by Marshall. He was surprised that Marshall was by himself, Strickland usually accompanied him to court. Starsky thought maybe Strickland was just off today. He knew that guards often changed their routines to keep prisoners off guard. Today his good name would be drug through the mud by a couple of good friends. It was all a set-up of course and he hoped in the end everyone else would understand.

The coroner finished her devastating testimony on Friday and today the prosecutor called Simmons to the stand first. Simmons looked uncomfortable as he described how Starsky got angry with him for stopping him from hitting a suspect who had been handcuffed already. He stated that Starsky had handcuffed the man and threw him on the ground and sat on top of him. He went into detail how Starsky struck the man with his left hand hard enough to leave a bruise. He was about to strike again when Simmons pulled Starsky off him. Starsky grabbed Simmons by the shirt collar and slammed him onto the hood of the car.

Starsky jumped up and yelled that Simmons was lying that never happened. He was so loud and boisterous that Judge Moon threatened to have removed from the rest of the proceedings. Josh grabbed Starsky's arm and gently guided him back into his seat. Hutch leaned forward and whispered something in Starsky's ear. Josh apologized to the court for his client's outburst and begged for the court forgiveness. Judge Moon advised him to keep better control of his client.

When everyone settled down after Starsky's outburst, Hall had Simmons repeat Starsky's actions after he had pulled him off the suspect. Simmons explained again how Starsky slammed him onto the car then he took the palm of his hand and pushed the hair on his forehead back revealing small, two inch scar. He said he had to have six stitches. He explained that he never reported the incident and said he had fallen during a struggle with the suspect because he had been a friend up until that point.

They broke for lunch around noon. Today they had pizza with the works for lunch. Simmons and Babcock were in the lunch room and Simmons apologized to Starsky for all the lies and for disgracing his good name. Starsky told him it was all part of the plan. Starsky thought showing the jury the old scar was a good touch and asked how he really got the scar. Simmons said he'd had it since he was kid and fell off his bike. Hutch laughed. Hutch told Starsky that he checked out the school after he got off the phone yesterday and didn't find anything odd about it. It didn't look like it had been broken into or anything. It appeared to be an old abandoned school, just like Blanks had said. Simmons knew that it was all part the plan but he still felt bad about saying all those lies. Babcock said he would be saying more of the same when he testified. Captain Dobey reassured them again that it was all necessary. Judge Moon stated, "It appears that Detective Simmons will finish his testimony today, is that correct?"

"I think so," Don Hall answered.

"And your next witness is Detective Babcock."

"That's right. After Babcock's testimony on Wednesday I think we can make our closing arguments and present the case to the jury."

"So the jury should have the case by Thursday?" Captain Dobey asked.

"Yeah, they should," Don Hall said.

"Then the fun really begins," Starsky mused. Hutch wasn't the least bit amused and the look he shot Starsky told him just that. "Aw come on, Hutch, I'm gonna win the first couple of fights. I won't get beat up too bad."

"What if you lose?"

"I'm in the best shape I've been in since I was in the Army. I ain't gonna lose. You know I can hold my own in a fight. I won't lose until I want to."

Hutch could tell Starsky was trying to be upbeat about the upcoming fights but he knew his partner well enough to know that he was worried about it too. "Of course you can hold your own. I'd bet on you if I could." Hutch told Starsky that jumping up and calling Simmons a liar was brilliant. Josh agreed and said that would just be one more thing to put in the jury's minds. Judge Moon told Starsky not to overdo it. Starsky admitted that all the exercising was wearing him down but he could handle it. Hutch saw Starsky holding his ribs and Hutch made him lift his shirt. Starsky said he had been kicked a couple of times but it wasn't too bad. Starsky had put in too much blood, sweat and pain building up for that first fight. If he was going to find out more about it, he really had to win that first one or two. No one was sure if the fighting was contained to just this prison or if guards were organizing fights with other prisons.

When the trial resumed, Josh asked where Hutch was during the altercation he had with Starsky. Simmons stated that Hutch was busy fighting another suspect and couldn't see what was going on. Simmons stated the whole thing took place during a drug bust and it only lasted a couple of minutes. Simmons did finish his testimony on Monday. Marshall laughed as he drove Starsky back to prison. "Some friends you have there, Starsky. That Simmons guy hung you out to dry. Whatever happened to the blue line? What happened to all that brotherhood crap I hear about how cops stick together no matter what, huh? What…"

"Marshall?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up. I don't need hear any of your crap." Starsky stared out of the window and Marshall didn't say anything the rest of the trip.

As Starsky approached his cell, he became apprehensive when he saw he had a new cell mate. He was even more anxious when he saw who that new cell mate was. He tried not to show his fears and anxieties when as he stood in front of the door and waited for Marshall to unlock it. He had to struggle to keep his legs from buckling and his heart was pounding but he stood straight and tall. He entered the cell and noticed that all of his things had been moved from the bottom bunk and tossed on the floor. Starsky wasn't sure if this was a test to see if he was easily intimidated, could hold his against someone much bigger than himself or if this was some kind of sick joke. "The bottom bunk is mine," said the man Starsky referred to as the refrigerator.

Starsky picked his books off the floor. He never took his eyes off the large burley man. He studied him a moment and said, "I was here first, and that's my bunk," as he tossed his books on the bed. He took a couple of steps back and took a defensive stance.

The refrigerator stood up and said, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's so."

"I could pulverize you with…"

"You think so, give it a try." Starsky squinted his eyes just a little to make himself appear a little more threatening.

The man lunged toward Starsky and Starsky stepped aside and his attacker hit the wall behind them. Starsky stood back and watched the man struggle to his feet. He looked into the camera and said, "I'll fight in the ring, but not here, not like this." He reached his hand out and offered it to assist the man to his feet.

The man looked at the camera, reached his hand out and took Starsky's. "You're right." He stood up and sat on the bottom bunk.

"I'll take the top bunk. Say, what's your name?" Starsky sat on the bed next to him.

"Well, it's not the refrigerator."

"You heard about that, huh?"

The big man grinned, "I've been called worse a lot worse, but my real name is Mike Garrison."

"I'm Dave Starsky, but you can call me Starsky. And it's nice to know you're not out to kill me."

"You can call me Mike and I may use 'the refrigerator' in the ring. It sounds kinda intimidating. What's that you're reading?"

"The Star Wars books. Do you like to read? I could let you read them." Mike lowered his head and let his shoulders slump. He looked as if was ashamed of himself. "You can't read, can you?"

"No." Mike shook his head.

Starsky felt bad for the large man. He couldn't imagine going through life not being able to read. He stood up and grabbed one of the books from his bed. He sat back down and showed the book to Mike. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You don't pulverize me, and I'll teach you how to read."

"Why? Why do you even care? No one else cares, I'm nothing."

"Hey, you're not nothing. And like I said, I'd rather you not pulverize me."

"I wouldn't hurt you anyway. Not until you're found guilty. I've got orders."

"Orders? Not until after the trial? You mean after the trial, I gotta fight you?" Starsky said with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"Naw, you'll fight guys in your own weight class." Mike said. He looked at the book Starsky was holding. "Do you think you can really teach me to read?"

"Sure I can."

Mike reached for the book and Starsky handed it to him. "You won't have to fight me. I'm outta your weight class."

Starsky felt relieved. "That's good to know."

Mike laughed, "Yeah, I'd pulverize you with one good blow."

Starsky took the book and read the back cover to Mike. "Doesn't that sound like a good book?" He didn't get a response from Mike. "Hey, look we have nothing better to do, whataya say I start. Tell me what you do know about reading."

"It's not like I haven't tried to read. It's just that…" He stopped.

"Nobody's cared enough to teach you."

Mike nodded. "I grew up in foster homes. My Dad died in jail when I was young and my Mom died from an overdose. I know the alphabet and I can write my name. I can read a little bit."

"Well then, half the battle is over." Starsky opened the book to the first page. He sat closer to Mike and started reading the first page. He showed Mike how to sound out the words. Starsky told Mike that it would take a little time but he was doing great. It was after midnight before they called it a night. Starsky promised to continue teaching Mike.

Tuesday, Starsky and Mike were taken to the training room early. Starsky's muscles were beginning to get used to the abuse and he found himself able to do more pushups and pull-ups than he ever had. He surprised himself how well he was doing. He was also grateful that his body was cooperating and not trying to fight back with his every movement. Starsky did everything he was asked and he even exceeded Strickland and Marshall's expectations. Starsky saw Mike hitting the punching bag while he was lifting weights. "Hey, Marshall?"

"What is it, Starsky?"

"I want to try the punching bag. I've never tried that before."

"Mike, show your cellmate here what to do."

Mike nodded and Starsky put the weights down. He looked at Mike and said, "Take it easy on me will ya? I've never done this before."

Mike held the bag while Starsky balled up his fists and hit the bag. Mike laughed when the bag barely moved. "Watch it, Starsky, or it will knock you out." He showed Starsky how to properly hit the bag. Starsky gave it his all. He knew the first fight was coming soon and he had to win.

Starsky thanked Mike for helping him that afternoon with the punching bag. They sat together at dinner and they went to the library afterwards. Starsky helped Mike pick out a couple of books that would be easy for him to read. There were a lot of prisoners who couldn't read for various reasons and the library kept books that were designed to help those who wanted to read. When they returned to their cell, Starsky helped Mike learn more words. "You know, Mike, you're learning this stuff pretty quick. You read that last page all by yourself."

Mike sat up straight and smiled, a rarity for him, and said, "I did, didn't I?"

"You sure did and I thought you said you couldn't read."

"But this is just a kids book."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You gotta start somewhere. Besides the words are the same no matter what book you're reading."

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, you got court, don't ya?"

Starsky nodded his head, "Yeah, I got court. That no-good Detective Babcock is going to testify against me. It's beginning to look like I'll be here a long, long time, my friend."

"Do you think I could take a crack at the book you're reading?"

"Yeah, sure." Starsky stood up and retrieved his book from his bed. Starsky showed the book to Mike and helped him to sound out more words. "This is easier than I thought. You're catching on pretty quick." Mike smiled and read the next line.

The next morning, Blanks came to take Starsky to court. As planned on Monday, Babcock took the stand. He testified that he had been hit by Starsky on two separate occasions. Prosecutor Hall asked Babcock to go into specific details about both incidents. Babcock looked at Hutch then at Starsky, "The first time was a few months ago. My partner Simmons was out on medical and I was working with Starsky and Hutch on a series of rape cases. Starsky was really worked up, one of the victims was someone he knew. I had the suspect in cuffs and was putting him in the car and Starsky tried to grab him and I stopped him. The suspect got in the car and Starsky punched me in the gut." Babcock rubbed his abdomen as if he was recalling the incident.

During the lunch break, Starsky was taken to the same room. He was glad to see everyone there. He was even happier when he saw that Hutch brought him some of Huggy's meatloaf with all the fixings for lunch. He sat down and began to dig in. Starsky told everyone about Mike and how he was teaching him to read and Mike was helping him with his workouts. Hutch laughed out. "What's so funny?" Starsky asked him.

"Only you could make friends with the biggest meanest prisoner on the block."

"I see your point. Anyway, I don't have thing else to report. We were in that training room most of the day. We went to the library after dinner."

Don Hall stated that he would finish with Babcock today and he would be ready for closing arguments the next day. Josh Corbin said he was ready to deliver his too. Captain Dobey asked Starsky if he was ready for the next phase of the operation. Starsky assured everyone, especially Hutch, that he was ready.

Babcock testified that a few weeks ago, he pulled up on the scene of a robbery and Starsky had a suspect on the ground and he kicked the man even though he was already down. Babcock finished his testimony and Judge Moon adjourned court for the day. He said they would resume tomorrow with the closing arguments from both sides.

Starsky was taken back to his cell by Blanks. He stepped inside his cell and noticed that Mike had a black eye. He waited until Blanks walked away then he asked, "What happened?"

"Take a guess,"

Starsky sat next to Mike. "You had a fight today while I was gone, didn't you?"

"That is what we train for. Don't worry, I won."

"Who'd you fight?"

"I don't take names."

"Mike, how long have you been in here?"

"I've been here six years."

Starsky picked up the book Mike picked out from the library and as he opened it he whispered, "Mike, when did the fighting start?"

"Almost a year ago. Why?"

Starsky shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just curious. I guess it's the detective in me." He pointed to a word on the page and Mike sounded it out. "I don't think you've been honest with me, Mike."

"What?"

"You're reading much better in just a couple of days. You read a lot better than you let on to begin with." Starsky smiled. He was proud of Mike. "You Know, Mike, I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me, for what?"

"Learning to read. It's a big step. You're doing great. You read two whole pages without help." Starsky continued to help Mike read until well after midnight. Mike was starting to read and was so excited Starsky thought it was like a watching a kid in a candy store. "You're doing great, Mike. If you get the chance tomorrow while I'm in court, you try reading one of my books. I'll help you when I get back."

"I'll have plenty of time tomorrow. I won the fight today so I get to go where I want tomorrow."

"That's good. How often do you have to fight?" Starsky whispered so only Mike could hear him.

"About once a week sometimes less. "Mike whispered back.

"Have you ever lost?"

"Sure, I have."

"You've lost, as big as you are? I don't stand a chance."

"Remember I told you, you'll only fight in your weight class. I've seen you working out; I don't think you have anything to worry about. I've only lost three fights."

"Thanks."

The prosecutor and Starsky's lawyer presented their closing arguments to the jury the next day. When both sides had finished, Judge Moon instructed the jury and reminded them what the charges were and if they felt there were any doubts to Starsky's innocence they had to return with a not guilty verdict. But if they believed beyond a shadow of a doubt, they must find him guilty. Josh was pretty sure that Starsky would be found guilty and told Starsky that the verdict could take twenty minutes or days. With the evidence against him, the wait shouldn't be too long. Juries usually take longer to return with an innocent verdict than they do with a guilty one. Starsky was taken back to jail without getting to talk to everyone.

Friday came and went without a verdict from the jury. Starsky spent most of his time in the training room. In the evening, he listened to Mike read. It didn't take very much time at all to teach him the basics of reading. The more he was able to read the more he wanted to read.

It was Saturday afternoon before Starsky was notified that the jury had come back with a verdict. He showered quickly and was standing in front of Judge Moon within an hour. Hutch was standing right behind him along with Captain Dobey. Starsky and his lawyer were standing. Judge Moon asked the jury if they reached a verdict and the foreman said they had. The foreman handed the verdict to the Judge. The judge handed the paper back to the bailiff who handed it to the foremen. The foreman read, "We the jury find the defendant guilty as charged." Starsky stood straight and let out a sigh when the verdict was read. The judge followed the verdict by saying, "David Michael Starsky, you have been found guilty of voluntary manslaughter. Before I deliver the sentence I'd like to say that your actions not only disgraced you, but you disgraced your department and let your partner down." He continued to lecture Starsky that as an officer he was expected to be better than that and that his actions were deplorable and reckless. He sentenced Starsky to fifteen years behind bars. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "I'm sorry I let you down, Buddy."

Hutch patted Starsky on the shoulder and said, "You didn't let anyone down. We'll appeal don't worry." Starsky just nodded as he was led out of the room and back to prison.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Starsky was found guilty a week ago and still had not been in any fights. He had been taken to the training room every day except Wednesday. On Wednesday he was taken to the track again by Blanks. He ran with two fellow inmates and came in second when they raced. He found out their names were Gene Garner and Lee Stratton. Starsky was eager to be put into his first fight. Not because he liked to fight, but because he wanted to hurry up and start busting the guards who were involved. Starsky had the feeling that his first fight was going to be soon because the guards were working him harder and he had a meeting with Hopkins on Friday. The assistant warden had reminded him that they would hurt Hutch if he refused to do what he was told. Starsky reminded Hopkins that he liked the good things in life. He told Hopkins that even though Hutch was his partner and best friend, he had to lookout for himself. Chris Harvey worked on Monday, Wednesday and again on Sunday. Of course Hutch couldn't talk to Starsky, but at least he was there. His presence helped to ease Starsky's mind.

Hutch wasn't supposed to even try to become involved in the fights. His job was to keep an eye on Starsky and be ready to pull him out if necessary. Hutch knew if he tried to infiltrate so soon, his cover would be blown and so would Starsky's. Still, he was hoping to overhear something that would be of some use. He heard nothing of any use to the case from the guards or the inmates.

Mike had come a long way in a short period of time with his reading. He was now reading Starsky's books. Once he put forth the effort, it came easy to him. Starsky told him he just needed the right person to help him. Mike was grateful and promised to help Starsky one day if he ever needed it. Starsky tucked that offer away thinking he might need it sometime. It was Tuesday around ten at night, two weeks after the guilty verdict when Blanks opened the cell door, "You, Starsky, come with me."

Starsky pointed at himself, "Who me?"

"I don't see anyone else here named Starsky, do you?"

Starsky stood up and slapped his leg with the palm of his hand, "Guess I'm finally up, huh?"

"Yeah, and there's a lot riding on you, so you'd better win."

"Oh yeah? How much did you bet on me, Blanks?"

"Who said I bet on you?"

"You wouldn't bet against me, now would ya?"

"The guards on this block never bet against us," Mike said. He put the book down he had been reading and added, "Hey, Blanks, let me go too. I'd like to see how he does in his first one. I wanna see if he's as good as he's been telling me."

Blanks looked at Mike for a moment then back at Starsky. "He might be able to help me; you know give a few pointers between rounds." Blanks laughed. "What's so funny," Starsky asked.

"There are no rounds. You fight until one of you is knocked out," Mike replied.

"Oh," Starsky said. He shut his eyes briefly, let out a sigh and added, "Let's get this show on the road. Hey after I win, I get my shower, right?"

"Yeah. _If_ you win. And you'd better win or else." Starsky didn't ask what the 'or else' was. He really didn't want to know. He had to win this first fight.

The steel doors closed behind them. Starsky jumped a little, he hoped no one noticed. He looked at the other prisoner in the cage. The man was in his early twenties and was about the same height and weight as Starsky but had much darker black hair. The man balled up his fists and came at Starsky. Starsky ducked and the young man missed. Starsky turned around quickly and hit the man with a left hook that connected to the right side of his face. Starsky heard the roar of the crowd. There must be about fifty people here, Starsky thought. He could have sworn he heard Strickland enticing him. Starsky was hit on his left shoulder and then his left eye was struck. Starsky heard Marshall yell at him to keep on fighting or else. He even heard Mike cheering him on and telling him not to give up. Starsky took in a deep breath and with all his might he swung and hit the man on the right side of his head so hard that the man fell onto the cold cement floor. The whole fight lasted less than five minutes. The crown erupted with sounds of laughter. Starsky could have sworn he heard someone say something about him being a choice to take north. Starsky danced around the ring as if he was proud of himself for winning his first fight. He felt sorry for the man, but in order to bust this fighting ring he had to win. He had to find out which guards on the other blocks were organizing the fights. Starsky did see the name badges of two of the other guards. They were Hollister and Middleton. He was pretty sure during the fight he heard someone yell something about the A Block. He was in C Block and there were five blocks all together. He had to find a way to get the information to Hutch so he could check out the names. The prisoner he fought was Sam Logan.

Because Starsky won the fight, he was taken to the shower room and then he was taken to see Hopkins by Strickland. Starsky promised not to do anything stupid if they could dispense without the cuffs so they didn't cuff him. Mike was taken back to the cell by Marshall. Starsky stood in front of Hopkins desk as Hopkins said, "Well now, that was quite the show, wasn't it? You took him out in less than five minutes." Starsky didn't say a word. "So, Starsky, do you think you can fight again the day after tomorrow?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Hopkins came out from behind the desk and whispered in Starsky's ear, "Sure you do, but you know the consequences if you don't."

"Yeah, you'll take it out on my partner. Hey I won, does that mean I get to order whatever I want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I won a lot on you tonight," Hopkins said. He looked at Strickland and said, "Give him what he wants tomorrow. And no workout tomorrow for him tomorrow either. I want him well rested for the next fight. Those boys in C Block are eager to take a shot at him." He looked back at Starsky, "I suppose you'd like that partner of yours to be allowed to visit?"

"Yeah, I would."

"I'll call him in the morning and tell him that you've been granted extra privileges and he can visit you in the morning."

Starsky smiled, "Thank you. You know, I think this whole fighting thing may work out for me yet. I mean it's making my life in here much better. Yeah, I'll fight on Thursday." Starsky pointed his finger at Hopkins, "You can bet on me again, 'cause I ain't gonna let you down." He looked at Strickland, "And tell Huggy when you order my breakfast to make it a double, I'm hungry. Just tell him it's for me, he'll know what to fix. There is one more thing I'd like."

"Don't push it, Starsky," the assistant warden said.

"It's something small."

"What?"

"I'd like a pencil and pad of paper."

"You really think you can teach that loser, Garrison, how to read?"

Starsky looked surprised. He didn't think they knew about that, "Yeah. I do. And he's not a loser."

Hopkins nodded at Strickland and said, "Let him have it. It's his time he's wasting." Strickland took Starsky back to his cell after picking up a pencil and a pad of paper from the secretary's desk.

Mike was sitting up reading one of the books. Starsky sat beside him. "I'm glad you won, Starsky. I was rootin' for ya."

"Thanks, Mike. I heard you. It helped it really did." Starsky leaned a little closer and whispered, "I've got breakfast coming in the morning. I'll share with ya."

"Really? You'd share with me?"

"I think you and I are going to be here a while and it would be to both our benefits to be friends, don't you?" He showed Mike the pad of paper and told him tomorrow they would work on his writing.

True to his word, the next morning Hopkins had Starsky's breakfast delivered to him. Starsky shared with Mike and they agreed that Huggy made the best pancakes. Huggy had sent scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes and homemade biscuits. And he made enough for two. Mike really appreciated it. After he finished his meal he said, "You know, Starsky, you're not bad for an ex-cop."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I mean it. I mean, I've never had anyone who took the time to teach me to read and nobody here shares the food they get from the outside."

Hopkins called Hutch and arranged for a visit. Starsky and Hutch knew their every move and word was being watched so they couldn't talk freely. Hutch sat in the booth with the window between them. "What's with the bruises?" Hutch asked.

"Oh, that's nothing. I fell in the shower last night."

Hutch opened his eyes wide and gave a sigh. Starsky squinted slightly and winked. Hutch knew that Starsky had been in his first fight and won. "I finished the books. I'd like the next in the series when you come next time. The guard said he'd give you the ones I've read when you leave." Starsky looked straight into Hutch's eyes and added, "I especially liked the second book in that series." Hutch nodded slightly that he understood Starsky's message.

"Yeah sure, anything you want. I want to tell you, Starsk, no matter what they said in court, I know you're innocent."

"Thanks, Buddy. Just visit me often the next fifteen years or so, will ya?"

"I will."

"Hutch?"

"What is it?"

"Be careful out there, one the streets I mean. I won't have your back anymore."

"I'll be careful. You watch yourself. Don't fall anymore."

They were allowed to talk about twenty minutes before Marshall told them their time was up. It was a good thing too because Chris Harvey was due at work in two hours and it took Hutch a while to get his hair just right. Hutch was given the books from Starsky and he drove away. He drove a mile down the road when he stopped and opened the second book. Sure enough he saw some letters had been circled very lightly with a pencil. He closed the book and headed to the station. He took the book with him to Captain Dobey's office and found the words circled in the book spelled out guards Hollister, Middleton and prisoner Sam Logan. "Captain, I thing he wants us to run a check on these men."

"I'll get right on it. Say, shouldn't you be getting ready…"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to run this by you first. I won't be late."

Chris Harvey was doing his nightly rounds when he came to Starsky's cell. He saw Starsky sitting on the bed next to Mike holding a book. Hutch knew Mike was the closest thing to a friend Starsky was going to have on the inside and Mike wouldn't be such a bad guy to have on their side when the time came. "Mike, you learning to read?" Mike didn't speak. He just nodded at Harvey. "You keep up the good work, young man." He gave Mike the thumbs up sign and nodded at Starsky. Starsky could read his partner's looks and mannerisms as well as he could any book and he knew Hutch got his message in the book.

Mike had a fight the next day and he lost. Starsky was allowed to watch the fight and cheer him on. It pained Starsky to watch Mike getting beat up. Mike had been knocked off his feet and the other fighter just kept hitting him. The fight lasted over an hour and by the time Mike was unconscious, his face was swollen and bruised. Starsky's heart sank when Mike didn't come back to the cell that night. He didn't exactly know what happened to fighters when they lost. At the very least, Mike would have to spend some time in the hole. Starsky sat on the bed and opened the latest book Mike was reading. Mike liked mystery books and was drawn into the Hardy Boys series. They had a slew of them in the library. He would tell Starsky who had done it before he read it. He was really getting into solving the crimes. Starsky said aloud, "Mike, tomorrow, I'll go to the library and check a real crime fighting book for ya," as he closed the book. He got into his bed on the top bunk and went to sleep. The next day was visitation day and he would see Hutch again. Not that he could really talk to him, but just seeing him helped him get through the long, boring days in prison.

"Hutch, you gotta move on. I mean, don't stop visiting me, but let Dobey get you a new partner. Get back on the streets. You're career can't end because mine did." This was a conversation they had talked about just before Starsky went undercover. They knew it would be a matter of time before Hutch would have to get back on the streets to keep from blowing their covers. It would seem unnatural if Hutch didn't return to the streets.

"Starsky, you're not listening to me. I just can't work with anyone else. I've tried."

"You can't quit the department."

"I'm not quitting the department or you."

"Hutch, you gotta give up on us being a team again. It ain't gonna happen. Not after what I did. At least consider getting a new partner. I promise, I'll understand."

"We'll see, Starsk. I just don't know." The entire visit Starsky and Hutch talked about Hutch getting a new partner and getting back on the streets.

After Hutch's visit, Starsky went to the library and checked out some books for Mike. This time, he picked out a couple of real crime solving books. He knew Mike would like that and his reading was coming along very nicely. Mike was brought back to his cell and thrown on the floor by Blanks who spit on Mike as he lay on the cold floor. Starsky's eyes were red with fury and anger.

"Aw, got a soft spot for this tub of lard here, how touching."

"Shut up, Blanks."

"What's that, Starsky?"

"I said shut up," Starsky repeated very plainly so there could be no misinterpretation or his words.

"You wanna take a shot at me, hot shot, is that it?"

"Anytime, anyplace," Starsky replied.

"You may just live long enough to regret that offer," Blanks said as he turned and walked away.

Starsky helped Mike into his bed and wet a sleeve of one of his shirts and wiped Mike's face with it. "Mike, you okay? Come on, Mike, talk to me."

"I'm okay, Starsky…just need some wat…"

"Water, you need water?" Mike was too weak to say anything else.

Starsky looked around the room and found a Styrofoam cup in the trash can. He went to the sink, rinsed it out and filled it with water. "Here you go, Mike. Drink it slow. Not too much at a time." He held the cup so mike could drink from it. Mike finally had enough and waved his hands to indicate he'd had enough. "Man, what happened to you?" Starsky noticed that Mike had more bruises than he saw him with at the fight.

"I lost the fight."

"I know you lost the fight, Mike. What happened after the fight? I mean you didn't get this beat up from the fight. I saw you."

"Guards weren't happy I lost," Mike said. He looked up at Starsky and added, "Don't lose." That was the last thing Mike said before he passed out.

Starsky looked at Mike's face and wiped away all the dried blood. Starsky noticed the cut above Mike's right eye that he knew was from the fight. After he wiped away the blood from Mike's face, Starsky looked at Mike's wrists. There were ligature marks on both of them. Someone, some guards had tied him down then beat the hell out of him, Starsky thought. He lifted Mike's shirt and noticed a very dark bruise on his upper abdominal area. "You didn't get that in the fight," Starsky whispered. Starsky went back to the sink and wrung out the shirt sleeve. He returned to Mike and wiped down his forehead. "It's okay, Mike. You'll be okay," Starsky said as he straightened Mike's legs out on the bed so the big man could rest.

During the next week Starsky got Mike to open up about the fights during his reading lessons. They always whispered so no one could hear them. Mike was able to tell Starsky the names of the guards from the other blocks he had seen during the fights he'd had over the past year. Starsky was able to pass the names on to Hutch using the books. Hutch ran the list of names down but never found anything useful. Most of the guards had been there a while and they just got caught up in it.

Mike had recuperated from the beating the guards gave him. Starsky found out that it was Strickland, Blanks, Marshall and some other guard Mike didn't know who beat him on Hopkins' orders. Because Mike lost, he would not be allowed to fight for two weeks. Not fighting, meant a loss of all privileges. Mike was not allowed out of his cell for anything. He wouldn't be allowed visitors but Mike never had visitors anyway. The only meals he was allowed were the ones Starsky brought him back from the dining area himself. Mike spent a lot of time reading the books Starsky was able to get from the library.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Starsky fought in another fight a couple of days after Mike's fight. He tried to convince Blanks to let Mike go and watch, but the answer was no. Evidently, the guards lost a lot on that fight. This fight lasted twenty minutes but Starsky emerged victorious again. During the fight Starsky definitely heard someone say, "An ex-cop will bring us a fortune." As part of the agreement, Starsky was again allowed to shower and order breakfast in the morning. Starsky asked if he could order lunch and dinner as well. Last time he forgot to ask about lunch and dinner and just had breakfast.

Starsky shared his breakfast with Mike who was very grateful for the real food. Starsky asked, "Mike, what did you do to get put in here?"

Mike put down his plate, "I sold drugs to an undercover cop. I'm not bitter about it though, getting caught I mean. I knew selling would eventually catch up to me. I was using too, but got clean in here. So in a way, I guess I'm grateful for being busted. At least I was until the fights started. Hopkins tells us he'll knock time off our sentence if we win, but the truth is he makes up stuff and adds to it. I'm supposed to get out two more years, but he's added six more because I lost those fights."

"They started about a year ago, right?" Starsky continued to eat.

"Yeah. You know I've only lost four fights in all that time."

"That's good."

Mike leaned closer to Starsky and whispered, "Maybe not. Starsky, I've heard them talking about some fights up north, in another prison. I think the guards are going to take some of us that are good fighters to fight in a match in another prison. You know, like 'our prisoners are better than your prisoners.'"

"When, Mike?" Starsky whispered back.

"I don't know."

"Do you think they'll take you?"

"Yeah, I'm the best fighter in this whole prison. That guy just caught me off guard and knocked me out when I was down."

"I saw that was a cheap shot."

"Wonder how much they'll make if we win."

"Lots from what I hear. Say, do you think your partner can help us? Isn't there something he can do?"

Starsky closed his eyes, sighed and whispered, "I can't tell him. I mean they've…"

"They threatened to hurt him?"

"They'll kill him. I can't let that happen. I'll rot in this place before I'll let that happen."

"I understand. It was just a thought."

"Mike, how'd they get you to fight? Who are they using against you?" Starsky asked still whispering as they continued to eat.

"I have a daughter. She lives with her mother in San Francisco. I've asked her mother not to visit me. She deserves better; a lot better."

"Mike, that may have been true at one time but you've changed a lot. I'm sure she'd be proud to have you as a dad."

"Sittin' here in jail? No, it's better this way. I just can't let them hurt her or her mother."

"What's her name?"

"Tabitha Star Garrison."

"I love that middle name."

"I used to call, Mandy, her mother my shining star. I guess she's about nine now. What about you, Starsky? Got any kids?"

"Who me? Na. Too busy being a cop to have any kids. I always thought one day maybe I'd settle down. All I have is Hutch." Starsky laughed, "I didn't mean that the way it sounds. It's just, well, me and Hutch go back a long way. We've been through hell and back more times than I care to count. He's always been there for me and I'll always be there for him."

"I never thought I'd make friends with a cop," Mike said.

"I never thought I'd end up in prison either."

Hutch visited Starsky and brought him more books. Starsky gave the guard the books he had finished. Hutch had his new partner with him. He was a young man fresh out of the academy. His name was John Barksdale. Starsky had never seen him before. He chuckled knowing how much Hutch would hate having a rookie as a partner. Barksdale was about the same height as Hutch. He had straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hutch nodded letting Starsky know that he received the message in the book. He couldn't tell Starsky everything he needed or wanted to and vice versa. They made small talk for the half hour they were allowed this visit. Hutch said he would be back the next time he could visit. Starsky told him he was glad he let Dobey get him a new partner. He choked up as he said those words and Hutch cleared his throat and gritted his teeth. Starsky had seen Hutch as the guard Harvey but he couldn't talk to him then either. At least not openly and he really needed to talk to Hutch.

When Hutch left, he noticed Warden Jefferson's car in the parking lot and he had an idea. He pulled over at the nearest phone booth and called Captain Dobey. "You really think he can do that, Hutch?"

"It's worth a shot. Look, Captain, I've got to talk to him."

"Okay, Hutch, calm down get back here and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Hutch said as he hung up the phone. He headed back to the station. Hutch felt bad for the rookie who was in the seat next to him. _Poor guy doesn't have a clue this is all part of an elaborate undercover operation_, Hutch thought. He knew he needed to tell him soon. He just wanted to get to know this kid a little first. He needed to know if he could trust him. Hutch walked into the squad room and told his shadow to wait for him. Hutch went into Dobey's office without knocking and said, "Well?"

"I sent two uniforms to bring the warden and Starsky here. I just talked to the warden and they'll be here in a few minutes."

"What excuse did Jefferson give for taking Starsky out?" Hutch was pacing back and forth in front of Dobey's desk.

"Hutch, I'm sure he came up with something that sounded valid. Will you sit down and relax."

"Relax, Captain? I haven't relaxed since this whole thing began."

Captain Dobey left his office and handed Hutch's temporary partner, John Barksdale, some money and asked him to go to the cafeteria. He told the young man what he wanted him to bring back.

Captain Dobey entered his office to find Hutch more relaxed sitting in a chair. "I'm glad to see you're a little more relaxed. I sent your partner to get something for Starsky to eat from the cafeteria."

"He'll appreciate that. I know he hates that prison food." Hutch stood up and started pacing again. "What's taking them so long?"

"Hutch, please, sit down and calm down. He'll be here."

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Hutch jumped up. The disappointed look on his face didn't go unnoticed by his shadow. "I'm sorry, Sergeant. I just wanted to bring Captain Dobey the lunch he requested." The young man turned and started to turn the door knob.

"Barksdale, come back in," Hutch said in a soothing low voice. Barksdale turned back around and stood so straight and tall it reminded Hutch of having to stand at attention when he was in the academy. "Barksdale, have a seat." Hutch pointed to an empty chair. "It's time you know what's really going on. First let me say I'm sorry for the deceit."

"What deceit?"

"Son, you are part of an undercover operation," Captain Dobey said.

The young man's eyes lit up, "I…I am? Really?"

"Yes, really. Oh what the hell, I may as well tell you the whole story. Now you can't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone _what we're about to tell you, understand?" The young man eagerly nodded. "Starsky was, is, and will always be my partner," Hutch said.

"But he's in jail," came the confused reply.

"He's not guilty of anything. It's all a set up," Captain Dobey said.

"Starsky is working undercover in the jail as an inmate to see who is organizing fights among the prisoners."

"And I'm undercover as his replacement. Wow. I can't believe I get to be on something like this for my first assignment!"

"Yes. We needed someone who doesn't know Starsky and someone we could trust. I'm sorry we didn't tell you all this in the beginning," Hutch said.

"I won't let you down, Sergeant. Or you either, Captain."

"Please, call me Hutch from now on."

"Okay, Hutch. And I can really… I mean you'll let me help?"

Hutch looked at Captain Dobey who shrugged and he grinned and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do. I know not to tell anyone else, but what can I do?"

The door opened and Starsky came in with Warden Jefferson. Starsky was wearing handcuffs and the uniformed officer removed them at Captain Dobey's request then they were excused. "Barksdale, we'll talk about that later, okay?" Hutch said. Barksdale nodded and started to leave. "Barksdale, I'll let you know when I want you to leave. For now you can stay. You're in this as much as we are now." Barksdale couldn't have been happier when he sat in an empty chair. After Hutch gave Starsky a thorough looking over for new injuries and exchanged hellos, Starsky sat in one of the empty chairs and Hutch sat on the arm of the same chair. _That's how it should be,_ Captain Dobey thought.

"Is that food I smell? I mean real food," Starsky asked.

"Yes, Sir, I brought it from the cafeteria," Barksdale answered.

"Just call him Starsky, Barksdale," Hutch said.

"How'd you get out with him?" Captain Dobey asked Warden Jefferson.

"I said you were sending a car for him to meet with you. I told Hopkins I approved it even though it was out of the ordinary for a prisoner to leave. I said you needed to talk to Starsky about some old case he worked on. He seemed to buy it."

Starsky opened the bag that Barksdale handed him. He pulled out a hot pastrami sandwich and his elbow hit Hutch's knee. He frowned at his partner and said, "Hutch, sit someplace else, will ya? I'm trying to eat here."

Hutch glanced at Starsky trying to stuff as big a bite as he could of the sandwich and stood up, "Yeah, okay." Not seeing an empty chair in the small room, he sat on the corner of Captain Dobey's desk.

started eating a cold cut sub sandwich when Hutch reached out his hand and lifted Starsky's chin up. "What happened?"

"Hutch you saw that the other day when you visited me. You know what happened. But I won that fight. I've won two fights now. I'm going to lose the next one and…" he took a bite of the sandwich and started chewing, "from what I saw they did to Mike the last time he lost it isn't going to be pretty. I'll get through it though. Hutch don't come see me for a while."

"Why not!"

"Because if I'm right, when I lose the next fight…well, let's just say you ain't gonna like seeing me. I don't think they'll let you see me anyway."

"Then why lose?"

"I gotta know, Hutch. I gotta know what they're putting these prisoners through. I know Mike got beat up, but he doesn't know who did it and I gotta know who."

"We don't have much time, gentlemen," Warden Jefferson said.

"Yeah, right. Okay, here's what I found out," Starsky told them all about Mike and his daughter. Hutch said he would track them down and bring them someplace safe. Starsky told them what Mike had heard about the fighting taking place up north but he didn't know where or when. He was sure they were only going to take the best of the prison fighters. Starsky's plan was to lose the next fight but win the rest of them if he could. Staying undercover was the only way to find out everything they needed to know. Starsky gave them the names of the guards he saw at his fight and at Mike's. He also told them that Mike had asked if there was some way Hutch could do something about the fights. Starsky said that he told Mike the guards were using his friendship with Hutch to keep him fighting so he couldn't tell Hutch anything.

"Do you think you can trust this guy Mike?" Captain Dobey asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Cap'n. I'm trying to make friends with him. I'll keep working on it. I'll try to send you more names and messages in the books."

"Good. That was a good idea, Partner."

"I have them from time to time, ya know."

Hutch laughed, "I know. I did background checks on Hollister and Middleton as well as Sam Logan. Hollister and Middleton were hired just under a year ago. And guess what?"

"They came from a prison up north, probably same as Blanks," Starsky said.

"Close. Would you believe all three of them worked at different prisons? He didn't wait for a reply, "Blanks worked at San Francisco, Hollister worked for a prison in San Diego and Middleton worked in Sacramento before coming here. But get this-this is the best part-all three of them worked at Pine State prison before moving to the other prisons. They worked the other prisons a little over a year then moved here."

"Well, if that doesn't sound fishy, nothing does," Starsky commented.

"Do you mean to tell me, Hutchinson, that all those prisons are somehow involved in this fighting ring?" Captain Dobey asked."

"I think so, don't you?" Hutch turned his gaze to Starsky.

"Sure. Sounds logical to me. Why not? Let's say those three go from one prison to another and set up fights within each prison. They find out who the best fighters are then when they're all set they'll have one big fight. Strickland, Marshall, Hollister, Middleton and Blanks will know who the best are they've seen everyone fight."

"Right. Then they bet on the sure winners and clean up," Hutch finished Starsky's train of thought.

"That sounds like it would take quite a lot of time to set up. How much do you think they're making? I mean is it worth it?" Barksdale asked.

Hutch frowned a moment. "The kids right, it is a lot of work for just the five of them. And we still don't know how Hopkins figures into it."

"Maybe Hopkins started it. Or just maybe this isn't the first area they've pulled this off, Hutch," Barksdale said.

Hutch patted Barksdale's head and said, "I have a hunch, and if it turns out to be right, you get to be my new partner. I'll get printout of places they've worked going further back." He ran out of the room before Starsky could reply.

Barksdale looked stunned, his mouth gaped opened. He closed his mouth and said, "He's kidding, right?"

Starsky nodded, "Yes, he's kidding. But I do think you're on to something. And if Hutch is thinking what I think he is, which I know he is 'cause we do that, read each other's minds…"

"Starsky," Captain Dobey interrupted.

"Uh?"

"Shut up," Dobey said with a smile.

"You mean they may have done the same thing someplace else?" Barksdale asked.

"It wouldn't be that hard. Federal prisoners are transferred all the time. Even across state lines. If they've been doing this a while, there will some prisoner transfers on record. One or two might be a coincidence, but if there are very many it will show us which prisons they've been working. This fighting ring may be much larger than one or two prisons," Starsky said.

"I feel like such an idiot," Warden Jefferson said. He lowered his head.

"You shouldn't. You called us in as soon as you suspected something. That's what you should've done," Captain Dobey said.

"If we're right, these men have been doing it for years. They're real pros at it," Starsky said trying to make the warden feel better.

"If I may ask, sir, when did Hopkins come to work for you?" Barksdale asked.

"Hopkins." He had to think a few moments, "Hopkins has been with me for four years now. I can't believe he's involved. I know he is, I just can't believe it. I'm sorry I didn't notice this sooner. Detective Starsky, please be careful. I'd hate to see anything happen to you or your partner."

"That goes for me too. Don't do anything stupid, Starsky," Captain Dobey said.

"Hey, come on, Cap'n. It's me and Hutch you're talking about."

"That's what worries me," Captain Dobey said.

Hutch came back with a computer print out. "Okay, here's every place Hollister, Middleton, and Blanks have ever worked going back ten years. Looks like they met five years ago working as security guards at…"

"Let me guess, a sports arena specializing in boxing matches," Starsky said.

"Yep, you got it, Partner. Here it says they were fired from that job for…"Hutch started to say.

"Enticing the participants to fight outside the ring," Starsky added.

"Do they talk like that all the time?" Barksdale asked Captain Dobey.

"Yes, and it gets worse," the captain replied.

Starsky and Hutch ignored the remarks and looked at the computer printout. "Hutch, they worked together at Pine State then they went their separate ways. I also think Strickland and Marshall started off just betting on the fights but Blanks and the others recruited them. The other guards are just making money off the fights."

"They're just as guilty in my book," Warden Jefferson said.

"'Course they are and we'll bust them when all this goes down. But they're not the main targets," Hutch added.

"We can't put a man in every prison, what do we do? How can we stop this?" Warden Jefferson asked.

"I don't know that we can," Captain Dobey answered.

"We can sure as hell try. Captain, don't pull the plug on this just yet. If I'm right, they're going to make a move pretty soon," Starsky said.

"Yeah, they're going to move you to some other prison and I won't be able to find you," Hutch said.

"I bet Minnie can pull up the records of every prisoner in federal prisons throughout the state," Starsky said. He took a gulp of his drink, "If they move me, it'll have to be on record."

"Starsky, I can't let you bounce around from prison to prison," Captain Dobey added.

"I don't think you'll have to, Cap'n. In the last five years they have only worked at these five prisons. I think that's as far as it goes."

"Right now we don't have any proof of it going beyond the federal prison here in Bay City. But if I'm right, they're setting things up for one big fight night. And that will probably be Pine State," Starsky said.

"Why Pine State?" The warden asked.

"Because that's where they started," Barksdale said.

"Right, Barksdale," Hutch said.

Starsky looked at Barksdale, "Keep that up and he really will trade me for you."

"Let me get this straight, you two clowns want me to sit back and hope Starsky gets taken to Pine State prison for one big fight night?" Captain Dobey asked. Barksdale chuckled when Dobey called them clowns.

"Not me, Captain. I think we oughta bust the lot of them right now and end it," Hutch said.

"That won't stop it, Hutch. We have to wait until the big night. Just have Chris Harvey work more and I'll slip you info when I can. I can't back out now I'm in this too deep. Hutch, you gotta let me finish this. I don't think it will be much longer."

Hutch sighed, "You sure, Starsk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure. I guess I need to win as many fights as I can after all. Forget the bit about losing one. Right now I'm a hot commodity and I need to keep it that way."

"If Hopkins asks for me to sign papers for prisoner transfers, do you want me sign them?"

"Yes," came the simultaneous reply from Starsky and Hutch.

"Sign the papers, make a list of the prisoners and call Dobey right away," Hutch said.

"Then what?" Barksdale asked.

"I visit Starsky in Pine State. If and when there is a fight, we'll move in. The prisoners from the other institutions will be there." Hutch said.

"And hopefully with their cooperation, we'll be able to bust everyone involved," Starsky added

"I'll get a job as a guard there as soon as I can and work it from the inside. I've already checked and they are hiring guards."

"Will you be Chris Harvey again?"

"No. I'll change my looks and name."

"Can I do something? I could be a guard too," Barksdale was eager to help.

"Sure Hutch'll come up with something," Starsky said.

Hutch nodded at Captain Dobey. The plan was set. If Starsky was transferred, Hutch would know where to look for him. He didn't like it, but Starsky was determined to go through with it. As soon as Starsky was moved, Hutch would get a job as a guard.

Captain Dobey had two uniformed officers escort Warden Jefferson and Starsky back to prison. Starsky was handcuffed sitting in the back seat with the warden. When they arrived at the prison, Blanks was asked to take Starsky to his cell. The warden left after Starsky was taken to his cell.

"So, Starsky, had a nice day out, did ya?"

"Yep."

"Where you'd go?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you," Starsky replied.

Blanks slammed Starsky into the wall and punched him hard in the stomach. Starsky leaned forward and moaned from the blow. "I hope you had your fun, funny man, 'cause guess what?"

"Not tonight."

"Yep. Be ready. You're fightin' at midnight. I don't need to remind you what happens if…"

"I said I'd fight and I will. I don't go back on my word. I'll be ready. Just leave my partner alone."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Starsky was thrown into the ring so hard he almost tripped. His opponent didn't waste any time getting down to business. He hit Starsky before he had the chance to stand up. Starsky could hear Mike in the background yelling for him to get up. Starsky got his bearings and fought the hardest fight he ever fought. The other prisoner hit him, Starsky hit back. By the time the fight was over Starsky could barely see out of his left eye again and his head was pounding so hard he thought it was going to explode. He didn't know if he won or lost until Mike grabbed his arm and steadied him as he was being led back to his cell by Strickland. Starsky didn't even think about asking for a shower. He couldn't have stood up long enough to take one. Mike put Starsky on the bottom bunk. He picked up a paper cup and filled it with water from the sink. He lifted Starsky's head up, "Come on, Starsky, and drink this. You need it."

Starsky lifted his up as much as he could with Mike's help, "Hutch is that you?"

"I ain't your partner, just a friend," Mike said as he poured a small amount of water in Starsky's mouth. "Drink it." Starsky swallowed the water. Mike wet a clean shirt and wiped Starsky's face with it.

"Did I win?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but you won. That man had thirty pounds and two inches on you but you beat him."

"If this is winning, I'd hate to feel what losing is like."

Mike chuckled, "The other guy is worse. He's unconscious. Starsky, sleep here on the bottom bunk tonight. I'll take the top one."

Starsky reached out his hand and connected with Mike's shoulder, "You're a good friend, Mike." That was the last thing Starsky said before surrendering to the sleep that was calling his name.

Chris Harvey came by around noon on his rounds. When he reached Starsky's cell, he noticed Mike sitting on the top bunk reading a new book and Starsky sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Say, Mike?"

"Yeah, Whataya want?" Mike looked up from his book momentarily.

"Your friend there, Starsky, is he okay?"

"Like any of you guards care."

"Mike, come on. I've never done anything to you or him. I'm one of the nicest guards you know. Didn't I bring you that book you're reading when you weren't allowed to go to the library?"

Mike jumped down and walked over to the door. Harvey glanced at the camera briefly then asked, "Is he okay?"

"I'm taking care of him. He fell down some steps last night going to the library." Mike looked back at Starsky then at Harvey. "He's hurting right now, but he'll be okay, thanks for askin'."

"Mike, I'm going to open this door to check on him. I'm going to ask you not to do anything stupid, please."

Mike backed up against the wall where prisoners were supposed to go when a guard entered the cell. Harvey slowly opened the door and walked toward Starsky. "I didn't do it. I swear I had nothing to do with it. He's my friend."

Harvey nodded, "It's okay, Mike. I believe you. I know you're his friend." Harvey noticed that the blood had been wiped away from Starsky's face. He saw the shirt Mike had used by the sink with blood on it. He picked Starsky's head up, "Starsk, can you hear me, Buddy?" He whispered so even Mike couldn't hear him.

Starsky heard Hutch's soft comforting voice and attempted to open his eyes. His left was swollen completely shut but he managed to open his right eye a little with great effort. "Hu…Chris Harvey you're a guard."

"Yeah, that's me. Mike told me what happened. He said you fell down the stairs going to the library."

Starsky nodded, "I can be a bit clumsy."

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No. I'll be fine, really. Just leave me alone." Starsky motioned for Harvey to get closer so he could whisper, "I won the fight."

Harvey whispered back, "If this is winning, I'd hate to see losing, Pal." Harvey stood up and said, "You boys ought to know you gotta walk slow going down those stairs. Clumsy lot, all of ya." Harvey closed and locked the door behind him.

When Hutch left the prison at the end of his shift, he was livid. He hated to see his best friend hurting so bad and not being able to do anything about it was killing him inside. He called Captain Dobey just to vent more than anything. Starsky knew what was going to happen when he took the assignment. When Hutch hung up, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Coors beer and sat on the couch. "Starsk, hang in there, Buddy. It won't be much longer and we'll bust these animals and put them all behind bars where they belong," he said aloud.

Hutch tried to visit Starsky the next day but he was told that Starsky was caught stealing and was in the hole. Starsky stayed in his cell while Mike was taken to the training room. Starsky was left alone all day. All he did was sleep. He didn't have the energy to even get himself a cup of water. Mike came back around five. He was tired, hot and hungry, but he took the time to give Starsky water before he allowed himself a drink. Mike woke Starsky up and gave him more water and the roll he snuck from the dining hall. "Hey, Starsky, if you can wake up enough, Hopkins will give you what you want tomorrow." Starsky just blinked his blue eyes at Mike and went limp in his arms. "Maybe tomorrow."

Starsky woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. But he felt a little better than the day before. Mike gave him some water and washed his face again. Sometime that afternoon Starsky forced himself to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute and waited for the room to quit spinning. He put his hands palms down beside him and pushed himself up. He made his way to the sink and washed up. The cool water actually felt good. He cupped his hands and drank some water. He saw the shirt Mike used to clean him up with. He picked it up and saw all the blood on it. Starsky reached his left hand up to his bottom lip. "Ouch," he said. He carefully put his hands all over his face. He couldn't find a single spot that didn't hurt. "Can't believe I won that fight. I wonder what the other guy looks like. I wonder what I look like," he said aloud. He slowly moved back to the bed and sat back down. He was glad Hutch didn't see him like this. He didn't remember Harvey coming to visit him the day before. Starsky saw Strickland approaching and with all his strength asked to see Hopkins.

"You wanna see Hopkins now? I'll take ya. You should have seen yourself fight the night before last. Man, it was great! I gotta tell you, that was one of the best fights I think I have ever seen. You are the man," Strickland said as he slapped Starsky's back. "If you promise to behave, I won't put the cuffs on you."

Starsky tilted his head so he could see Strickland out of his right eye, "You really think I'm gonna make a break for it?"

"I don't guess so." He took Starsky to Hopkins office.

Starsky sat in the seat that was offered to him. "I won that fight."

"You did. It was great."

"I take it I won you lots of money."

"Boy you sure did. Those guards on A Block all bet against you. But I knew you could do it. I knew you would win. I'm sorry you got so beat up."

"I'm sure your hearts bleeding for me. Can I place a dinner order for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah sure. You're usuall from The Pits?"

Starsky nodded. "I'd like to see my partner too. He's gonna flip when he sees this." Starsky pointed to his eye then his lip and jaw. "I need to let him know I'm all right. I'll tell him I fell down some stairs. I'll tell him I was in the infirmary anything you want me to."

"I can arrange that."

"Okay. One more thing." Hopkins nodded, "When am I going to fight again?"

"You know that's the thing. I'm not sure. That depends on how quickly you heal. But I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you keep winning, you're going to have it pretty easy in here."

"Yeah, this is easy."

"I'll have Strickland take you for your shower and I'll see if your partner's available."

Starsky nodded and slowly stood up. "How bad is the other guy?"

"Phil Sears is going to be just fine. We're taking care of him in the infirmary. Seems he fell down the same stairs you did."

Starsky couldn't decide if the shower helped or hurt him. It felt good to get the dried blood out of his hair and sweat off but the water also made his open wounds hurt more. He knew he needed to keep them clean. He saw a little bit of his reflection in the silver faucets and he looked as bad as he felt. Outside of the black eye and the fat lip, he had a bruise on the left side of his jaw, another bruise on the right side of his temple and a cut under his right eye. His arms ached too and he saw bruises on his shoulders. He wondered how long the fight lasted. He made a mental note to ask Mike when he came back from the training room.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I know it's risky, but it'll work," Blanks said. He was in Hopkins' office talking to the assistant warden. Marshall, Hollister, Middleton and Strickland were all present.

"Do you really think you can just lose Starsky in the prison system?" Hopkins asked.

"Sure. We'll move a small bunch of them to three different prisons on the same day. So a name gets mixed up and Starsky ends up in some prison with a different name. The warden there is in on the whole operation and so are most of the guards. No one will say a thing. Starsky will be told he'd better go along with it or we'll kill his partner," Middleton said.

"What about his partner, Hutchinson?" Hopkins asked.

"He'll look for him, sure. By the time he finds Starsky, if he finds him, there won't be much left of him and we'll all be long gone," Middleton said.

"I don't know about this. Why can't we just take him to Pine State with Mike and the others?" Marshall asked.

"Do you know how much those boys are willing to pay for Starsky? Especially after that last fight, he's worth a fortune." Blanks said.

"We've been setting this up for years now. It'll work. Just head up to Pine State after you drop Starsky off and bring us the money. The big fight will be arranged to take place the day after we move the prisoners. We'll clean up, we can't lose the way we set it up," Blanks said to Strickland and Marshall, his eyes gleaming with excited anticipation.

"But make sure you're ready to split right after the fight with your new identities," Middleton said.

"This is a one-time shot, gentlemen. We won't get a second chance," Hollister added.

Blanks looked around the room and asked, "Is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do? I think we should be ready in about two weeks. Starsky should be looking better by then." Everyone nodded.

It took Starsky two weeks to heal completely. He still had a little bruise on his jaw and you could see a little bit of the black eye, but he was ready to return to the ring. He had been working out more and more each day. Even Starsky noticed his endurance was much better.

It was late on a rainy Wednesday night when Blanks and Hollister came to the cell Starsky shared with Mike. "Starsky, hit the wall. Mike come here and turn around," Blanks said.

"Where you takin' him?" Starsky demanded.

"Mike here's being transferred to Pine State," Blanks said.

"I know prisoners get transferred all the time, but in the middle of the night?" Starsky asked.

"Don't be so jealous, Starsky, you're going someplace special. You get to go to San Diego," Hollister said.

Starsky's heart started racing. He thought he would be transferred to Pine State if he was moved at all. Hutch would never look for him in San Diego. "If you transfer us, think of all the money you'll be losing."

Blanks laughed, "Don't you worry you're little head about money now, Starsky. We're making plenty off you."

"You're selling me?"

"I think the light bulb turned on, Blanks," Hollister said.

"The boys there heard about your fighting skills and let's just say they showed an interest in you," Blanks said.

"Just be a good boy and wait for your ride. It won't be long," Hollister said as he handcuffed Mike.

"Starsky," Mike didn't say anything with his words but he glanced at one of the books, smiled and nodded. Starsky nodded back.

While Starsky waited, he picked up one of the books and circled letters to spell out San Diego and put the book under his pillow. It was the only way he could think of to let Hutch know where he was. It was an hour before Strickland and Marshall approached his cell. As soon as he saw them, he slowly rose and turned around so he could be handcuffed."I'm not gonna fight you."

"Good. That would only injure you more and we don't want to deliver damaged goods," Marshall said.

Starsky was led to the parking garage and just as he was about to get into a plain white van, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he was struck by Strickland; he slumped over. Strickland and Marshall tossed Starsky into the van. Strickland checked the back door to make sure it was padlocked from the outside while Marshall put a padlock on the side door.

When Starsky woke up he was still in the van. The first thing he did was to wiggle his arms down around his legs so his hands were now in front of him. He wasn't sure if that would do any good but if he was going to make a break for it, he wanted to be able to use his hands. His head was throbbing and he almost wished it would go on and explode. There was a light in the top of the van that allowed him to see that the inside of the van was white like the outside. He was grateful for the light because there were no windows. Strickland was driving and he took a right turn so fast that it slammed Starsky into the side of the van. Starsky cursed the driver and put his left hand up to the right temple. When he brought his hand down he saw blood. "Damn it," he said aloud. He pulled his shirt up to his head and held it in place to stop the bleeding. Starsky moved slowly toward the side door and tried to open it but couldn't and then he tried the back door and had no luck there either. Out of frustration, he slammed both fists against the side of the van. "Great, now my hands hurt," he said. He moved to the back left corner of the van. It seemed to be the safest place.

Starsky remembered dozing off and on during the ride. The van finally came to a stop. He sat very still and listened to Marshall tell someone that the prisoner, James Watts, was their problem now. Starsky didn't understand who James Watts was. He never heard of him. The door opened and the guard shined a bright light right in Starsky's face. Starsky squinted and held his cuffed hands up to shield him from the light. He could make the outline figures of four men. "You, get out," one of the guards said in a very loud, rough voice. Starsky didn't move. One of the guards from this new prison jumped into the van and kicked Starsky then punched him. "I said move, boy. I ain't used to repeatin' myself," the guard said.

"Maybe you'd better get used to it," Starsky said.

He was hit again for that remark. Marshall jumped inside the van and said, "Watts, just because we moved you don't think your partner's safe. If you don't cooperate with these nice gentlemen we will go after him," he said.

"Who is Watts? My name's Starsky, Dave Starsky."

Marshall whispered in Starsky's ear, "Not any more, funny man. And if you know what's good for you and your partner you'll forget the name Dave Starsky. He doesn't exist anymore."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Starsky said as he stood up. He couldn't stand straight up because the van was not that tall. He jumped out of the van, "Now where to?"

"That's more like it," the other guard said. He grabbed Starsky by the arm and pushed him through a door.

"Am I supposed to fight for you guys now?" Starsky asked.

"Yep, and if you're as good as Hopkins says you are you'll be treated like a king, Watts," the guard said.

Starsky cringed at being called Watts. He wondered how Hutch would ever find him now. If he said anything, Hopkins would have Hutch killed or beaten so bad he wished he had been killed. "I won't let you down."

Starsky was uncuffed and thrown in an empty cell and the guard said, "In the morning, we'll see just how good you are."

"I got one question," Starsky said as he picked himself up off the floor. "What's your names? I'd like to know what to call you." He was trying to get on their good side now.

"I'm Dean Small and this is Hank Carnes."

"Thank you, Mr. Small." Starsky climbed in the bottom bunk and the guards turned off all the lights. He heard them walking down the hall. "Hutch, please find me," he said as he curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep.

Thursday morning, Warden Jefferson walked into his office promptly at eight. His assistant, Hopkins came in a few minutes later with transfer papers in his hands. "I signed these papers yesterday while you were off." He handed the papers to Warden Jefferson. "We transferred six prisoners. The other prisons had a low count."

"That's fine. We were a little over crowded anyway. Today's your half day isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir, I'll leave around noon."

"You've been working pretty hard, go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll be here all day."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that." Hopkins left the warden's office. He didn't think anything strange about the warden letting him leave early. He did that quite often.

Warden Jefferson quickly looked at the names on the list of prisoners that were transferred. He saw Mike Garrison had been transferred to Pine State along with some other prisoners and David Starsky had been taken to Sacramento. He picked up the phone as soon as Hopkins left and called Captain Dobey and told him the names of all the prisoners and where they had been transferred to, including Starsky. "Thank you for calling. I'll call Hutch and let him. He can be there in about half an hour."


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hutch and Barksdale were in the warden's office in twenty minutes. He looked at the paperwork that Hopkins had given Warden Jefferson. "Hutch, what do we do now? I thought everyone would be transferred to Pine State," Barksdale asked.

"We make a visit to Sacramento and see what Starsky can tell us," Hutch said.

Hutch thanked Warden Jefferson and told him he would keep him informed. Barksdale followed Hutch to the car and asked, "Are we going to Sacramento now?"

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. It's a two hour trip one way and I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

"I want to go."

They reached the car and Hutch said, "Jump in."

Barksdale waited in a small room while Hutch went to the visitation room. Hutch sat and waited for Starsky to emerge. He was glad Captain Dobey called ahead and arranged for Starsky to have a visitor. He saw a young, tall, large man with red hair step through the door. The guard pointed to Hutch and the man sat in the chair on the other side of glass from Hutch. The man looked at Hutch and took a deep breath. Hutch frowned and opened his mouth just a little in disbelief. He picked up the phone. "Hello," the man said.

"Who are you?" Hutch asked.

"I'm Jayson Longfellow," the man said.

Hutch shook his head, "I was told I could they were bringing out my friend, Dave Starsky."

The young man swallowed and gritted his teeth, "I don't know anyone by that name." Hutch saw fear in the man's eyes. "Oh. It must be some…umm… clerical error. I'm sure that's all it is." Hutch said as he tried to sound calm.

"Yeah, that…that must be it," the man said nervously.

"I'll go see if I can find out where my friend is. Have a nice day."

"You too." The young man hung up the phone and the guard escorted him out of the room.

Hutch put the phone back on the receiver and rubbed his chin. He went to the small room he left Barksdale and said, "Let's go," in a low even tone. Barksdale had been working with Hutch long enough to know that Hutch didn't want him to ask any questions and he followed Hutch outside. Just before they reached the car, Hutch grabbed Barksdale's arm and whispered, "Something's going on."

"I gathered by the look you gave me in there. What's up?"

"I'm not sure, but Starsky's not here. I saw some man named Jayson Longfellow." Hutch rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to do. That man was as nervous as I've ever seen." He walked the rest of the way to the car and said, "Let's get away from here."

Hutch drove about a mile down the road and stopped the car. He called Captain Dobey and had him run a check on Longfellow after he told him he did not see Starsky at the prison.

Hutch raced back to the station, well as fast his old beat up car could go, and had Minnie run a check on all the prisoners in each of the prisons Blanks, Hollister and Middleton had worked in. Minnie was almost in tears as she brought the lists to Captain Dobey's office. "I still don't believe Starsky's guilty," she said as she bent her head down and wiped away a tear. It was tearing Hutch up inside to see Minnie so upset. He vowed he would make it up to her somehow. He patted her shoulder as she left the room.

Hutch and Barksdale went through the entire list and Starsky wasn't on any of them except the one of prisoners transferred to Sacramento "Captain, look. Mike Garrison was sent to Pine State. At least that's what this says. He may know where Starsky is."

"Do you think he'll talk to you, Hutch," Barksdale asked.

Hutch nodded. "He took good care of Starsky when he got in that fight. And remember he asked Starsky if there was anything I could do." Hutch snapped his fingers, "Captain, I've so busy I forgot to ask if Simmons and Babcock ever found Mike's wife and daughter."

"They found them a couple of days ago. They have them in a safe place."

"Hutch, who do we trust? I mean how do we know which wardens, assistant wardens or guards we can talk to?"

"No one. We trust none of them," Hutch said. Captain Dobey agreed.

"So we go talk to Mike now, right?"

Hutch nodded, "Yeah, we go talk to Mike in a prison, surrounded by guards who are listening and watching our every move."

"How you gonna do that?" Captain Dobey asked.

"Uh, Captain, trust me, you don't want to know," Hutch said. He wasn't sure if he should take Barksdale with him. What he was going to attempt was dangerous and could end both their careers.

"I'd like to go, Hutch," Barksdale said.

"Hutch." Captain Dobey said in a tone that was more like a warning than a question. He glared at his senior detective.

Hutch sighed and glanced at Dobey then at Barksdale, "Let's go, I'll explain on the way." He put his hand in the air and waived as he put his hand on the door. "Bye, Captain."

"Hutch, you'd better keep in touch." Captain Dobey stood up and pointed his finger at Hutch.

"You know me, Captain," Hutch said as he closed the door behind him.

Captain Dobey rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I know you. And I know I'll be the one bailing your behind out of another mess." He sat down in his brown leather chair and quietly said, "Do whatever you need to, just find Starsky."

Hutch didn't waste any time going to the parking garage. He saw Starsky's car in the lot right next to his. "What the hell," he said.

"What?" Barksdale asked.

"Were taking that car," Hutch said pointing at Starsky's car.

Barksdale's face lit up, "This is your other car. Wow. I love it!"

Hutch frowned, "It isn't my car. This is Starksy's striped tomato."

"Striped tomato?"

"It's a long story, but it will get us to Pine State quicker." Hutch dug the key to Starksy's car out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. Hutch pulled up to his house which surprised Barksdale. "Come on, we don't have much time if were gonna make this work."

"What exactly are we going to do?"

Hutch explained his plan as he ran up the stairs to his apartment. "While we change, call Huggy and tell him we need a good dinner to go and we need it in twenty minutes. Oh wait, I need to talk to him, never mind." Hutch placed the call to Huggy then handed Barksdale a suit from his closet.

"Yeah, sure. Is this going to work, Hutch. It seems…"

"Of course it will work. It's a brilliant plan. One of the best one's I've come up."

"If you say so. We won't get in trouble?"

"Nope," Hutch said matter-of-factly as he straightened Barksdale's tie. "Captain Dobey will smooth things over when it's all over with." Hutch stepped back to look at the young rookie. "I wish I…" He snapped his fingers, "I've got just the thing." He pulled a make-up box out of his closet and brought it into the kitchen. When he finished he said, "Now, go look in the mirror."

Barksdale went into the bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror. "Wow. I look ten years older and you look nothing like yourself or Chris Harvey!"

"That's the fun part of going undercover," Hutch said. He quickly washed the make-up off his hands. "You know you don't have to do this. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Are you kidding! Hutch, I've been wanting to do this stuff my whole life. I wouldn't back out now."

It was four by the time Hutch was pulling up to Pine State prison. He stopped just short of the prison gate. "You know the plan, right?" Barksdale nodded. Hutch flashed his badge quickly and said, "We're here to see a prisoner." The guard let them pass. Barksdale saw Hutch let out a sigh of relief. "Remember, let me do the talking."

"Okay,"

They got out of the car and started walking up the steps that led into the prison. Hutch glanced at his young partner who was looking a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He patted the young man's shoulder, "Trust me. It'll be okay. Don't look so nervous."

"Sorry," Barksdale said.

Hutch opened the door and went inside. He took a deep breath and walked up to the window. He showed the clerk some papers and said, "I'm Special Agent George Miller and this is Special Agent Tom Moore," he pointed to Barksdale, "we're with the FBI and were here to pick up a prisoner Mike Garrison."

The clerk looked at the papers a couple of minutes then picked up the phone. Hutch looked totally at ease and in character. He whistled as he slowly turned around to see the layout of the entrance of the prison. He winked at Barksdale, who was beginning to look a little more relaxed. Barksdale even took a few steps to look through the iron bars that led to a small room with a metal door that separated them from the prisoners. The clerk handed Hutch back the papers and said, "I understand you will bring him back, is that right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We're taking him to the local office. We need to talk to him and show him some pictures. We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

"One of the guards is bringing him out now. It shouldn't take long."

Barksdale watched the door as it opened and a guard brought the prisoner out. Mike had chains around his feet and his hands were chained around his waist. He had a bruise that was healing on his right jaw and his hands were swollen. Barksdale almost gasped at the sight but didn't say a word. Hutch walked over to the guard and said, "We won't need your services. We can handle him. Just give me the key to the cuffs so when we get him in a secured room we can remove them." Hutch looked at Mike straight in the eye and raised one eyebrow. He didn't want him to make a scene about leaving with them.

"You sure, he can be a handful?"

"We can handle him," Barksdale said. Hutch was surprised that Barksdale spoke. Hutch grinned and thought, _this kid's got some guts._


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hutch quickly took the keys before the guard changed his mind. Hutch took hold of one of Mike's arms while Barksdale opened the doors for them. As soon as they were outside Hutch said, "Don't say a word. Just trust me, okay?" Mike wasn't sure why he should trust anyone, but somehow, something told him to trust this stranger. He nodded. Barksdale put Mike in the back seat of Starsky's car and sat next to him while Hutch went to the driver's side. Hutch handed Barksdale the keys to the cuffs. "Mike, I'm Ken Hutchinson. Dave Starsky's partner. I'm going to have Barksdale remove those cuffs as soon as we clear the gate, okay?"

"You're Starsky's partner?" Mike said looking in the rearview mirror to get a better look. "You don't look anything like he said."

"I couldn't get you out of that place looking like myself, now could I?" Hutch didn't wait for a reply. "We brought you dinner from Huggy's."

"Huggy's. You really are Hutch! Starsky ordered food from there when he won the fights."

"I know. Mike, we don't have a lot of time. I'm going to have to trust you as much as you have to trust me." Hutch started the car and drove off. "I want to get off the prison grounds before we talk." Mike nodded and watched as Barksdale removed the cuffs as soon as they cleared the gates.

"Hi, I'm John Barksdale. I'm working with Hutch for a while." He shook hands with Mike.

Hutch pulled off the main road and turned onto a gravel road about a mile from the prison. "I think we're safe here." Hutch got out of the car and opened the door for Mike. Barksdale put the bags they picked up at Huggy's on the trunk. He took out the fried chicken and potato salad along with a couple of beers "Huggy makes the best fried chicken. Go on."

Mike picked up a piece of chicken and it melted in his mouth. "This is the best thing I think I have ever tasted."

"Like I said, I'm Starsky's partner and we're going to have to trust each other. I know about the fighting. Starsky and I are actually working undercover to find out who's involved. I also know about the threats to your wife and daughter. Michelle and Tabitha are safe with some friends of mine. Nothing's going to happen to them, I promise you."

"I asked Starsky if you could help. He said they threatened to hurt you so he couldn't."

"That was all part of the cover. That whole prison is bugged and there are camera's everywhere. He couldn't tell you anything. I was working there too as a guard."

Mike looked at Hutch closely. "You're the same height as that guard Harvey."

"I was Chris Harvey. I came in the cell when Starsky got so beat up."

"You were nice to both of us. Thank you."

"Mike, Starsky and I knew that prisoners were about to be moved. But we thought that Starsky would come here to Pine State. I saw his name on the transfer papers that showed he went to Sacramento."

"Sacramento? No. When they took me they told Starsky that he was going to San Diego."

"San Diego? Shit!"

"Do you know why he was sent there?"

"When we got here, I heard Blanks say something about Starsky fetching a good price." He swallowed the bite of potato salad and slowly looked up at Hutch, "I think they sold him."

Hutch lowered his head, "Damn it." He kicked at the dirt, "Okay. I'll find him. Mike, we thought there was going to be one big fight night at Pine State after the prisoners were moved, what can you tell me about that?"

"There is. It's tonight starting around midnight. We don't usually know when the fights are but I overheard the guards talking. I'm supposed to fight last. They'll start with the lightweights first."

"It's four-thirty now so we have plenty of time to get into position."

"Can you stop it, Detective?"

"Please, call me Hutch. Oh wait, they think I'm with the FBI. I'm George Miller and my partner there is Tom Moore." Hutch rubbed his forehead and thought for a moment.

"Hutch, I'll do whatever you need me to. If you need me to fight tonight I will. If you want me to lose I'll do that too."

Hutch smiled and put his hand on Mike's arm. "I think we can stop this tonight before anyone has to fight anymore. I'll tell you what though. We're going to have to take you back. If anyone asks, just tell them we needed to talk to you about someone else you use to run with. Just make up a name. I don't think anyone will suspect anything. Where are the fights going to take place?"

"I don't know? In Bay City they were down in the basement."

Hutch saw Mike was worried that he couldn't answer his question. "Mike, it's okay. I'll get some maps. We'll find it. Do you know who at this prison is involved?"

"I know the warden and assistant warden both are. We had a meeting with them when we first arrived. There were about ten guards in the room so most of the guards are too."

"Thanks. That lets me know what we're up against. You said we had a meeting. Who's we?"

"Me and a couple prisoners from Bay City and there were some others that were transferred here from San Diego and I think Sacramento. I believe there's about twenty all together. But I don't know how many fighters were here already."

"Mike, you're doing just fine. I promise this will all end tonight. I need you to keep it to yourself though. Don't tell anyone, not even the other prisoners, can you do that?"

"Sure I can. But what about Starsky?"

"I'll worry about him. Have you seen Strickland, Marshall, Hopkins, Middleton or Hollister?"

"Yeah." Mike lowered his head. They're all here along with Blanks."

"I forgot about him, thanks."

"I think Blanks, Hollister and Middleton started this whole thing. I heard them talking about working on putting this together and how it's taken them a few years. They were also bragging about how much money they made off of making us fight. Hutch, I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of but I want this to end. Even if I have to serve more time for fighting and hurting all those men I beat up."

"Mike, don't worry about that. I hate to do this, but I've got to get you back now. I've got a lot to do before midnight. We can't do anything until the fights actually start but we'll be there, I promise." Hutch hated to send Mike back to that prison but he had to. It was the only way to bust the fighting ring and the low-lifes that were running it.

Mike licked his fingers after finishing another piece of chicken. "Hutch, I want you to do me a favor if and when I get out of prison."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You've got to take me to this Huggy's."

Hutch chuckled, "I promise. Starsky and I both will."

Mike climbed in the back seat followed by Barksdale. Mike put the chains around his legs and locked them. He looked at Barksdale, "Go ahead."

"Sorry," Barksdale replied.

"No matter how this goes down tonight, I want you to know I appreciate everything you and Starsky have done these past weeks. I hope you find Starsky."

"Thanks for telling me he was transferred to San Diego. With any luck we'll all make it out of this alive."

"Say, Hutch?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought I would ever like a cop, but you and Starsky, and Barksdale here, you're all right."

"So are you, Mike."

Hutch drove to the nearest pay phone after he took Mike back to the prison. He called Captain Dobey and told him what he wanted to do and the captain said he would arrange it. Hutch drove to a small airport that was half an hour away from Pine State. He left Starsky's car in the parking lot. "Barksdale, I need you to stay here. When they get here, I need you to fill in the State and local police as well as the FBI in on what's been going on. Captain Dobey will be here as soon as he can."

"You want me to talk to the State Police and…and…the FBI?" Barksdale asked nervously.

Hutch patted his shoulder, "Hey, you just passed yourself off as an FBI agent, you'll be fine."

"Don't remind me."

Hutch chucked. He turned his head when he heard the noise of the helicopter, "There's my ride to San Diego."

"Hutch, be careful, please."

"Always. I'll be back before the raid.

"With Starsky," Barksdale added.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Starsky tossed and turned the rest of the night. The lights in the hall and his cell were turned on at 0600. He blinked a few times to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the light level. Carnes and Small approached his cell and made Starsky turn around so that he could be handcuffed with his hands behind him. "Where are you taking me?"

Small opened the cell and hit Starsky giving him a bloody lip, "You don't ask the questions here, got it? We run things differently here. Prisoners don't speak until they are told to."

Starsky wanted to say something back but he knew it was best not too. He knew he was totally on his own and it would be best not to make any more problems for himself.

"Mr. Watts, please have a seat."

Starsky looked at the two guards and the warden and sat in the dark brown leather chair. He noticed the gold name plate that said his name was Aaron Hoover. "Thank you, Warden Hoover," he said as he sat down.

The warden looked at the two guards and nodded. Small and Carnes left the office. "I know this whole thing must be very upsetting to you."

"Upsetting doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling."

"I think in time you'll get used to things here and be quite happy. That is if you cooperate and fight for me as well as you did for Hopkins."

"I'm open to suggestions. I like my creature comforts as I'm sure you were told."

"Yes. I heard you like showers after a fight and meals from outside to be brought to you. I also understand that you'd prefer not to mix with the general population very often."

"You heard correctly."

"I think if you win, we can accommodate those requests. There is the matter of your partner, Ken Hutchinson."

"Since you changed my name, I assume you want to keep him out of the picture."

"Correct. You partner could become…" the warden tapped a pen on the desk, "a problem."

"Hutch has a new partner now. I don't think he'll be a problem. I know I'm on my own here. I also know that his life is in danger if I don't do as you ask."

"You're very perceptive."

"I am…or rather was a detective. There is one thing I would like though."

"I aim to be somewhat accommodating."

"I'd like a different name. See Hutch and busted this guy a long time…"

"Spare me the grim details. I can arrange a different name. Did you have one in mind?"

Starsky crossed his legs and thought a minute, "Rudy Skyler. I want that name. That's the name of a…"

"I don't even want to know. But I'll change your records to reflect your name as Rudy Skyler." Warden Hoover called his secretary and told her that there had been a mistake and the prisoner listed as James Watts was actually Rudy Skyler. She said she would make the change immediately and it would show up on the computer within minutes.

"Thank you. Can I ask another question?"

"By all means."

"When will I have to fight again?"

"It won't be today. We like to see what our new fighters are capable of before we arrange a match."

"Sounds fair enough."

Warden Hoover pushed the button on the phone and Carnes and Small came into the office. "It was nice chatting with you, Mr. Skyler," Warden Hoover said.

"Likewise," Starsky muttered. He had no idea what was in store for him.

"Carnes, Small, please escort Rudy Skyler to…well you know where."

"Rudy Sklyer?" Carnes asked.

"His name change is part of our agreement and you will honor it."

"Sure. This way, Rudy Skyler," Small said.

Starsky had no idea what was in store for him. Carnes and Small took Starsky to an elevator. Once inside, they blindfolded him. When the door opened again, Starsky could hear men screaming and shouting so loud that he couldn't hear himself think. His hands were uncuffed and the blindfold was removed. Starsky was standing in front of a cell with four men that were about his size. Other men were standing around the cell. He heard someone yell, "Get this pig, teach him a lesson." Others were hollering similar things. Starsky's eyes got big, his heart started pounding and his breathing increased. Everyone has a flight or fight response to danger and Starsky knew flight was not an option. He was thrown into the cell so hard he landed on the floor. One of the men grabbed Starsky by the shirt collar and lifted him up. At the same time one of the other men hit Starsky in the chest. Starsky started swinging and trying to hit anything or anyone he could. He kicked one man and stepped on someone's toes. Starsky managed to connect with one man's head hard enough to knock him out. "One down, three to go," he yelled as he backed up against the wall. The three remaining men came toward him and Starsky took a swing at the larger man on the left and missed. Starsky was thrown on the floor and was now being kicked. All he could do was curl up in a ball and cover his face with his hands. He remembers hearing a whistle being blown just before he blacked out.

Starsky had no idea how long he had been unconscious. What he did know was that he hurt everywhere. He forced his eyes to open and let out a groan. He was alone in a room facing a wall that had a large clock hung up high. According to the clock, if it was right, it was 1500. He saw other beds in the room. The smell reminded him of a hospital. Starsky tried to move his hands to rub his eyes but they were shackled to the bed rails. He mumbled, "At least I'm in the infirmary, I'll be left alone. I hope." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Captain Dobey had arranged for Josh Corbin, Starsky's lawyer, and an old friend of his who actually worked for the FBI to meet Hutch when he arrived in San Diego. "Thanks for coming, Josh," Hutch said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Josh replied. He pointed to the FBI agent and said, "Hutch this is Special Agent Patrick Summers from the FBI."

"Pleased to meet you," Hutch said as he shook Summers' hand. They walked toward the agent's black Ford Crown Victoria.

"Harold's filled me in on what's going on." Summers unlocked the car door when they reached it. Hutch got in the passenger side and Josh climbed in the back.

Summers handed Hutch a file, "I wish you boys would have brought us in on this sooner, but I understand why you didn't. Just before I left the office, I took the liberty of obtaining a complete list of all the prisoners in the San Diego state penitentiary."

Hutch opened the file, "Thanks. How…never mind." He started going through the list of names.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Hutch?" Josh asked from the back seat.

"No. I've got to see every name myself." He flipped through page after page using his right index finger as he glanced at each name. Summers said they would reach the prison around 1800. Hutch looked up from the file to give his eyes a short break. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand and sighed. "There sure are a lot of names here."

"Yeah, it's a pretty big prison," Agent Summers said.

Hutch went back to looking at the names on the endless list. His finger stopped at one name. Hutch laughed out loud. "What's so funny, Hutch?" Josh asked.

"I found him. I know what name he's using."

Just then the car came to a halt. "Good, 'cause we're here," Agent Summers said.

"Josh, Starsky's going by the name Rudy Skyler."

"How do you know?" Josh asked.

"Because that's a name he used when he was undercover at a mental hospital a few years ago. I know it's him. He used a name I would recognize."

"That was smart of him," Josh said.

"Josh, I need you to use the last name Hansen."

"Hansen? Why Hansen?"

"Because, that's the name I used in the same undercover operation. We don't want the guards or anyone else to know that we know Skyler is really Starsky. Starsky's smart, don't tell him I said that, and he'll pick up on that. The guards will probably think that we have the wrong prisoner."

"I sure hope you're right, 'cause were about to go into a prison full of angry prisoners and shady guards, unarmed," Agent Summers said. Just before they opened the door to go inside Agent Summers asked, "Hutch, what name did you use in Sacramento?"

"You know about that, uh?"

"Yeah, I know about that. We'll talk about that later."

"I'm Special Agent George Miller." Hutch showed Summers the fake ID.

Agent Summers looked closely at the ID and asked, "Where in the…did you get this? It's almost perfect."

"I have my sources."

"I'll say. We need to talk later."

Hutch grinned and went inside followed by the agent and Josh. It was Josh who approached the clerk's window and said, "I'm Josh Hansen and we're here to see Mr. Rudy Skyler."

The clerk typed the name into the computer and said, "Just a moment." He picked up the phone and called Warden Hoover. "What are your names?" Warden Hoover would like to know."

"I'm Josh Hansen an attorney and these two gentlemen are with the FBI." Josh pointed to Agent Summers, "this is Special Agent Summers and this," he pointed to Hutch, "is Special Agent Miller. We have urgent business with Mr. Skyler."

"I understand," the clerk said to Josh. The clerk spoke with the warden and then said, "Warden Hoover will be here in just a minute."

As soon as the warden hung up the phone he went to the infirmary where Starsky was. He shoved Starsky and said, "Skyler wake up."

"Uh. What?" Starsky groaned.

"You wake up and wake up now if you know what's good for you."

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." He opened his eyes.

"You have some visitors. A couple of FBI agents and some lawyer."

Starsky had a smug look on his face and said, "Who?"

"A lawyer that goes by the name Josh Hansen and FBI agents Summers and Miller."

Starsky's mind was turning like a hamster in a wheel. He thought to himself, _I'm using the cover name Skyler so Hutch is using Hansen. He doesn't want me to blow his cover. Got it, Buddy. _"Never heard of any of them."

"I'll have to let them see you. If you know what's good for you…"

"Don't worry. I know what'll happen to me and my partner."

Agent Summers whispered in Hutch's ear, "You good at good cop/bad cop if this goes south?"

Hutch chuckled, "Yep."

"Mr. Corbin, do you think you can come up with a reason we can remove him from the premises that sounds at least half way legal," the agent whispered to Josh.

"I can spit out a line of BS with the best of em," he said with a smile.

A few seconds later Warden Hoover walked through the door leading to the reception area. "I understand you gentlemen are here to speak with Rudy Skyler."

"Yes, Warden Hoover. Thank you for seeing us. I'm Josh Hansen." Josh said in a friendly upbeat voice as he reached out to shake Hoover's hand. The warden shook his hand.

"I'm Special Agent Miller," Hutch said as he shook the warden's hand although he would rather have slammed him against the wall and demanded to know where his partner was.

"And I'm Special Agent summers."

"May I ask what you want with Mr. Skyler?"

"He was a witness to a crime a couple of years ago and we'd like to speak to him about it. These men," Josh pointed to Hutch and Summers, "are with the FBI as I'm sure you were made aware of by your clerk."

"Yes, I was. Are you sure you have the right man? I mean Mr. Skyler just came to us late last night. Just what was it he witnessed?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss any details with you. Only that you allow us to speak with him." Josh said.

Agent Summers reached into his coat pocket and took out some papers, "These papers were signed by Judge Moon and allows us to question him in our office downtown. I assure you he will be returned to you in a matter of a couple of hours, don't you think Agent Miller?"

Hutch was watching Warden Hoover's face and body language the whole time Josh and Agent Summers were talking. "Our office isn't too far from here, so I think we can have him back in a couple of hours."

"Have any of you ever met Mr. Skyler before?"

"Not actually, but I did see a picture of him at the office before we left. So I'll know if we have the right man," Hutch said. He was afraid the warden would try to pass someone else off as Skyler.

"Mr. Skyler is here, but I must warn you that he can be a real handful."

Hutch mumbled, "I'll bet." But no one heard him.

"In fact, he was in a fight just this morning. He hasn't been here twenty-four hours and already he's fighting. He's in the infirmary. I can only allow one of you to back. One of my guards will assist you in bringing him out."

Hutch took a step forward, I'll go. I can handle him if he gets to fighting." He balled up his right hand into a fist and hit his left palm with it. The warden asked the clerk to have Small meet him at the infirmary.

"Follow me, please." Warden Hoover wasn't sure what to think. He was hoping they had the wrong Skyler. If they did take Skyler out, would he tell them his real name? Then he remembered Agent Miller saying he saw a picture of Skyler. He knew somehow, Hutch found Starsky. Warden Hoover knew he couldn't refuse to let the FBI and a lawyer see Starsky. He had to think quickly and by the time they were in the infirmary, he had a plan.

They reached the infirmary and Small was waiting. Warden Hoover unlocked the door and they went inside. Hutch saw one prisoner lying on a small bed. His heart ached when he saw the beaten bruised body of his partner and best friend tied to the bed. He swallowed and choked back a tear. He gritted his teeth and slowly walked over to Starsky and said, "Mr. Skyler, I'm Special Agent Miller with the FBI. I need you to come with me, please." He gently touched Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky moaned, "What?"

"We need you to come with us."

"The FBI? What…"

Hutch cut Starsky off, "It's okay. Just come with us." He looked at the guard, "I need you to remove these." He pointed to the shackles.

Small looked at the warden who nodded. The guard took the key out of his pocket and removed the shackles. Hutch looked around the room and saw a wheelchair in the corner. "I'll need to borrow that. I promise we'll bring it back after he's in the car."

Small unfolded the old wheelchair and brought it over. Hutch helped Starsky into the chair and wheeled him out of the infirmary into the hall. He let out a sigh of relief when the doors to the reception room opened and he saw Summers and Josh waiting for them. When Hutch wheeled Starsky outside he bent down and whispered in Starsky's ear, "It's me, Buddy. Starsk, we're getting you outta here. Don't say anything until we clear the gate, okay." Starsky nodded.

Hutch patted him on the shoulder and put the brakes on the wheelchair. He stood in front of Starsky and helped Starsky stand up enough to slide into the car. Hutch closed the car door and ran around to the other side and sat next to Starsky. Josh put the wheelchair by the front door and ran back to the car. "Man I'm glad you guys found me," Starsky said.

"Mike helped. He told me you were here. That was a smart move using the name Rudy Skyler."

"Thought you'd like that. They had changed my name to James Watts. You never would have found me."

Hutch lifted Starsky chin and turned it toward him and saw his fat lip and a bruise on the right side of his face. "Aw, Starsk. I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner."

"Oh, this. This is nothing, Hutch. Those guards Small and Carnes threw me in a cell with four guys just to see what I was capable of. They threw me in that cell like I was some kind of fresh meat for a bunch of animals. I hurt all over but I'll be okay. I'm not missing the raid on Pine State. You said you talked to Mike, how is he?"

"Mike's fine. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey, can we get something to eat, I'm starving?"

Hutch rolled his eyes, "You're fine all right."

Starsky leaned toward Hutch and asked, "Hey, who's he?" He pointed at Agent Summers.

"That's Special Agent Summers. He's FBI."

"Well, I thank you Special Agent Summers. How much does he know?"

"Everything."

"What's our plan now?" Starsky put his right arm across his abdomen and let out a slight whimper.

"As soon as we get off the prison grounds, my people are going to surround the place. If the warden or any of the guards are trying to leave, we'll pick them up," Summers said as he made a left turn onto the road leading away from the prison. "We know there's a big fight planned tonight at Pine State and we're going to raid it, but we can't until the fights actually start."

"You just broke me out of prison, how do you know Warden Hoover won't warn them now?"

"I've already thought of that. We've tapped into the phone lines here, at Pine State and Sacramento and we're monitoring all calls going in and out. I've got guys who will be answering all calls. It's covered."

"I wasn't there long enough to find out everyone involved but I can tell you Warden Hoover is about as bad and mean as they come so are those two guards Small and Carnes. I only saw the four inmates who were supposed to beat me up and I believe they could have bout killed me, but they didn't. I hope you brought me a change of clothes."

Hutch looked at Starsky and raised his eyebrows, "Really. You go undercover for several weeks and about get yourself killed and you worry about your stomach and crummy blue jeans?" Hutch shook his head and put his arm on Starsky's shoulder, "I missed you, Partner."

Starsky grinned and said, "I missed you too, Pal. Let's end this."

"You got it." They didn't have much time left to get to Pine State so they ate in the helicopter on the way.

As soon as Starsky left the prison, Warden Hoover was on the phone with whom he thought was Warden Stevens at Pine State. He was attempting to call off the fights and warn the warden that the FBI picked up Starsky. He was actually was talking to an FBI agent in a van outside the prison boundaries. The FBI agent posing as Warden Stevens said that he would call the other wardens and that he'd better hurry and get out of town.

Warden Hoover placed a few things from his desk in a bag and left. He told his secretary that he would be back the following day. He didn't try to warn Small, Carnes or any of the other guards that their days of making a bundle from the fights were over. Small and Carnes suspected something from the minute the FBI took Starsky. Neither of them took anything with them. They didn't say a word to anyone else. They got in their cars and left. The warden along with Small and Carnes were picked up by the FBI as soon as they left the prison grounds. The agents made sure none of them made any calls until after the midnight raid.

During the helicopter ride to Pine State, Starsky said, "Hutch, you really need to get rid of that make-up."

"It's a disguise, Starsky."

"Disguise, make-up, call it what you want but you need to be you again."

Hutch chuckled, "I guess I do." He pulled off the wig he was wearing and said, "I'll wash up at the airport. Good enough?"

"Good enough," Starsky answered. "What ever happened to that kid, Barky?"

"You mean Barksdale?"

"I left him at the airport to set up a command post with the local police, FBI and State Police."

"Hutch, you didn't. He's just a rookie and you made him brief the FBI?"

"And the State Police, don't forget them."

"Has anyone told you, you're mean?"

"Relax; I'm sure Captain Dobey got there before the FBI or the State Police," Hutch chuckled.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When they arrived at the airport, Captain Dobey introduced Starsky and Hutch to the Field Supervisor of the FBI, Daryl Craven; the State Police supervisor, Louis Milner; and the local Captain of the local police department, Willy Stern. They and their men had been fully briefed by Captain Dobey and Barksdale.

Starsky noticed his Torino in the parking lot and said, "I knew you loved her. All those times you…"

"Starsk, it's a tomato, it always will be." He used his key to unlock the door and opened the glove box and handed Starsky his gun and badge. "Here. I thought you'd want these back."

"I do, thanks." He checked his gun then put his shoulder holster on and his badge in his pocket. Hutch reached in the back seat and handed Starsky his black windbreaker. "What about the other prisons in San Diego and Sacramento?"

"The FBI's planning raids there too. They're raiding San Francisco too because Blanks worked there with local and State police." Hutch said.

"Good," Starsky put his black windbreaker on and zipped it half way up.

Hutch and Barksdale washed off their disguises in the bathroom at the airport and looked like themselves again. Captain Dobey went over the plan with Starsky and Hutch. He also showed them the map of the prison. Supervisor Craven pointed out the three rooms in the basement that were big enough to hold the fights in. The stairs leading to the basement were in the middle of the hall. The largest room was at the far right end. There was one room just to the left of the stairs and two smaller rooms to the right of the stairs just before the large room. Supervisor Milner told Starsky and Hutch that his men had been watching for any unusual signs of activity going in and out of the prison all day and they did see a lot of people entering the prison but no one leaving. There were also no visitors allowed today. He also stated that any guards seen would be immediately taken into custody and secured in one of the prison vans. His men would make sure they were secure.

The perimeter of the prison grounds was completely surrounded by the State Police and the local police. The prisoners that were not involved in the fights were locked down in their cells already. Those prisoners posed a big threat if they were to somehow be freed during the raid. The FBI had a team that made sure those doors stayed locked and they entered first. Once they made sure the cell doors were secured, the other teams went in.

Mike told Hutch he wasn't sure where the fights were going to take place but he thought it was the basement. Some teams searched the main floor of the prison for the fights the other teams took the stairs to the basement. Starsky, Hutch and Barksdale were in the first team that reached the basement. Starsky peeked through the small window on the door that opened into the basement. He couldn't see anyone so he slowly opened the door a crack and saw someone guarding the door at the other end that led to a large room. He also heard a lot of yelling and hollering. From the sounds of things, the fighting had already begun. He quietly shut the door and whispered, "This is it, all right. There's one guard on the door. He's mine." Starsky took his gun out of its holster and held it in his left hand. Hutch and Barksdale removed their guns too. "Hutch, what do you have in your pockets?"

Hutch handed Starsky his gun and reached in his pocket and said, "I still have Stoney here." He handed Starsky the rock he bought off Huggy.

"That's perfect." Starsky kissed the rock. Barksdale looked at him like he was crazy. "It's good luck. I'll explain later." He glanced at Hutch, "Ready." Hutch moved Barksdale behind him and knelt down so their heads were under the window.

"I hope the Calvary gets here soon or we're going to be in a lot of trouble," Hutch whispered. Starsky nodded, slowly opened the door and tossed the rock to the left then quickly and quietly closed the door. Starsky raised his head just enough to see the guard as he passed by the door. The guard cautiously walked toward down the hall in the direction of the door to the stairs. Just as he reached the door, Starsky put all his weight and what energy he had left to slam the door into the guard knocking them both to their feet. "Cover him," Hutch said to Barksdale as he rolled the guard onto his stomach and cuffed him. "If you speak, that rookie will blow your head off." Barksdale had his gun pointed at the guard as Hutch helped the man to his feet. Hutch opened the door again and the rest of the teams were descending the stairs. He handed the guard to one of the State Policemen and said, "Take care of this slime."

"I'll take care of him all right," the officer said. He grabbed the cuffed man and headed upstairs.

Hutch saw Starsky lying still on the ground and rushed to his side, "Starsk, are you okay, Buddy?"

Starsky opened his eyes and said, "I think so. Help me up, will ya?"

"Sure." Hutch took hold of Starsky's arm and helped him stand. Starsky grabbed his side and moaned as he stood up straight. "You okay?"

Starsky held onto Hutch's arm for a moment, "Yeah. Let's do this."

The hallway was filled with State and local policemen along with agents from the FBI and all of them were ready for action. The men were quiet as they approached the double doors leading to where the fight was. They noise was getting louder as they approached. They heard chants of, "Kill, kill, kill," over and over again.

Starsky grabbed the handles of the doors and swung them open. One of the FBI agents loudly blew a whistle and yelled, "FBI, you're under arrest."

Those words did not go over well with the spectators and the fighting began. Starsky saw some men chained to a wall to his left. The men had their arms chained above their heads and they had shackles on their feet that were anchored to the floor. Starsky tapped Hutch and Barksdale on their shoulders, "Those are the prisoners they're making fight. Let's go." He held his side and ran toward the men with Hutch and Barksdale on his heels. There was fighting going on all around them and they heard a few shots being fired. Hutch ducked as a chair went flying past his head. Barksdale hit another man that took a swing at him. Starsky was so focused on helping the chained prisoners he blocked out everything else. To him time appeared to be moving in slow motion. It seemed like it took him forever to reach the men who had been chained to the wall like they were animals. Hutch ducked as he saw someone come at him with a billy club and kept running. Barksdale was hit in on the top of the head by a Hollister wielding a billy club and fell to the ground. Hutch saw him go down and grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to a nearby wall. Starsky was unaware of what had happened to Barksdale and continued toward the chained men. One of the guards reached the prisoners and started beating them with his billy club. Starsky reached him just as he was about to hit Mike. He grabbed the guard and threw him on the ground and slugged him so hard the man passed out. Starsky grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up and was about to hit him again when he said, "No. You're not worth it," and dropped him on the floor. He reached in the guards pocket and removed a key. He looked at Mike and asked, "You okay, Mike?"

"Starsky, Hutch, man I'm glad to see you guys."

Starsky turned around and saw Hutch standing behind him. He handed Hutch the key and crawled to the wall and sat holding his abdomen. Hutch unchained Mike and said, "Mike, will you stay with Starsky. He's hurt."

Mike nodded and raised his fist, Hutch ducked just in time to miss being hit by one of the spectators. Mike punched the man right between the eyes. "I'll take care of Starsky, don't you worry. Ain't nobody gonna hurt him."

Hutch chuckled, "I see that," he mumbled. Hutch looked at the key in his hand and glanced at the prisoners chained to the wall. All of them had bruises in various stages of healing and scars of different shapes and sizes. One man had the blackest eye Hutch had ever seen. All of them looked like they had just about given up on life. He noticed the hollow look in their eyes and saw sadness and emptiness. He wasn't sure if he should let them go or not. It was wrong for them to be chained up, but he couldn't exactly let a bunch of prisoners free either. He decided he could at least unchain their hands. He reached up and unchained the first man. "Thanks, friend," the prisoner said as he rubbed his wrists. One of the FBI agents tapped Hutch on the shoulder which startled Hutch so much he took a swing at him before he noticed the man was wearing a black windbreaker with FBI in big yellow letters on the front. Luckily, the agent ducked and said, "I'm one of the good guys."

Hutch put his hands down and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you need help here?"

"Yeah. What do we do with them? I can't leave them chained up like this."

"Let's get them over there with the others."

He pointed to the wall on the left. Hutch took a moment and looked around the room. The prisoners that had been chaind to other walls were seated against the far wall and were being taken to cells in small groups by the State and local Police. The prisoners were all being cooperative. "Sounds like a good plan." Hutch looked at the prisoner that was standing in front of him, "You behave and I'll let you go, okay?"

"Officer, I've seen enough fights to last me a lifetime."

"Yeah, me too," Hutch said as he put the key in the lock and unshackled the prisoner's feet. The prisoner limped toward the wall where the other prisoners were. Hutch unshackled the rest of the prisoners and they all sat against the wall.

Hutch saw the FBI agents placing the spectators and prison guards in the cell they had made the prisoners fight in. The small cell was getting pretty crowded. Hutch saw Assistant Warden Hopkins along with the main ring leaders, Blanks, Hollister, Middleton in the cell and thought that was fitting. He also spotted Marshall and Strickland in the mix of growing spectators and organizers being placed under custody in the cell.

Then he noticed the screams coming from the injured. The door leading to the outside was open and paramedics were coming in with stretchers and life-saving equipment. Everything was under control now.

Hutch glanced at Starsky who was awake and leaning against the wall. Hutch thought he look pale as a sheet of white paper. He rushed to his partner's side. While he brushed the hair out of Starsky's eyes and felt his forehead he said, "It's okay, Mike, I've got him now. You'd better go with the rest of the prisoners. I promise it'll be okay." Mike nodded and headed toward the wall where the other prisoners were being lined up. "Starsk, you're burning up," Mike heard Hutch say.

"Hutch, I…don't feel…so…good," Starsky said. His speech was broken and it took him a lot of effort to speak.

"I'm here, Buddy. You'll be okay."

Mike turned around and said, "Hutch, I'm going to get him a medic first." He stood up and started to leave. He turned back around and bent down, "Starsky, you're gonna be okay. You have to be." Starsky didn't say anything but he waved for Mike to go.

Hutch sat next to Starsky, put his arm around him and pulled Starsky close to him. Starsky leaned his head on Hutch's shoulder. "It's over, Buddy. We got 'em."

Starsky opened his eyes and glanced at Hutch. "It's over?"

"Yeah, look." Hutch pointed the hectic scene that was playing out in front of them.

Starsky saw Barksdale lying unconscious next to the wall where Hutch put him. "Barky, help him, Hutch."

"Barky? Who's Bar…Barksdale!" Hutch yelled as he remembered moving his rookie partner out of danger.

"Hutch, move…me there," Starsky said weakly.

"Can you stand and walk if I help you?"

"I can give it a try."

Hutch stood up then grabbed Starsky under his arms and helped him to a standing position. Hutch assisted Starsky and eased him to the floor next to Barksdale. Hutch gently shook Barksdale, "Barksdale, come on wake up." There was no reply. Hutch noticed blood coming from the back of his temporary partner's head. Hutch saw Mike grab a paramedic by the hand and was leading him to where Starsky was. He stood up and whistled loudly and yelled, "Mike, over here."

Mike turned his head and rushed to them. The paramedic squatted down next to Barksdale and shined a pen light in his eyes. He shook his head and turned around. "Glen, get over here quick! This one's critical." The man pushing the stretcher rushed over to them.

"Help me get him get him on the stretcher," the medic said to Hutch.

Hutch grabbed Barksdale's feet and helped put him on the stretcher. He patted Barksdale on the shoulder, "Please be okay."


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hutch was pacing and biting his fingernails in the waiting room when Captain Dobey entered. He stopped just long enough to briefly acknowledge his superior with a nod. Captain Dobey was followed by the Field Supervisor of the FBI, State Police Supervisor, the Captain of the local police department, and about a dozen other officers from the various agencies.

"Detective Hutchinson, how are Barksdale and Starsky?" Supervisor Craven asked.

Hutch rubbed his face with both hands, "I don't know. No one will tell me anything."

"I wish you boys would have let us know sooner what you were up to, but I think is one of the best undercover operations I've heard of in a long time," Supervisor Craven said.

"Sorry, but Starsky and I couldn't take that chance. Not with so many involved and so much at stake. How'd the raids go in the other prisons? Did we get everybody?"

"I just received a report from my men and the raids went without a hitch. There were only a few prisoners fighting in the other prisons. It appears most of the action was here. We did arrest the wardens and assistant wardens along with most of the guards. We will probably never know if we got everyone involved but I think we successfully busted up their operation. The Governor is asking the National Guard for help in maintaining control in the prisons until we can get the wardens and guards replaced."

The door to the waiting room opened and a man wearing a long white lab coat emerged holding a clipboard. Everyone was silent as he approached. "Who's Detective Hutchinson?"

"I am," Hutch acknowledged taking a deep breath. The anticipation of waiting for news good or bad was always the hardest part of any hospital visit and this one was no exception. He was waiting for news on two partners this time and no idea what the outcome was to be for either of them.

The doctor held his right hand out and Hutch shook it. They walked away from the others. "I'm Doctor Wilson. I am taking care of your partner, David Starsky." Hutch didn't say a word as he studied the doctor's face trying to decide if he should brace himself before the words were actually spoken. "Your partner has suffered some internal bleeding. It probably started off as a small bled as the result of being kicked in the chest but it has gotten larger. He's being rushed to emergency surgery as we speak. He said you have his power of attorney and are able to make medical decisions for him."

"Huh," Hutch said as he tried to digest what the doctor was telling him. Was Starsky going to be all right or not? That's what he really wanted to know. He didn't want to hear a long explanation of his friend's injuries. Just get to the point doc, will he live or not, is what he wanted to ask. It's what he needed and wanted to know. He didn't say any of those things. Instead he looked at the doctor and turning as pale as his partner was when he last saw him he said, "Yes. I am his POA and I can sign whatever papers you need me to."

"Good. We'll get started right away, my nurse will bring you the papers." Doctor Wilson lightly touched Hutch on the shoulder and added, "There are risks with any surgery as I'm sure you're well aware, but I think he's going to be just fine in a day or two."

Hutch smiled as he felt the comforting release of built up tension and worry those words 'he's going to be just fine' gave him. "What about John Barksdale?"

"He's another story. Right now we're waiting on a neurologist to see him. We did a CAT scan of his brain and it showed significant swelling along with a skull fracture. I'd have to say he's pretty critical. What was he hit with anyway?"

Hutch shut his eyes briefly as he replayed the scene in his mind of Barksdale being hit with a billy club by Hollister. "It was a billy club." He faced his captain. "Captain, it was Hollister who hit Barksdale. I saw him as we were making our way across the crowd. If that boy dies, he'd better go down for murder of an officer." Hutch said in a raised voice as he pointed his finger at Captain Dobey to emphasize the point.

"Calm down Hutchinson. I'm on your side, remember?"

Hutch put his hand down and lowered his voice, "Sorry, Captain. I'm just on edge here."

The large captain smiled and said, "We all are, Hutch. I'm sure they'll both be just fine."

"It will take the neurologist about an hour to get here. He's being flown in from Los Angeles. Captain, I suggest you notify the officer's family if he has one."

"He has parents and a younger brother," Hutch said. He let out a little sigh and said, "I'll call them, Captain." He walked away and sat down in a chair that was next to the phone in the small waiting room. Captain Dobey watched as Hutch dialed the number. "It's amazing any of us do what we do," he said to no one in particular as he watched his detective place the phone call no one wants to make.

It wasn't long before the nurse came with the papers to be signed. Captain Dobey pointed Hutch out to the nurse. He had just hung up the phone. Hutch stood up and signed the papers for Starsky's surgery then joined the Captain.

"Captain, I um…I told Mr. Barksdale that you'd send a car for them right away and you'd have them flown here." Hutch's voice sounded sad and tired.

Captain Dobey knew Hutch well enough to know that he somehow was blaming himself for the injuries to Starsky as well as Barksdale. He put his hand on Hutch's shoulder, "You know, Hutch…"

"Don't give me that 'it's not your fault, Hutch' speech, I've heard it a dozen times," Hutch said. His mood now switched from melancholy to anger.

"That's right you have. And you'll hear it a dozen more times or more until you get it through that thick head of yours that not everything bad that happens to Starsky or anyone is your fault.

"I should've…"

"You should have done exactly what you did do." Captain Dobey said sympathetically. He placed a hand on Hutch's arm and said, "I need to arrange for transport for the Barksdales." Hutch nodded as he looked down at his fingers. Captain Dobey squeezed Hutch's arm a little tighter.

As Dobey went to place the necessary phone calls, Hutch walked over to the other officers and gave them an update on Starsky and Barksdale. He was told that one of the guards had been killed and there were several minor injuries but no one from the FBI, local or State police had been killed. Hutch was relieved.

It wasn't long before the excitement at the hospital wore down and it was just Hutch and Captain Dobey. They had been moved to the surgical waiting room and were waiting for word on the two injured officers. Barksdale's parents and younger brother hastily entered the hospital followed by two officers who escorted them from Bay City. Captain Dobey and Hutch stood up. Hutch stuck his hand out and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Barksdale." They each shook his hand and Hutch introduced them and their son, Jessie, to the captain. "I'm sorry, we haven't heard anything yet," Hutch said in that low mellow voice of his. He gestured for them to have a seat. They all sat down and Doctor Wilson came in. He sat down next to Hutch and said, "Mr. Starsky's out of surgery now. The internal bleed was from a small laceration in his liver but we also found a broken rib that caused a small pneumothorax. That's a collection of air in the space around the lungs. That buildup of air put pressure on his right lung. In his case it was very small, but became larger the more he moved around. We fixed them both and he's resting comfortably now. You can see him in about half an hour, okay?"

Hutch smiled a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Doc."

"Can you tell us anything about Barksdale? These are his parents, John and Kim and his younger brother, Jessie."

The doctor shook their hands and said, "The neurologist is with him now. He said he'll come talk to you as soon as he finishes running some tests. I'm sorry, I don't know any more than that."

"That's okay, Doctor. Thank you," Mr. Barksdale said. He had his hand around his wife's shoulder as she softly sobbed. Jessie sat leaning forward with his hands in front of him picking at his fingernails, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

"My Johnny always wanted to be on the police department. Even when he was little, he'd pretend to bust the bad guys and put them in jail," Kim said. She lifted her head up and looked at Hutch.

Hutch wanted to hide. He didn't want to look into the eyes of a mother who was waiting to hear if her son, who had dedicated his life to help others, was going to live or if his life was over at such a young age. Because he made the choice to save others, another young cop's life hangs in the balance. Hutch took hold of Kim's hands and said, "You should know that your son, John, was working undercover with me when he was hurt. You'll hear more about that later. I just want you to know that he is one of the finest, most dedicated young officer's I have seen in a long time. He's strong and has such a love for life and his family that I know in my heart he will come through this."

"He told us he was working with a Detective that's been on the force for years. He was proud that he was given the opportunity to work with you. He never said what he was doing, only that it was important," Kim said. She talked slow as a mother would whose heart was trying to decide if it was going to be broken and shattered any moment.

"He…" Hutch started to speak but the door opened and another doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barksdale?"

"Yes," Mr. Barksdale said as he stood up.

"I've just looked at your son's scans, x-rays and blood work and it is my professional opinion that he will fully recover. It's going to be a long process but the swelling has already reduced itself and that's a good sign." Tears of joy filled the room. Hutch even saw his stoic captain wipe away a tear as he wiped away one of his own. Mr. Barksdale hugged his wife and son as the three of them let their tears stream down their faces. "He is awake now and appears to have all of his mental faculties. He does have some blurry vision and some weakness in his right side but I expect they will heal in a short time. He can expect to have some headaches for a while." The doctor turned his gaze from the Barksdales to Captain Dobey, "He will be out quite a while and there's a possibility he will need physical therapy to strengthen his right side."

"He can have all the time he needs, Doctor. I'll see to it he gets everything he needs, thank you."

"I know you're all anxious to see him. I will allow you to visit him but, please, remember he needs plenty of rest the next few days. I'll ask you to limit your visits to ten minutes every hour for today. I will check on him later and see how's he's doing."

A nurse came in and told Hutch that Starsky was awake and asking for him. Hutch smiled and said, "You tell him his partner said he's proud of him and that we got the bad guys." The senior Barksdale shook Hutch's hand and said he would relay the message.

Just before Hutch walked out of the room, Captain Dobey said, "Hutch?"

"Yes, Captain?"

Captain Dobey nodded and winked and said, "You did good."

"Do me a favor and make sure Mike is reunited with his family, will you?"

"I've already called Simmons and Babcock. They're on the way here now and should be at the prison within the hour." Hutch smiled and nodded as he left the room.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Starsky's room was dark when Hutch opened the door and saw Starsky lying on his back with his head elevated a little. He was covered with a crisp clean sheet and a light blanket. Starsky opened his eyes and said, "Hi ya," with a smile.

"Hi yourself," Hutch replied. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat in it. "You really had me worried this time, Buddy. How you feeling?"

"It only hurts when I laugh." He attempted a smile that turned out to be more of a frown than anything else. "How's Barky?"

Hutch giggled, "His name is Barksdale and he has a skull fracture and some swelling on his brain but the neurologist said he thinks he'll make a full recovery."

"Well that's good news." There was a short pause as the partners stared at each other.

"I'm glad this one's over," they said simultaneously.

They both laughed. Starsky grabbed his chest from the pain that shot through his whole chest when he laughed. Hutch jumped up from his chair and held his partner's hand. "It's okay, Pal. Take it easy."

Starsky nodded. "Hutch, is Mike okay?" Hutch let go of Starsky's hand.

"He's with the other prisoners at Pine State. They're all being checked over by a doctor and given a hot meal. The Governor called in the National Guard to help until he can figure out what to do next." Starsky yawned and closed his eyes. Hutch patted Starsky's shoulder, "Tell you what. I'll go to the prison and check on Mike and make sure Simmons and Babcock made it here with his wife and daughter while you get some beauty sleep. How's that sound?" The only reply Hutch got was a loud snore from his partner. Hutch slowly stood up and said, "I'll take that as an okay."

Captain Dobey told Hutch to do what he needed but he'd better get some rest soon. It was now 0400 and there would be a lot of loose ends to tie up before this was all over. Hutch promised that he would check himself into the hotel as soon as he checked on Mike.

Hutch was feeling anything but tired. He was full of adrenaline when he left the hospital. He also knew that feeling would not last long. The past several weeks had been extremely emotionally exhausting. He pulled up to the prison and stopped at the guard gate. After identifying himself to the National Guardsman that was there he proceeded. After talking to two FBI agents, he was taken to a small room where he saw Mike.

Mike stood up and hugged Hutch. "Hutch, this is my lovely wife, Mandy and daughter Tabitha." Tabitha was drawing on a piece of paper with some crayons.

"Nice to meet you both."

"How's Starsky and that other partner of yours?"

"They're hurting, but they'll be okay." He guided Mike to the side, "Mike, I don't know what's going to happen now, but Starsky and I are going to do everything we can to get you released. Just give us a few days, okay?"

"I appreciate everything the two of you have done. So do the rest of the guys. You know we may have deserved to be locked up for what we've done, but nobody deserves this kind of treatment. Most of never wanted to fight."

"I know, Mike. We all know and I promise there will be changes. I need to get back to Starsky and Barksdale now, but I will see you tomorrow." The two men shook hands before Hutch departed.

Hutch didn't check into a hotel when he left the prison, instead he returned to the hospital. He watched Barksdale as he lay sleeping for awhile then he went to the nurse's station and asked about a roll away bed to be put in Starsky's room. Instead of him going through his usual 'I'm not leaving my partner' routine he said he had to stay for Starsky's protection. He told the staff that they couldn't be sure they caught all the men they were after and Starsky could be in danger. The nurse rolled her eyes at Hutch and said that Captain Dobey already explained to her that he would be requesting to stay with Starsky at least for today. The adrenaline Hutch had was totally gone. He was now exhausted as he went to Starsky's room and allowed himself to finally give into the blissfulness of sleep that was calling his name. He curled up on the small bed and was asleep instantly.

Four days had gone by and Hutch divided his time between seeing Starsky, Barksdale, Mike and going over every detail of the whole undercover operation with the FBI and prison board. That included turning in his almost perfect FBI ID he got from Huggy. Agent Summers really wanted to know where the ID came from but Hutch refused to tell him. Truth was, Hutch didn't know where Huggy got it and wasn't about to ask. His saving grace, and Starsky's too, was that Judge Moon had approved every step and was well aware of most everything that Starsky and Hutch did. Hutch was in Starsky's room that afternoon, "Starsky, sit still will, ya?" Hutch said as Starsky squirmed while Hutch was trying to help Starsky put his shirt on.

There was a knock on the door and Starsky said, "I wonder who that is?"

"It's a surprise, now pull your shirt down," Hutch said as he walked toward the door.

"What surprise?" Starsky pulled the bottom of his shirt down so it covered the bandages the doctors wrapped around his chest.

Hutch looked back at Starsky to make sure his partner was presentable and opened the door. Starsky's face lit up as Mike walked in carrying Tabitha with Mandy by his side. "Mike! You son-of-a-gun, how ya been?"

Mike put his daughter down and the little girl held her mother's hand. Mike held his hands up in the air and said, "I'm out. It's official. Thanks to what the two of you told the judge, he dismissed my remaining time and I'm out."

Starsky thought there was nothing in the world that could have matched the smile on Mike's face and the glow that radiated from the freed man. Starsky grinned himself and said, "That's wonderful, Mike. I'm happy for you."

"Not only that, I have a job lined up already."

"You do?"

Hutch smiled and said, "It seems some police captain pulled some strings and found a job cleaning up at the station."

"Captain Dobey got you a job at the station?" Starsky asked.

"I'm also going to be working with the State Department of Corrections to help them discover how the system could be improved so this doesn't happen again."

"Mike, that's great!" Starsky grimaced from the pain that hit him as moved too quickly.

"Take it easy, Starsk. It's only been four days."

Mike looked at Hutch who nodded, "I saved the best part for last."

"What's that?"

"I'm going back to school and getting my G.E.D. thanks to you for helping me learn to read," Mike said with pride in his heart and tears in his eyes. Starsky's eyes began to water too.

Two days after Starsky was released from the hospital, Starsky and Hutch were sitting with Mike, Mandy and Tabitha in their favorite booth at the The Pits. "I'm telling you, you are going to love the food here," Mike promised Mandy.

Huggy arrived at the table wearing a white apron around his waist and a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said to Mike after they were introduced. Huggy reached for Mandy's hand and kissed it when it was offered. "You, my dear, are definitely a step up from looking at their ugly mugs." He pointed to Starsky and Hutch. She smiled sheepishly unsure how to take Huggy's unique demeanor.

"Huggy Bear, I've got to tell you, the food you sent to Starsky in prison was the best I've ever tasted."

"That stuff. That was nothing. Wait until your taste buds get a load of tonight's special," Huggy said.

"We'll have four adult specials and one kid's special, Hug," Starsky said.

"The kid's special is for you, I take." Huggy laughed along with Hutch, Starsky frowned. "Okay, four adult and one child's special. Got it."

"Mike, tell us, how's it going with the Department of Corrections?" Hutch asked.

"It's only been a couple of days, but with Warden Jefferson's help we've already improved the menu. He's allowing some of the inmates to train under a real chef. The chef volunteered his time so there's no increase to the budget. Some of the inmates have shown a real interest in learning how to cook. I've talked to a few prisoners and they said the meals are already improving. If the program works here in Bay City, the other prisons in the state may do the same thing. The Department of Corrections is going through each prisoner's case and reviewing it. The prisoners involved in the fighting ring are meeting with a special task force to make sure their families are all safe. It's going to take time, but it's a step in the right direction. I saw Ron Perry yesterday, Starsky. He's doing fine and will be released sometime next week. He said to tell you thanks for everything you did."

"That's wonderful news, Mike," Starsky said.

Huggy returned with their dinners. Mike took one bite of the special steak dinner Huggy prepared and it was so juicy and tender, it just melted in his mouth.

Starsky was released from the doctor to work in the office two weeks later. Starsky was sitting in a chair and Hutch was sitting on the arm of the same chair in the captain's office. Starsky took the coffee cup away from Hutch. Starsky just handed Captain Dobey the last part of his report on everything that went on during the case. Starsky tipped the cup upside down and drained the last bit of coffee from the cup.

Hutch snatched the cup out of Starsky's hands, "I swear, Starsk."

"What? You don't expect me to walk all the way out front and get more, do ya? You know how much pain I'm still in?"

Hutch looked at the empty cup and frowned. He huffed as he got up, "I'll be right back, Captain."

Starsky giggled when Hutch left the room. "He falls for that every time."

Captain Dobey looked up from reading the report and said, "So do you."

Hutch returned a few moments later. "Look what I found wandering around the hallway."

Starsky stood up and grinned, "Barky."

"Barky?" The young man said.

"Go with it, or he'll call you something worse," Hutch put his hand on the rookie's shoulder.

Barksdale sat in the other chair in the room. Captain Dobey stood up and walked around to the front of his desk to shake the young man's hand. "How you doing, Son?"

"I'm much better. My parent's brought me home yesterday. I'm still having headaches but my vision is back to normal."

"That's great, Partner," Hutch said as he handed Starsky the full cup of coffee he had in his hand.

"Captain, I just stopped by to thank you and Hutch for allowing me to work with you. I know I'm just a rookie but…"

"Just a rookie. You handled yourself as well as or better than most seasoned officers," Hutch said.

"Thank you, Hutch."

"You can work with me anytime Starsk here is laid up."

"Barksdale, I want you to know that there will be a formal letter of recommendation placed in your file for your exemplary actions throughout this case."

"Thank you, Captain. I'd better go now, my parents and brother are waiting for me."

Hutch opened the door and said, "I'll be right back." He walked out with Barksdale.

When Hutch returned, Captain Dobey said, "He's going to be a fine young officer."

"I think so too," Hutch said.

"Captain, were we ever that young?" Starsky asked.

"Starsky, you are younger." Hutch laughed. "You're not far behind him, Hutchinson. Now, both of you get out of here."

Starsky had been back to work with no restrictions for a week and on his first day off Hutch decided they should go running. It had been a while since Hutch last worked out and he wanted to get back into the routine of running almost daily. Starsky drove Hutch to the beach. He had been locked up so long and had not been to the beach since he got out of prison. He shut the car door and took in a good-sized deep breath and patted his chest. He was wearing his favorite cut-off blue jean shorts and red t-shirt. Hutch was wearing a pair of red shorts with a matching shirt. "Wanna race?" Starsky asked Hutch.

"Starsk, you know I always beat you when we race."

"You chickenin' out?"

"Chicken, me?" Hutch asked as he pointed at himself, "You're on."

Starsky smiled as he continued to smell the fresh air. He gazed at the ocean and listened to the waves as they crashed onto the sandy beach. He turned toward Hutch and said, "The pier?"

"You wanna race to the pier and back? Starksy, that's at least half a mile."

Starsky looked at the pier again and said, "I know that. We run farther when we're at the park."

"That's not in the sand though. But if you're willing then so am I."

Hutch counted to three and took off running. Starsky surprised himself when he not only caught up to Hutch but passed him. Starsky was a full thirty seconds ahead of Hutch, who was holding his side and panting heavily by the time he reached the pier. "Starsk, I gotta know something."

"What's that?" Starsky asked laughing at his accomplishment.

"Just what did they feed you in prison? You've never ran like that before."

"If you want I could put you through the same workouts they put me through."

"Never mind. I give, you win. But I want a rematch in three months."

"Why three months?"

"Because, my dear partner, you'll be back to your old self and I'll win again." They both laughed.

The End


End file.
